<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Avatar Rie by theearlymorningmist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382919">Avatar Rie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theearlymorningmist/pseuds/theearlymorningmist'>theearlymorningmist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Airbending, Alternate Universe - Avatar &amp; Benders Setting, Angst and Fluff, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avatar Cycle, Avatar State, Avatar struggles, Avatar: The Last Airbender References, Bending (Avatar), Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Dead Aang (Avatar), Earthbending, Everyone hates OCs I know, F/F, F/M, Firebending, Gen, Inspired by Avatar: Legend of Korra, Inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender, Legend of Korra Rewrite, Not Canon Compliant - The Legend of Korra, Post-Avatar: The Last Airbender, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Tenzin is a good dad, The next avatar, Waterbending, discovering the avatar, identity crisis, lgbtq+</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:49:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>62,341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theearlymorningmist/pseuds/theearlymorningmist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After discovering she is the Avatar at 20 years old, Rie ran away to Republic City, determined to go about normal life as a thug for the triple-threats. But when she meets a young waterbender named Kana from the southern tribe, things start to get more complicated. Republic City is on edge with the rise of anti-bender sentiment and Tarrlok is hungry to take advantage of the fear to gain more power. After finding out Rie is the Avatar, Kana tries to convince her to step up and help the people as their Avatar, but its not as simple as it seems-- Rie isn't a waterbender as per the Avatar Cycle...she's an Earthbender, and her fears of being a failure and a mistake stop her from stepping up and following in Avatar Aang's footsteps...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lin Beifong &amp; Tenzin, Pema/Tenzin (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Watertribe Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakinthesky/gifts">oakinthesky</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dedicated to Oakinthesky, my bestest fan and bestest friend.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's a normal day for Rie until she bumps into a cheery Southern Water Tribe girl named Kana who throws her for a loop.<br/>***A/N- Rie is pronounced 'Ree-ay'</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rie woke up to the sounds of her next-door neighbors arguing through the thin walls. With a groan, the woman half-heartedly pushed her short, unruly curls back from her face. When Mrs. Yung brought up Mr. Yung’s debts from betting on the Pro-Bending matches again, Rie knew the argument wouldn’t be ending anytime soon, so she may as well get up.</p><p>The young woman stretched and went to check the cupboards for something to eat, groaning in disappointment when she found nothing but some stale bread and an unripe mango. She had forgotten to get groceries again in all the bustle of last night. She could feel the fresh bruises on her shoulder sting when she moved.</p><p>“Guess I’m going out for breakfast,” Rie sighed. Still in the clothes from last night, the young girl threw on her patched up green jacket which she almost never parted with and headed out. Even after years in Republic City, Rie wasn’t used to how loud everything always was compared to Ba Sing Se. The streets themselves weren’t that different, slums were slums wherever you went, but Republic City had this electronic buzz that never seemed to go away.</p><p>Rie didn’t make eye contact with anyone as she walked down the street, her usual practice. Noticing a bustling group of kids sprinting up from behind her, Rie stepped out the way just in time to avoid getting shoulder checked by one of them. The boisterous young group paid Rie no mind, instead heading straight towards a young girl in water tribe clothes who had her eyes on the sky instead of the streets; always a bad thing to do.</p><p>Two of the boys pummeled right into the woman, knocking her down. Rie watched as two of the boys helped the woman up, while the other’s wandering hand found its way into her purse. “Sorry again about that ma’am! We’ll be on our way!” the thief smiled, nodding for his friends to take off.</p><p>Rie rolled her eyes, perfectly content to let this stranger lose her wallet, but she was struck by the genuinely kind smile the woman gave the boys as she waved off their apology. “It was my fault for not looking! Have fun!” she beamed.</p><p>Something in Rie couldn’t let this happen. Before she even comprehended what she was doing, Rie was Earthbending rocks around the boys feet so they couldn’t get away. “I think you brats took something that wasn’t yours. Hand it over,” she demanded sternly.</p><p>The WaterTribe girl was shocked, both from the display of Earthbending and from realizing she had been robbed. Now that Rie was closer, she took in how out of place this girl seemed. Her wide, slate blue, almost grey, eyes were nervous and curious at the same time- it was obvious she was new to the city. She fixed one of her long braids that fell down either shoulder, staring in wonderment at Rie, and making no move to retrieve her wallet from the kids.</p><p>With a huff of frustration, Rie reached into the boy’s pocket and took back the woman’s wallet. “Here, next time keep a tighter hold on it.” Rie chastised her.</p><p>The woman looked between her wallet and the ragged looking kids, her shock melting into a warm, sympathetic smile. She opened her wallet and seemed to count the money before handing some to the same boy who had stolen the thing in the first place.</p><p>“There wasn’t this much in here before. So, this must be yours,” she explained, as she handed a few WaterTribe coins over. “Alright, you can let them go now,” she added, turning to Rie.</p><p>“What are you kidding me?” Rie gawked. “These kids just tried to mug you and you’re ganna give it right back to them?” When the woman only nodded, her smile never wavering, Rie rolled her eyes and released the kids from the stone with a quick hand movement. The boys scattered instantly. “Whatever, its your money lady,” she sighed, walking away.</p><p>The WaterTribe woman jogged to catch up, falling into step with the other woman. “Thank you for getting it back by the way!”</p><p>Rie tried to ignore the stranger, picking up her pace slightly. The woman increased her pace to match. Clenching her fist in annoyance Rie stopped, turning to the woman. “Was there something else you needed? Lost your polar-dog puppy?”</p><p>The woman laughed, shaking her head. “My name’s Kana. I’m new to Republic City.”</p><p>“Yeah, I could pretty much tell that, Sweetheart.”</p><p>A faint blush brightened Kana’s cheeks before disappearing quickly. “It’s that obvious?” she asked, looking down at her clothes self-consciously.</p><p>Rie felt a flash of guilt rise up which she pushed aside. “It’s not a bad thing. Probably better you don’t act like any of these Republic City folk,” she conceded.</p><p>This peaked Kana’s interest. “You’re not from here?” she asked, as if it wasn’t a loaded question to ask someone you had just met on the street.</p><p>“No.” Rie replied simply, going on her way again.</p><p>“Wait!” Kana called, catching up to the woman once more. “Please- let me thank you for getting my wallet back. It meant a lot.” The brunette-haired woman glanced around quickly before pointing to a tea shop. “Let me buy you a cup of tea at least.”</p><p>Rie wanted to say no and be on her way, but the woman seemed so hopeful and who was she to say no to something free. “Fine,” Rie agree with a sigh.</p><p>“Great!” Kana smiled, nearly bumping into an angry looking man when she whipped around to head to the shop. “Whoops! My bad, sorry!” she chuckled, moving past the man. Rie gave the man a glare and he moved on his way as well, shaking her head at how naively friendly this girl was.</p><p>Once they were sat down in the shop, Kana stared at Rie expectantly. “What?” Rie snapped.</p><p>Kana laughed as if Rie’s frustration was something funny. “Well? I should probably know your name if I’m going to buy you tea.”</p><p>“Oh, uh, it’s Rie.” The woman answered, glancing at the menu quickly before shrugging. “Whatever you want is fine.”</p><p>“Sounds good.” Kana nodded, still unphased by the other woman’s harsh attitude and ordering them both Jasmine tea. The waiter left with the order and their menus.</p><p>“Listen, uh, Kana, some free advice since you’re new here- someone like you should probably stick to the prettier streets where you don’t have to cling so tightly to your bag.” Rie suggested.</p><p>“But I’m looking for someone. Last time we spoke he mentioned working at some kind of factory in this area.” Kana explained.</p><p>Rie played with the table settings, bored. “Why didn’t your boyfriend come meet you at the port like a gentleman?” she asked, jokingly.</p><p>“He’s not my boyfriend!” Kana argued quickly, her brows knotted determinedly. Rie almost laughed because it was like looking at an upset turtle-duck. “Ronin is just a friend who used to visit the Southern tribe with his dad from time to time.”</p><p>The tea arrived, and Rie noticed Kana’s expression soften again as she thanked the waiter and took a long sip of tea. “So…does your friend know you’re in town?” Rie asked, guessing not.</p><p>“Um…” Kana hesitated. “Not yet, exactly…. It was a spontaneous decision to visit. A surprise!” She smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes.</p><p>Rie sighed. “Alright, I’ll help you find your friend, but then you’re his problem- I’m no tour guide.” the woman stated, taking a sip of her tea.</p><p>This time Kana’s smile seemed genuine. She reached across the table an gave the other woman’s hand a soft squeeze. “I’m so glad I met you!”</p><p>Rie choked a little on her tea, staring anywhere but at Kana’s hand on hers. “Yeah…I’m a real treat.” the woman chuckled, wondering if she should have just braved the Yungs’ fighting and stayed in bed this morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Pretty Boy Firebender</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rie helps Kana find her friend Ronin, a young Firebender with a hero complex.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ronin let out a grunt as he loaded another box onto a skid, wiping his brow with a satisfied smile. This was where he felt he belonged, not in a stuffy office ‘talking shop’ (which was often just Pai Sho), like his father.</p><p>“Ronin!” called the floor manager, catching the boy’s attention. “You’re done for the day.”</p><p>“What?” He pulled back his thick gloves to check the time on a shining, leather strapped watch, shaking his head. “It’s only 11?”</p><p>“Your Father wants you off so you can get cleaned up for lunch with the new partners.” The man explained, trying to hide his annoyance.</p><p>Ronin could feel the stares of disdain from the other workers. He felt undermined and embarrassed. His father had agreed to let him work on the floor, get a feel for how hard labour felt, but it only isolated him more from the other employees when they saw him getting the best shifts and shortened slots.</p><p>“Fine.” Ronin grumbled, storming off the factory floor and into the locker room, which only fueled his anger. He had spoken to his father countless times about better accommodations for the workers to no avail. Throwing down his gloves, Ronin resolved to go talk to his father about all this again. He smirked to himself, knowing his father would throw a fit about him ‘messing up’ his office by coming in his ‘filthy factory outfit’.</p><p> </p><p>….</p><p>After speaking some more, Rie was able to figure out where Kana’s friend could be found based on the pretty vague description the woman had to go off. She would never have been able to figure it out on her own that was for sure.</p><p>“So, you’re in town to visit your friend?” Rie asked as the two women walked through the Republic City streets.</p><p>“Yes, I haven’t seen him in a year though. The refining plant his father’s company was building was finished, so they went back home for good.” Kana explained.</p><p>“His father’s company huh? So your friend is a rich next-in-line type?”</p><p>Kana frowned. “He’s not like that. He’s always been really involved in social justice issues--he gets that from his mother. He’s the one that convinced me I needed to leave home.”</p><p>Rie sensed that wasn’t the whole story, but whatever trouble this girl was in, it wasn’t her problem. She was already doing far more Good Samaritan acts than usual. “Right, well, we’re almost there and then your rich non-boyfriend can stop you from getting mugged from now on.” the woman said sarcastically.</p><p>Kana smirked, “He won’t be nearly as witty as you though.” she teased, causing Rie to crack the tiniest half of a smile and an amused huff.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Father.” Ronin spoke as he opened the door, not bothering to knock first. “How am I ever supposed to earn these people’s respect when you give me special treatment all the time?” he asked in exasperation.</p><p>Mr. Saeueng turned around in his chair, unphased by his son’s outburst. “What special treatment are you referring to, son?” he asked, his expression giving nothing away. “The salary which allows you to keep that nice little apartment, so you don’t have to live with your ‘overbearing father’? Or the nice little time piece you use to make sure you’re on time for your performative little shifts? No, you must be referring to the company car you customized and have so affectionately come to call ‘Ollie’?”</p><p>Ronin tensed, mouth dry for a retort.</p><p>Mr. Saeueng shrugged. “If its so important to you to be treated like one of them and not my rightfully deserving son, we could decrease your salary and you could walk to work just like everybody else?” The man stared his son down. Ronin could do nothing but bet let his anger deflate in defeat, unable to argue back.</p><p>“What time is this lunch?” he asked, voice small.</p><p>“12:00. I’ll send a someone to pick you up at your apartment.” Mr. Saeueng nodded with satisfaction.</p><p>Ronin left the office with his head hung, but still enough anger to slam the door on his way out for good measure. He stormed his way through the building until he emerged in the alleyway where he had parked.</p><p>In frustration the man kicked the wheel of his car, but immediately regretted it. “Sorry Ollie,’ he muttered, checking for damage.</p><p>“Did your friend just talk to that hunk of metal by name?” a voice asked, catching Ronin off guard. The man quickly stood up, turning to glare at whoever had called this beauty a ‘hunk of metal’ but he found himself shocked even more by the familiar face coming towards him.</p><p>“Ronin! You look so much more grown up since I last saw you!” Kana laughed, enveloping the man in a hug.</p><p>“Kana? What? How are you here right now?” Ronin asked, almost too stunned to think straight.</p><p>Kana shrugged nervously. “I followed your advice.”</p><p>Ronin blinked, barely noticing the other woman with his friend. “Wait, you mean you actually-”</p><p>“—Decided to see some places that weren’t made of snow or ice?” the woman finished for him. “The city is amazing! I already met a new friend, Ronin meet Rie.” Kana stepped aside and gestured to the dark haired woman who had her arms crossed and a frown on her face.</p><p>“Friend is a strong word,” was all Rie said in the way of an introduction.</p><p>Ronin shook his head, grasping Kana’s hand and pulling her aside to talk in private. “Kana.” He made sure she knew he was being serious. “Did you really run away from home?”</p><p>The young woman managed an uneasy smile. “Why do you seem upset? You were the one that told me to do this ‘if I had any self respect’,” she questioned.</p><p>Ronin groaned in frustration. “What the hell is the plan? Are you ganna crash with this stranger you just met? How are you going to support yourself?”</p><p>Kana’s smile fell. “I thought I’d stay with you…” she explained, retreating into herself a bit. From down the alley, Rie couldn’t hear the two, but she didn’t like the looks of how this ‘friend’ was talking to Kana.</p><p>“My father did business with yours. He knows your family!” Ronin’s voice fell to an even quieter whisper. “He knows your <em>fiancee</em>’s family. If you stayed with me, you would just get escorted straight back home on the next boat.”</p><p>Kana pulled herself out of Ronin’s grip. “I’m not going back,” she declared, determinedly.</p><p>“Then I’m sorry, Kana but you’re going to have to find somewhere else to live.” Ronin explained, apologetically.</p><p>Kana bit her lip, for a moment it seemed like the tears bubbling up in her eyes were going to fall, but she took deep breath, expression hardening. “Then I will.” The girl stated, walking away from her friend.</p><p>Rie frowned, at Kana’s side in an instant. “Hey, woah, hold up Sweetheart what’s going on? I thought you were going with your friend here?”</p><p>Kana refused to look at the woman. “A minor change of plans I guess.” she managed to croak out, throat sore from holding back a sob.</p><p>Now Rie was pissed. “Hey pretty boy, what’s your problem?” she called. “Your friend comes all the way from the south pole to visit you and you can’t even show her around town?”</p><p>Ronin looked confused for a minute before rubbing his face with his hand. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.” he dismissed her.</p><p>“Most of the time, maybe not. But I sure know when I’m talking to a snooty little jerk.” She opened her mouth to say more, but stopped when she felt a soft tug on her jacket sleeve. She looked back to see Kana’s pleading eyes pouring into her.</p><p>“Let’s just go. Please?” she asked.</p><p>Rie swallowed her anger, throwing one last glare at Kana’s so called ‘friend’ before grabbing the woman’s hand and leading her away quickly.</p><p>Ronin watched the two go, feeling guilt and disgust bubble up inside his chest. He ripped the watch his father gave him off his wrist and threw it to the ground, getting in his car to head home. As he sped away he pushed away the memory of that hopeful look in young Kana’s eyes when he told her all about Republic City and how she would be free there. What a lie. No one here was free.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Task Force</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Republic City Council makes a difficult decision. Rie and Kana get to know each other better.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tenzin arrived at City Hall and surprisingly found himself to be the last one to arrive out of all the Council Members for this ‘emergency meeting’ that had been called.</p><p>“What’s going on? Who called this meeting?” Tenzin asked, concerned.</p><p>Tarrlok stood up, folding his hands behind his back. “I did,” he began, obviously having rehearsed what he was about to say. “There has been a troubling increase in anti-bender sentiment as of late, and I am shocked not to mention worried by the inaction of this Council.”</p><p>Tenzin cut the man off before he had a chance to continue. “If by inaction you mean respecting the rights of every citizen to free speech and their own opinions, then I whole heartedly agree with and encourage the Council to continue this course of ‘inaction’ as Tarrlok calls it,” he denounced.</p><p>The Councilman tried to hide his displeasure at being interrupted during his speech, but managed to maintain decorum. “Thank you for your input Councilman Tenzin, but as I was getting to, talks were one thing, but reliable sources have told us that these opinionated few are growing into a collective, with plans to start taking action. Violent action.” Tarrlok narrowed his eyes at the Airbender. “If an attack occurs and we’re found to have done nothing to prevent it despite this knowledge it will be on our heads,” he assured the other members, forcefully.</p><p>Tenzin began to worry, looking at the faces of the other Council Members, knowing that certain ones would rather protect their careers than the Ctizen’s rights. “So what is it you want then Tarrlok?” he asked, cutting to the chase.</p><p>“I propose a task force, headed by myself, with the intent investigate these anti-bender insurgents and try to prevent an attack on <em>our</em> city,” he announced.</p><p>Tenzin had unfortunately seen this coming for some time. He recognized the signs of a power hungry politician when he saw them. Tarrlok was exactly the type of man to capitalize on the dissonance occurring in Republic City in any way he could.</p><p>Unfortunately for Tenzin, like any successfully corrupt politician, Tarrlok had already spoken to each of the other members privately to secure their support. This meeting was nothing more than a show. The vote passed, with one against, approving Tarrlok’s task force and allocating him police resources.</p><p>Tarrlok smiled with satisfaction as the meeting came to an end, giving Tenzin a patronizing pat on the shoulder in consolation…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The two women walked in tense silence, Rie leading them without really thinking about a destination. Eventually Rie felt a tug on her hand when Kana stopped, dropping her hand and quietly looking up. “Where are we going?” she asked.</p><p>Rie shoved her hands into her pockets, glancing around before nodding for the other woman to follow her. “The one place in this city I like.” she answered, leading Kana until they arrived at an arched entry way to a large park with lots of greenery and ponds.</p><p>Kana’s eyes grew wide in amazement. “It’s so beautiful.” she muttered, wandering over to one of the ponds and leaning down to look at some baby turtle-ducks. After a moment Kana sat down, letting her hand brush across the grass. “It’s softer than I imagined.”</p><p>Rie blinked, realizing in that moment just how secluded and sheltered this girl must have been back home. A swell of confusing emotions gnawed at the girl’s chest, but she ignored them, sitting down next to the distracted woman.</p><p>“Hey so uh, it’s not like it’s any of my business or whatever, but what happened with your friend?” Rie asked, carefully. She wasn’t great with other people, but Rie knew the disappointing sting of someone you thought you could trust throwing you to the side.</p><p>“He…has a really controlling father, who wouldn’t exactly approve of my being here.” Kana tried to explain.</p><p>Rie nodded. “Yeah…I get the controlling parent thing.”</p><p>“Have you ever been to the Southern Water Tribe?” Kana asked, suddenly.</p><p>Rie shook her head. “Never.”</p><p>“In some ways, things are a lot better there than they have ever been. But…with progress comes fear of losing our identity.” Kana continued to nervously play with the grass. “There’s been a lot of push lately to preserve our identity through strong marriages between families that have lived there generations.”</p><p>The pieces started to fall together. Rie’s eyes widened but she tried to hide her shock. “You can stay with me.” Rie heard herself saying. Swallowing heavily, Rie turned to the woman and doubled down on her decision. “I mean it. Who cares if snooty factory boy doesn’t want to help you. I’ve got a bed and roof.”</p><p>Kana’s eyes began to water up, she wrapped her arms around Rie in a tight hug, her face pressing into the woman’s shoulder. “Thank you,” she breathed.</p><p>Rie felt her cheeks get hot, she awkwardly patted the woman’s back, slowly pulling out of the embrace. “Just don’t make me regret being nice to you, alright Sweetheart?”</p><p>Kana chuckled, wiping her eyes. “I promise.”</p><p>Breaking the heavy moment, two turtle-ducks drew the women’s attention, flapping their wings and fighting over a piece of moss. The squabbling birds got a little too close to the women, sending a splash of water right at them. Rie shut her eyes, waiting to feel her pants get soaked, but nothing happened. She opened her eyes to see Kana’s outstretched hand guiding the water back down into the pond gently and shooing the birds away.</p><p>“You’re a waterbender?” Rie asked in disbelief.</p><p>Kana blinked, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. “Didn’t I mention that?”</p><p>“Uh, no.” Rie argued.</p><p>Kana laughed, using her bending to bring some water from the pond up and spiraled it like a ribbon in the air before dropping it back down gracefully. “I’m pretty good actually,” she stated, proudly.</p><p>Rie opened her mouth to comment, when she noticed a passerby who had stopped to stare at them. Rie narrowed her eyes turning to face the man. “Can I help you, pal?” she sneered.</p><p>“Tch. Benders,” he scoffed, disdainfully. “Think you own the place.”</p><p>“Want to come here and say that again to my face?” Rie challenged. Kana pulled her back before she could say more, and the man walked away shaking his head.</p><p>“Rie, it’s fine. Let him be.” she calmed the woman.</p><p>Rie shook herself out of Kana’s hold, pinching the bridge of her nose. “This day is not going how I expected,” she sighed remorsefully. “And I still haven’t even had breakfast.”</p><p>Kana frowned. “Let’s go eat then. Come on.” The woman stood up and headed back to the path but paused when she noticed Rie wasn’t with her. “Are you coming?” she asked, softly.</p><p>Rie let out a heavy sigh, staring back at the water for a moment. <em>A waterbender huh?</em>, she thought, worriedly. She had always been told not to associate with Waterbenders, and she had heard horror stories about the ones who could Blood Bend. But this girl didn’t seem to Rie like a cold-hearted, ruthless bender at all.</p><p>“Yeah, let’s eat.” Rie answered, following after the woman.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Emerald Palace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rie and Kana find themselves thrown in the middle of a life or death situation during a job hunt.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Things were blurry. A bright lamp light coming from under the doorway shone into Rie’s eyes, blinding her and making her eyes sting. Hushed whispers came from the next room. Rie tugged her blankets close to her and carefully made her way to the door. The voices grew louder and more upset.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You have to let me see her!” begged a woman, whose voice Rie didn’t recognize.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You made your choice. Now leave before I make you,” Miss Jiao warned.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Please! She’s my—”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Both women stopped when they heard the door creak open. Rie’s wide eyes looked between the two, confused and sleepy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yuka!” the woman exclaimed, tears in her eyes. Rie didn’t like seeing the tears. She didn’t know what was going on, but she was scared.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Go back to bed Rie!” Miss Jiao commanded, shutting the door with such force that Rie’s fingers were almost caught. “Leave now,” she continued, voice deadly serious.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rie fell back into bed, shaking. She could still hear the woman pleading with Miss Jiao. She tried covering her ears, but the woman’s voice kept ringing in her head like a bell crying out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yuka! Yuka please! YUKA!”</em>
</p><p>Rie woke with a start. She wiped her face roughly as if trying to wipe away the memory of the dream. Her skin felt thick with sweat, yet cold shivers ran down the girl’s spine. She closed her eyes and forced herself to breathe for a few moments, finally gaining enough clarity to get up.</p><p>She wondered if Kana was awake in the other room yet. After doing some errands around town, Kana had spent the rest of the yesterday regaling Rie with stories from her childhood in the south pole, learning to Waterbend, playing with penguin-otters. Rie found the ‘knitting-competition’ stories particularly painful. But Kana spoke with such excitement and passion that Rie found it hard to tell her to stop. Eventually she exhausted herself and fell asleep on the couch.</p><p>Rie carefully opened the bedroom door, taken aback to see Kana was already awake, sitting up on the couch. She wore only her under-dress, a thin pale blue fabric that clung to her body, and her braided hair was undone and pulled to one side. The girl hummed softly to herself as she gently brushed a comb through her brown locks.</p><p>Rie almost shut the door and turned away. She felt as if she was watching something sacred that was not meant for her eyes. Shaking her head, the woman stepped out of her bedroom properly. “Morning,” she muttered, keeping her eyes on the sink as she walked across the room.</p><p>“Morning!” Kana replied, cheerily. “It’s hot in the city isn’t it?” she commented. “Much hotter than I’m used to back home. I couldn’t even touch the blanket.”</p><p>Rie nodded, “Yeah it’s uh…it’s hot in here.” She reached over and opened the tiny window letting the morning breeze float into the room. Kana joined her by the window, breathing in the fresh air as if it were an old friend, dearly missed.</p><p>“So, what are the plans for today?” the woman asked, leaning against the wall as she began to re-braid her hair with deft fingers.</p><p>Rie was impressed by how easily she wove her hair together, without even looking. She pushed her own fingers through the messy locks atop her head in an attempt to calm down her bed head. “I guess we should try to find you a job.” Rie suggested.</p><p>“What do you do?” Kana asked, curious.</p><p>Rie stiffened. “I take odd jobs here and there.” It wasn’t a complete lie. Rie gabbed an apple and took a large bite, saving herself from having to expand on her answer. “You’re a pretty girl, you’ll be able to find a job as a waitress pretty much anywhere in this city.”</p><p>Kana accidentally let the braiding slip from her fingers, her silky hair falling out of the unfinished braid. “S-Sounds good.” she choked, clearing her throat, then re-starting the braid.</p><p>“We can head out in a little bit,” Rie nodded, moving her jacket to take a seat at the scratched up old table that barely stood.</p><p>Kana frowned. “Did you mend this?” she asked, her tone polite but the way her eyes scanned the stitch work in judgement was certainly not. “You know, I could teach you how to stitch properly,” she chuckled.</p><p>Rie held her jacket protectively. “Don’t hate on the jacket.”</p><p>Kana held her hands up. “No hate! Just…mild judgement,” she smirked.</p><p> </p><p>Later, Kana and Rie walked to a slightly better neighborhood to look for anyone hiring. Rie didn’t want to offend the woman by saying it aloud, but she worried about the type of people Kana might get involved with if she worked in Rie’s district. People like herself. Rie was no saint, and she honestly had no idea why Kana seemed to take such a liking to her in the first place. She convinced herself it was simply out of necessity. She was in a new city, with no friends, clinging to the first person who could help her out. If her friend, that Ronin kid, hadn’t turned her away, Rie was sure Kana wouldn’t have spared a second thought on a lowly street thug like herself.</p><p>They had been to a few tea shops and were about to try looking for a job in a popular restaurant near City Hall called The Emerald Palace. “This is the place.” Rie pointed out, taking a seat on a bench near by.</p><p>“You’re not coming in?” Kana asked, eyebrow raised.</p><p>“No uh, probably best if you go in alone. This place is a little too high quality for someone like me. They’d dismiss you right away if I were with you. You go – I’ll be here,” she explained.</p><p>Kana made that same angry-cute face she seemed to have perfected, knotting her brows and folding her arms. “Why would I want to work in a place like that?” she huffed, not moving.</p><p>“Because you’re broke and need a job, Sweetheart. Just go.”</p><p>Kana looked like she wanted to argue more, but she let her shoulders fall and reached for the door. In the blink of an eye a large explosion from inside forced the door open, and the powerful burst of air sent Kana flying back a few feet and landing harshly on the concrete.</p><p>“Kana!!” Rie called, rushing to the woman’s side, and helping her sit up. “Are you okay!?” she asked, scanning the woman for any serious injury. She couldn’t hear Kana’s response over the ringing in her head from the loud boom and the screaming of people.</p><p>Kana pushed Rie away, standing up with a slight limp and pointing to the building desperately. It was only then that Rie noticed the fire blazing inside, so strong that its flames flicked out through the windows, engulfing the entire building, and threatening to catch the next one as well.</p><p>Kana wasted no time, searching for a source of water. She dragged Rie over to a fire hydrant, eyes alert and calculated. “Break the ground!” she ordered, with such authority that Rie could only nod dumbly and do as she was told.</p><p>Once the ground was broken, water burst fourth, but Kana quickly gained control over the surge, guiding it to the burning building and dousing it inside each window and door. Rie was shocked by the show of skill. It was clear that controlling the high pressured water on its own was difficult, but Kana was dispersing the flow, making sure that while the fire was being put out anyone inside was not being hurt by the heavy torrent of water.</p><p>Once the fire was out, Kana fell to her knees breathing heavily. Rie held the woman up, still in absolute awe. “You’ve got to help them,” the girl managed to say through struggled breath.</p><p>Rie could feel the signs before she saw them. The rumbling in the ground and the sickening sounds of cracks forming. The building was about to fall. Rie let go of Kana and rushed inside, using all her strength to hold the pieces, which less resembled a building and more a pile of rubble, together.</p><p>Once again, Kana appeared, like a practiced leader, shouting at a group of men to hurry and take the survivors out. Kana herself managed to drag someone out, their body practically covering hers as she struggled to walk.</p><p>Rie’s arms were starting to shake, sweat beads falling down her face. Her heart was pounding in ears like an alarm. She closed her eyes and tried to remember her training, breathing as evenly as she could. Suddenly cold hands were on her face, bringing her back to reality.</p><p>“Rie! Rie let’s go! Everyone’s out!” she pleaded.</p><p>“You….GO” Rie argued, wanting to make sure the woman was clear before she attempted to drop the stone and get out in time. Kana’s whole body went stiff, her eyes wide in realization and fear. She looked at Rie like a Dear-Cat caught in panic, reaching out and hugging Rie tightly.</p><p>That’s when Rie realized what was wrong. It wasn’t her heart pounding in her ears, it was a timer. Another bomb was about to go off and there was nowhere for them to go.</p><p>Rie could feel the heat before it reached them, and in utter desperation reached back a hand, as if to stop the wave. The two women were sent flying out the building by the force of the blast, but the flames somehow didn’t touch them. Rie managed to look back as they flew, weightless for a moment, towards the street and was shocked to see the flames curving around them- around Rie’s hand.</p><p>She had done it. She had Firebent.</p><p>With a painful impact, the two women landed in the safety of the street. Everyone around them seemed just as shocked as they were to be alive. The crowd’s attention moved form the two women to the building as is finally collapsed in rubble. Neither girl paid the moment much attention. Kana was still clinging to Rie, eyes shut tightly, afraid to open them. Rie let out a shuttering breath, holding the other woman close and letting out a half-sob, half-chuckle.</p><p>“We’re alive, Sweetheart. We’re alive.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In the aftermath of the explosion, Kana learns a huge secret about Rie.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It seemed both like seconds but also hours until Republic City Police showed up, setting up barricades, shooing some people away and keeping others for questioning. Rie felt a numb disconnectedness, unable to fully comprehend what had just happened. Kana on the other hand seemed to be comprehending everything only too well. The scared and exhausted girl had her head leaned against Rie’s shoulder, facing away from the injured people, and those who weren’t so lucky. Rie didn’t protest this.</p><p>The police wouldn’t confirm or deny anything, but whispers of Anti-Benders being responsible for the attack seemed to be sweeping the area.</p><p>After a while, Rie noticed a group of people talking and pointing towards them. She tensed, gently nudging Kana’s arm, careful of her injuries. “Look alive Sweetheart, we might have to get out of here <em>quick.</em>”</p><p>A police officer moved towards them, Rie glanced down at Kana once more, but realized the girl was in no state to run. With a tense breath, Rie stayed put and faced the officer.</p><p>“You two ladies witnessed everything?” they asked. Rie nodded, watching everyone around them carefully. “Could you two come down to the station to answer some questions for us? We can get you some medical attention there too,” they added, gesturing to Rie’s hand. The woman frowned looking down only to realize that despite dispelling the fire, she had still suffered pretty serious burns on her palm. Rie couldn’t feel the pain yet, she suspected because of the shock.</p><p>“Yeah, we’ll come.” Rie agreed, helping Kana limp her way to the vehicle and get in.</p><p>At the station, Rie and Kana were separated, which made Rie nervous. She wasn’t sure how much the woman had seen or not about their death-defying escape from the second explosion. All Rie could do was hope Kana had kept her eyes shut, or at the very least that she could keep her mouth shut now.</p><p>When the officer asked about what happened, Rie told the truth except for the end. She told them she had used Earthbending to partially block the second explosion. In all the rubble of the collapsed building, there was no way to tell if she was lying or not. But the officer believed her none the less.</p><p>Rie mindlessly answered all their questions, distractedly glancing across the room at Kana every few moments. “Your friend will be alright. Just a bit scraped up, and a sore ankle for a while,” the officer explained. Rie nodded, still in a haze.</p><p>“Are we free to go now?” she asked, wanting nothing more than to get out of this place and go home. She noted a tear in her jacket and frowned in disdain.</p><p>There was some feet-dragging but eventually the two were let go, Rie taking Kana’s hand to lead her through the lobby. She walked quickly, as she was starting to regain feeling, which meant her hand pulsed painfully. As the two made their way out, the members of the Council filed in, all with grim expressions.</p><p>Rie found herself staring at the one, Tenzin. He stood out with his height, bright clothes, and of course the prominent Air Bending Master tattoos. Before she could look away, the man turned his head, as if he could feel her eyes, staring back at the girl.</p><p>A weird feeling of recognition flowed through Rie. The man’s brows furrowed as if he was also trying to place how he knew her. Rie quickly ducked her head and pressed on. She glanced back once they made it to the doors, disconcerted to see Tenzin still watching them.</p><p>“Creepy old man.” Rie muttered to herself, glad to be finally out of the awful building.</p><p> </p><p>Back at Rie’s place, Kana seemed to have regained her equilibrium. She was stood behind Rie, who hunched over the back of the chair which she sat on backwards, while attempting to clean some of the dirt and rubble out of a gash on the woman’s back.</p><p>“Ah! Hey that stings!” Rie complained.</p><p>“Well stop fighting me and it would be over quicker!” Kana argued back. She paused, putting the cloth down. “Can I try something?” the girl asked, cautiously.</p><p>Rie groaned, half-heartedly swatting away Kana’s hands. “Noo, just leave me to die,” she whined.</p><p>“I want to try water-healing you,” the woman explained. “I think I can do it. I practiced a lot, and I almost had it last time, back home.”</p><p>A part of Rie wanted to scream ‘No’, that she didn’t want any Waterbender using their weird tricks on her. But the pain in her hand was throbbing, and her back felt like there was salt in every cut. “Fine,” Rie agreed, in defeat.</p><p>Carefully, Kana filled a cup with water and brought it to the table. She took a few relaxing breaths before bringing the cool liquid to her friend’s back. Rie flinched when the water first touched her skin, but she forced herself to relax.</p><p>Rie could feel the water moving slightly against her wound, an almost imperceptible tingling feeling spreading out. Just when Rie closed her eyes to give into the feeling, Kana stopped, letting out a disappointed sigh.</p><p>“Sorry…I guess I’m a bit too tired from before,” she explained, sitting down in the other seat.</p><p>Rie pulled her tank top straps back up. “I thought I felt something for a moment there. And it does feel a bit better,” she offered to the disappointed woman.</p><p>“Sorry I can’t do anything about your hand.” Kana frowned, staring at the burns with sympathy. After a moment the sympathy shifted into confusion. “Rie…” the girl began, causing the other woman’s breathing to hitch. “…how did you stop the second explosion from killing us?”</p><p>Rie swallowed heavily. “I made an Earth shield,” she answered, keeping her voice calm.</p><p>Kana frowned. “Yeah, I heard you tell the police officer that,” she nodded. “But you didn’t.” Kana’s hand hovered over Rie’s burned one, delicately turning her wrist to see her palm. “I felt the flames move.”</p><p>Rie stood up, walking away from the woman, panic constricting in her chest. “You don’t know what you’re talking about. You were barely lucid,” she sneered.</p><p>“Wait, Rie!” Kana followed after her, grabbing her non-burned hand. “Please.” She didn’t look away even though Rie refused to meet her gaze. “I don’t know what your story is…but I don’t care okay? I trust you.” She moved so she stood in front of the woman, still not letting go of her hand. “You’re my friend. I won’t tell anyone about today, I promise. I just wanted to say…thank you. For saving us.” Kana bit her lip nervously, leaning up to press a gentle kiss on Rie’s cheek.</p><p>The woman finally raised her eyes, meeting Kana’s intense gaze. “I…” Rie began, words going dry in her throat. “I’m the Avatar.”</p><p>Kana’s eyes went wide, her breath catching for a moment. She had a million questions she wanted to ask. Afterall, the world had been searching for her for 20 years. But when Kana saw Rie’s mask breaking, showing for once her despair and vulnerability, she asked no questions. Instead, Kana simply pulled Rie into a tight hug.</p><p>“It’s going to be okay,” Kana whispered. “I’ll keep your secret.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Broken Cycle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ronin regrets his decision not the help Kana, and Tenzin worries about the fate of the world without the Avatar.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ronin entered his apartment, heading straight for the dark green couch in the corner, which stood out as the least immaculate object in the place. Most of his possessions had been forced upon him by his Father, who would simply not allow his son to live in ‘squalor’ as he described it. But the couch was his. It was slightly beaten up, and came to him used (he chose not to tell his father about that part) from one of the factory workers who couldn’t take the couch with his when he moved away. Ronin had purchased the thing dirt cheap from the man, and it quickly became his favourite object. To Ronin, it was only in these little rebellions that he felt like who he really was.</p><p>Reaching over lazily, Ronin turned on the radio, prepared to listen in on the Pro-Bending match, only to be started by the harsh buzz of the emergency news notification. Ronin sat up and turned the volume up.</p><p>
  <em>“The Emerald Palace burned to the ground this afternoon after being bombed by unknown insurgents. Multiple casualties were reported, and police cannot at this time offer any official suspects. Witnesses state that two brave benders contained the damage, allowing survivors to be pulled from the building before it collapsed. Although no official statements have been made, there are rumours that this was the work of Anti-bender groups.”</em>
</p><p>Ronin swallowed heavily. His first thought was of Kana. The city was bad enough on its own these days, but with all the anti-bender sentiment it was even less safe. Ronin felt sick for sending her to fend for herself. He had even read reports in the news about violent confrontations between benders and non-benders rising in the past weeks.</p><p>Turning off the radio, Ronin decided that he needed to find Kana. They could figure out how to hide her from his father later, but what mattered was making sure his friend was safe. They could worry about her runaway bride status later.</p><p> </p><p>Tenzin arrived back on Air Temple Island, hid head hung low. He dismounted his bison with ease, giving the animal a soft pat. “Good boy, Oogie. You can head to the stables for the night, I’ll bring you some fresh hay soon,” the man promised.</p><p>Pema came out to greet her husband, hugging him tightly despite her swollen belly. “I heard the radio…Things are about to get a lot more dangerous, aren’t they?” she asked, trying to hide the fear in her eyes.</p><p>Tenzin sighed, cupping his wife’s face softly. “Don’t worry yourself Pema, you know I’d never let anything happen to our family,” he assured her, but he couldn’t meet her eyes.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Pema asked, knowing that the attack was not the only thing on his mind right now.</p><p>With a heavy sigh, Tenzin met his wife’s sympathetic gaze. “I feel as though I’ve let him down.” Tenzin looked toward the statue of his father which watched over Republic City. “I not only lost the Avatar, but with them, the connection to my father.”</p><p>Pema shook her head. “The Avatar isn’t the only connection to your father, Tenzin. You know this. He lives in inside you, and in our children as well. In Airbending.”</p><p>“I just wish we knew where the Avatar was. And what happened to them 20 years ago.”</p><p>“It’s going to be okay,” Pema held her husband close. “Trust that everything will be okay.”</p><p> </p><p>After her confession, Rie didn’t feel much like talking. She believed Kana when she promised not to tell anyone about her, but that did little to calm her nerves. Rie spent the rest of the day alone in her room, staring at the ceiling with silent intensity. Had it really only been two days since she met this crazy water tribe girl who was making her mind turn to mush.</p><p>It was insane. Rie spent most of her time creating distance from other people, and certainly not trusting any of them. So why was it so hard to keep her defenses up around this woman? Maybe it was because of the way Kana had opened herself up to Rie so completely. She didn’t seem to be concerned with protecting her pride or her vulnerability either. She was just…free. She was everything that Rie’s life hadn’t been. All Rie knew was lies, control, and betrayal.</p><p>Yet she wasn’t afraid of Kana betraying her… In fact, she was more afraid that the girl would view her different because of this huge secret, that it would…change things between them. It was ridiculous.</p><p>With a heavy sigh, Rie got out of bed and went to face the music. It was late in the evening, but Rie would tell Kana wasn’t asleep. She could just barely hear her soft humming from the other room.</p><p>When Rie opened the door, Kana immediately looked up, her eyes cautious but warm. She held Rie’s jacket in one hand and a sewing needle in the other. “I hope this is okay,” she asked, guiltily. “I figured I’d show you how you actually mend a rip.”</p><p>Despite everything that had happened, Rie felt herself manage a small smile. “I told you, don’t hate the jacket.”</p><p>Kana returned the smile tenfold. “Never.”</p><p>Rie carefully took a seat next to Kana, glancing down at her ankle which was wrapped up. “How’s that doing?” she asked.</p><p>“Better. It’ll probably be fine tomorrow.” Kana answered, an awkward tension falling over them. “Oh, here. It’s finished,” she added, handing Rie the jacket.</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>Silence fell over them once more. Kana played with the ends of her braids, determined not to ask Rie any questions which might upset her. Rie stared at the neat stitches on her jacket which stood out among all the sloppy ones she had done herself.</p><p>“So about…that thing,” Rie began, nervously. “It’s not… I’m not what you think.” She tried to find the right words but everything just seemed wrong. “I didn’t know until last year. I know the whole world thinks I probably ran away or something…” she paused, shaking her head, “...well…they wouldn’t exactly be wrong there. But I didn’t mean to is what I’m saying.” Rie swallowed heavily, her jacket scrunching up in her clenched fists. “It would suck if you hated me because of this,” she managed to say.</p><p>Kana blinked, surprised. “I don’t hate you. It’s like you said, you didn’t know. It’s not your fault that you weren’t trained to be the Avatar.”</p><p>Rie cringed. “Let’s avoid using that word.”</p><p>“Okay,” Kana nodded. “You didn’t know you were the…Thing…so it’s not your fault you couldn’t help the world.” Kana sat up straighter, a smile on her face. “But, now you know! So you can be trained and start making a difference!”</p><p>“No, I can’t.”</p><p>“If you’re worried that the Masters of the White Lotus will be angry with you, they can’t be. It wasn’t your fault they didn’t find you,” Kana argued.</p><p>“There’s another reason, Kana.” Rie interrupted the woman, her tone serious. “I didn’t seek anyone out after I discovered who I was because… because I’m <em>wrong.</em>” Rie looked away, her hands shaking. “Aang was an Air Nomad, which means that the next Avatar should have been born in one of the two Water Tribes. I wasn’t.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“I’m not a Waterbender, Kana. I was born in Ba Sing Se. I’m an Earthbender.” Rie put her hands over her face. “The reason the White Lotus couldn’t find me was because I’m the Messed-Up-Avatar. The wrong one. Ten Thousand life times and I’m the one who broke the cycle.”</p><p>Kana looked like her heart had been broken. Her entire self shrunk, staring down at the ground as if trying to make sense of everything. “But…that’s not…” Kana saw how broken Rie looked, and shook herself out of her own distress. “It doesn’t matter,” she amended.</p><p>“Of course it matters,” Rie argued.</p><p>“No, it doesn’t. The A-…the <em>Thing</em> is born into one element, yes, but every single one learns the four elements just the same. It doesn’t matter which one you knew first.” Kana took Rie’s hands, holding them tightly and forcing Rie to look at her. “I’ll teach you Waterbending. It’s not too late to be who you were meant to be. We can do a lot of good in this world. <em>Together</em>.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Guilt and Shame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rie works a triple-threat job behind Kana's back, Ronin tries to track down Kana.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days had passed and Rie had managed to avoid Kana’s enthusiastic insistence that she learn Waterbending and become the Avatar hero who Kana believed she was. Rie got the sense, however, that the determined Water Tribe woman would not give up anytime soon.</p><p>As Rie searched for something to eat for breakfast, she once again found the cupboards empty. Rie knew that she would have to make some more money soon. Especially if there were two of them living here now. She wondered how she would be able to do a job with Kana around though.</p><p>That same woman interrupted Rie’s thoughts by bursting into the apartment excitedly and rushing over to grab Rie’s hands and twirl the woman around with her. “I got a job! I got a job!” Kana cheered, excitedly. “My first job!! And I got it all by myself!”</p><p>Rie stood still, causing Kana, who was still happily twirling, to crash right into her. “Ow!” Rie complained, grabbing the woman by her shoulders to hold her still. “Where did you get a job?” she asked.</p><p>“A hostess at a Pai Sho café!” Kana explained. “I start this afternoon!”</p><p>“A Pai Sho place, huh?” Rie nodded. “Congrats. You’re ganna need some different clothes though you know?” she explained, gesturing to the woman’s water tribe dress.</p><p>Kana looked down at her dress, pouting. “But I don’t have other clothes.”</p><p>Rie rolled her eyes. “You can borrow some of mine until you get paid.” The woman went to search through the small trunk in her bedroom and came back with a pair of black pants and a white blouse. “Here.”</p><p>Kana shrugged and began undressing. Rie’s cheeks flushed and she stared at a very interesting spot on the wall with meditative intensity. After a few moments, Kana let out a satisfied huff spinning around. “What do you think?”</p><p>The woman had tucked the shirt into her pants, the large shirt puffing up above where she had pulled her own belt tightly around her waist. Rie blinked, nodding. “Yeah…Good. Looks good.” She stammered. “Just one thing…”</p><p>Rie reached over, carefully undoing Kana’s signature braids and pulled her hair back, leaving a few stray pieces to frame her face. The woman found her hair supplies from when she had longer hair herself, and carefully pinned Kana’s hair into a bun.</p><p>“There,” Rie stated once she was satisfied. “You look very professional.”</p><p>Kana looked at herself in the reflection of the window and gasped softly. She nervously rubbed at her neck where her braids usually fell. “I’m not used to being without them,” she explained. “I look so…grown up.”</p><p>Rie chuckled. “You are grown up, dummy.”</p><p>Kana smiled. “Thank you for all your help Rie,” she hugged her friend tightly. Rie playfully rolled her eyes, patting Kana on the back.</p><p>“Alright, alright. Just go make some money so we don’t have to eat stale crackers for dinner.” Rie teased.</p><p>“Will do!” Kana nodded, with a determined flare. “But don’t think having a job will make me forget about your training! It’s happening sooner or later.”</p><p>Rie groaned, flopping down onto the couch. “Just go already,” she waved the woman off. “Oh! I might not be here when you get back. I’ve also got a job today.” Rie informed her.</p><p>“That’s great! What’s the job?” Kana asked.</p><p>“Just moving some produce boxes.” Rie answered simply, pretending to pick at her nails because she didn’t want to look Kana in the eyes when she lied to her.</p><p>“Sounds good! See you later!”</p><p>Rie gave the woman a half-hearted thumbs up. Once she was gone, Rie let out a long sigh. She wondered if Kana would be as eager to teach her Waterbending if she knew the types of things Rie used her bending to do…</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take Rie long to find someone looking for extra muscle. If you waited around in the right bars, with the right look to you, you were almost guaranteed to be approached by a shady looking someone with a shady sounding proposal. But cash was cash…at least that’s how Rie used to feel. Now, as she agreed to participate in this ‘intimidation’ as the man had described it, she couldn’t help but worry how Kana would be disappointed in her if she found out.</p><p>Rie quickly pushed the thought from her mind. She had to harden herself to stay safe. She was hired muscle, nothing more. She would follow, keep her mouth shut, do some simple Earthbending and get paid.</p><p>There were a few other people joining Rie in the back of her employer’s vehicle, but none Rie didn’t feel confident that she could best if things went sideways. She could tell by the gourd shaped flask around one of the men’s hips that he was a Waterbender. There was also a tall, thin woman who wore the signature top knot of a Firebender. Knowing she was the team’s Earthbender, that mean the last few were the boss’s bodyguards.</p><p>While Rie finished thinking through her back up plans, they arrived at their destination. Rie silently followed as their team of thugs, bound together only by the promise of cash, followed their employer, Mr. Dao, to the back of a small restaurant. The room was an office of some sort, with family photos on the wall along with hand-woven tapestries that seemed to be generations old.</p><p>Mr. Dao greeted who Rie could only assume was the owner, with a tight self-satisfied smile. “My friend…everyone on this street pays for my protection. Do you really want to risk your business, your family’s livelihood for your own pride? I’ve given you a more than generous offer.”</p><p>“You’re the only one they need protecting from! I already told you, my answer is no,” the owner argued back. “Take you thugs and leave before I get the police!</p><p>“You should get the police,” Mr. Dao agreed with false concern. “A group of roughians just broke into your store and there’s no one here to stop them.” The man nodded his head, and Rie knew that was their cue.</p><p>Holding back a discontented sigh, Rie stomped her foot, causing the man’s desk to flip over, his belongings crashing to the floor. The other benders did much more damage. The Firebender girl burned the tapestries and photos, reducing the precious memories to ash. The waterbender burst all the taps in the kitchen, causing a small flood.</p><p>“Stop! Just stop, please!” the owner begged. Mr. Dao held his hand up, waiting triumphantly for the man’s submission. “Fine.” He trudged, brokenly, to the overturned desk, managing to lift it back up and pull some cash from one of the broken drawers, which he handed over to Mr. Dao.</p><p>“I will make sure these criminals are removed from your establishment, good sir.” Mr. Dao grinned. “Now, what do you say when someone saves you?”</p><p>“Thank you,” the man spat out, staring down at the floor in defeated contempt.</p><p>Everyone filed out the room after Mr. Dao, Rie waiting to be last. She stared down at a half-burnt photo of the man with his family, although the wife’s face was now almost completely destroyed. Rie carefully picked the photo up and offered it to the man, shame weighing her head down. “Sorry about this,” she muttered quickly, unable to help herself.</p><p>The man took the photo from Rie’s hands, his eyes full of hatred as he stared at her. “You benders are all going to get what you deserve one day soon.” Rie forced herself to keep a neutral face, leaving quickly so she was not left behind.</p><p>Outside, Mr. Dao handed out a few pitiful pieces of cash to them all before leaving the benders behind and only taking his permanent protection with him. People like Mr. Dao needed benders for their intimidation, but why pay for one full time when the streets were filled with benders just as desperate as the people they were being paid pittances to intimidate. It was how rich thugs like Dao stayed so rich.</p><p>Rie walked back to the apartment feeling sick, unable to forget the burning, hate-filled stare the man had given her when he promised Rie her own retribution.</p><p> </p><p>Kana had enjoyed her first day at work immensely. Most of the customers were friendly old men and women well versed in the game of Pai Sho, others were friends having a playful match, but all were friendly enough. The kitchen staff had even given Kana some extra desserts to take back home with her.</p><p>As Kana walked down the streets, she wondered if Rie would be back yet, and if she had a sweet tooth. Rie had warned Kana about walking alone at night; to keep a steady, determined pace no matter what, and not to look around too much. Despite what she had been told, Kana couldn’t help but stop and glance up at some lanterns that a pair of young girls were sending off from a balcony. While stopped, Kana noticed a figure out of the corner of her eye, coming towards her.</p><p>Thinking quickly, Kana switched the box of sweets into her other hand and threw her elbow into the person’s stomach right as they laid a hand on her shoulder. Kana was prepared to run away when she recognized the attackers voice as they yelped in pain.</p><p>“What the hell Kana!?”</p><p>“Ronin?! I’m sorry but you snuck up on me!” Kana argued, checking to see if the man was okay. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>Ronin stood up, rubbing his sore stomach, and giving the woman an incredulous look. “I was looking for <em>you</em>.” The man took Kana’s wrist, leading her away. “Come on, I didn’t park Ollie too far from here. We’re going back to my place.”</p><p>Kana pulled her wrist away, shaking her head. “I thought I couldn’t be around you because your dad would send me back home,” she asked, with more than a little bitterness in her voice.</p><p>Ronin rubbed the back of his neck, frustrated. “I know what I said, but I was wrong. You’re my friend and I’m ganna help you,” he explained.</p><p>“That’s nice of you Ro, but I kind of don’t need it? I already have a place to stay, and a job.” She held up her box of leftovers. “They even gave me cake!” she added, with a smile.</p><p>“Don’t tell me you’re actually staying with that thug-girl from the other day?” Ronin asked, horrified.</p><p>Kana frowned, turning away from the man. “Shes not a thug. She saved my life. <em>And</em> shes my <em>friend</em>,” the girl argued. “I should go.” Kana stated, but she softened slightly when she turned to look at the man. “I’m glad you want to help me, but I can take care of myself. I’m not as helpless as you think.”</p><p>Ronin wanted to argue more but he sensed he couldn’t win this right now. “Can I least walk you home? To make up for being such a bad friend before?” he asked, innocently.</p><p>Kana smiled, looping her arm though Ronin’s. “You were only a <em>not-great</em> friend, not a bad one,” she assured him, leading the man to Rie’s place.</p><p>Ronin smiled back, happy to follow the woman. He wanted to see for himself what kind of mess Kana had gotten herself mixed up into, and who this girl she was staying with was. He doubted whoever she was had good intentions….</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Earth Meet Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rie and Ronin have a minor confrontation.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rie was lounged on the couch, running her fingers over the stitching Kana had done on her jacket, mind somewhere else completely. She snapped back to reality when she heard the creaking of the door swinging open, announcing Kana’s return.</p><p>“Rie I’m back! I brought treats and a friend.” The woman called out.</p><p><em>A friend?, </em>Rie thought, skeptically. She sat up, turning to see who this friend was only to immediately roll her eyes when she recognized the man. “Oh goodie, snooty rich boy is here,” the girl groaned.</p><p>Kana tutted, giving Rie a playfully stern look. “Try to be nice please, he’s my friend,” she asked, closing the door behind them. “Besides, people who are rude to guests don’t get cake,” she smirked, flashing the treats before quickly closing the lid again.</p><p>Rie glared at the woman before letting out an exaggerated sigh and going to greet the man. “Rie,” she muttered, holding her hand out but pointedly not looking at the man.</p><p>“Ronin,” he replied, with just as much sourness, squeezing her hand a little harder than was necessary when he shook it. Rie didn’t give him the satisfaction of a reaction.</p><p>Introduction accomplished, Rie ignored the way the man was not subtly inspecting everything in the apartment with a judgemental gaze and turned her attention to Kana instead. “How’s your ankle feel after being on it all day?” Rie asked, in a quieter tone.</p><p>Kana pulled her hair out of the bun, letting it fall onto her shoulders freely. “It’s fine,” she assured the other woman, massaging her scalp to ease the tension from the pins.</p><p>“What happened to your ankle?” Ronin asked, blatantly eavesdropping.</p><p>Rie gave Kana a pointed look, which Kana returned with an assuring smile. “You know me, clumsy as ever. You’d think I’d be more stable in a place with no ice!” she joked. Rie was impressed how easily the lie had flowed from the woman’s mouth, she didn’t think Kana had it in her.</p><p>“And the burn on her hand that wasn’t there before?” the man asked, without missing a beat. Rie held steady, not flinching under Ronin’s scrutinous stare. “I’m not an idiot, Kana. I know what type of person she is.”</p><p>“Oh? Why don’t you tell me what kind of person I am exactly.” Rie challenged the man, stepping forward so that her shoulders squared with his.</p><p>“You’re the kind of low life who takes cheap jobs using your bending to bully and intimidate the less fortunate. You use your power like it makes you better than others. And now you’re involving Kana in whatever scheme you’ve got going,” he sneered.</p><p>“Stop it both of you.” Kana attempted to separate them, but neither were paying her much mind.</p><p>Ronin continued on, Rie watching with dark amusement in her eyes. “Lucky you, you found a naïve Waterbender looking for a place to stay. A perfect little target for you to manipulate into helping you.”</p><p>Rie didn’t care what this man thought about her, but the way he spoke about Kana, as if she were some dumb child, made her angry. Before she could really comprehend what she was doing, Rie had shoved the man back, kicking up some rock with her foot so that the man would trip over it and stumble backwards onto the floor.</p><p>“Stop it!” Kana tried again, desperately.</p><p>Ronin wasted no time getting up again, his fist lighting up as he pulled it back, winding up for a punch. Rie readied herself for the hit, feeling her own had, the burnt one, begin to pulse. At first she thought her injury was acting up again, but then she realized the heat was flowing from inside her hand, itching to burst fourth.</p><p>Right as both of them leaned in to attack a wave of water from the sink enveloped both their torsos, pressing their arms tightly to their bodies before freezing, locking both of the angry benders in place.</p><p>Rie turned to see an annoyed looking Kana with her hands on her hips, looking between the two of them in shocked disappointment. “I said <em>stop,”</em> she scolded them. “Ronin,” she began, turning to the man. “You don’t know Rie so don’t make assumptions and judgement about her life. And anyways, what the name of the spirits do you think you’re doing attacking your host in their home! Weren’t you raised better than that?”</p><p>Rie made the mistake of chuckling at the slightly guilty look on the man’s face as Kana told him off. This only brought Kana’s wrath down onto her. “And you!” she paused, taking a calming breath before simply shaking her head in disappointment. Rie felt her heart stop in her chest, the sick feeling from earlier returned and she looked away in shame. Rie knew what Kana was thinking without her having to say it aloud. ‘The Avatar doesn’t get to just attack people for calling them names.’</p><p>“I don’t need you to defend me, okay?” Kana finally said, calmly. “Now, can you two behave or am I going to have to keep you on ice?”</p><p>Ronin scoffed. “I could burn through this if I wanted to,” he muttered.</p><p>Rie rolled her eyes at the man’s wounded pride. “Best behaviour, I promise,” she conceded, for Kana’s sake only.</p><p>With a satisfied nod, Kana released the two benders, guiding the water back to the sink gently. “Ronin, you’re right, I lied to you earlier, but only because we’re not supposed to talk about an ongoing police investigation,” the girl explained.</p><p>“Investigation?” Ronin questioned, his concern growing. Rie could practically hear the gears turning in the man’s mind as his eyes grew wide in understanding. “You two were at the Emerald Palace during the attack?” he asked, shocked.</p><p>Kana nodded. “We’re fine, and so are a lot of other people thanks to Rie. Her Earthbending was the only thing that stopped the whole place from collapsing on top of us. But that’s how she burnt her hand, and I hurt my ankle,” she explained, delicately.</p><p>For the first time since stepping inside the door, Rie noticed that Ronin was at a loss for words. After a few moments he composed himself. “That’s what you meant when you said she saved your life?”</p><p>“Yes. So maybe you owe Rie an apology for calling her a no-good low life.” Kana suggested, pointedly.</p><p>“Hey, what’s with adding the ‘no-good’?” Rie complained, feigning offense.</p><p>“Hush you,” Kana silenced her, but it came with a warm smile. “You also owe Ronin an apology for pushing him.”</p><p>Both benders dragged their feet, seeming more like stubborn toddlers who had fought over a toy than adults to Kana. Eventually, Kana dragged a muttered ‘sorry’ out of both of them, and seemed satisfied.</p><p>“Good. Now that everyone has calmed down, why don’t we have some of this cake?” Kana suggested, happily going off to grab some plates and utensils. Rie and Ronin continued to eye each other in silent dislike, but took a seat at opposite ends of the table none the less.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A Promise Made</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rie comes clean to Kana about the job she worked.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a long, awkward evening to say the least. By the end though, Kana had managed to convince Ronin that she was safe and happy. He agreed not to burn down Rie’s apartment and take Kana away with him so long as the girl stayed in contact and asked him if she ever needed anything.</p><p>Rie flopped down onto the couch, exhausted from the sub-textual sparring that had gone on between she and Ronin the entire conversation. “Nice friend you’ve got there, Sweetheart,” Rie huffed.</p><p>“He’s really not that bad once you get to know him.” Kana assured the woman, taking a seat beside her and seeking out her comb from her bag. She brushed her hair, and began re-braiding it again, Rie watching silently.</p><p>Kana smiled when she noticed she had an audience. “I could do yours if you want?” She suggested, eyes shining.</p><p>Rie gave the woman a look. “I don’t think so. Besides its too short anyways.” She ruffled her hand through her hair to show.</p><p>“Come on…” Kana begged, a smirk on her face. “A tiny little one!” She turned her body, slowly reaching for the woman’s hair. Rie tried to shuffle away from her, but her back hit the arm rest. Kana continued, playfully capturing the woman’s hair and running her fingers through it. “It’s totally long enough!”</p><p>Rie’s face was on fire. Maybe not literally, but it felt like it. Kana was so close to her face their noses were practically touching, and her body was positioned between Rie’s legs, forearms unintentionally pinning Rie’s shoulder’s down to the couch as she leaned on them to reach the woman’s hair.</p><p>“Fine! Fine!” Rie agreed, in panic. “You can braid it!”</p><p>“Yay!” Kana explained leaping up, and despite herself, Rie felt a brief pang of longing for the loss of the woman’s warm body pressed against her.</p><p>Rie took a steady breath, moving to sit cross-legged on the ground in front of the couch so Kana could sit behind her, elevated, to braid. The moment the woman’s soft hands were moving through her hair again, Rie closed her eyes, letting her shoulders fall, relaxed.</p><p>“How was your job by the way?” Kana asked, those simple words causing all Rie’s tension to flow right back into her. Rie considered what lie she could tell, but none of it sat right with her.</p><p>With a heavy sigh, Rie finally answered. “It was awful. Rich boy was right about me.” Kana’s fingers only faltered for a moment before continuing the intricate braiding calmly. Rie took her silence as a cue to keep talking.</p><p>“I helped a man who disgusts me to my very core extort a family man, a business owner.” Rie pulled the money out her pocket, throwing it across the room with disdain. “You probably should have gone with your friend. You’d be better off with someone like him than a criminal and failed Avatar like me.”</p><p>Rie stared at the wall across from her, heart pounding. She waited for Kana storm out, disgusted. Or possibly even call Ronin back here to deliver a well-deserved beating. None of which happened. Instead Rie felt Kana finish the braid, and gently tilt Rie’s head back towards her.</p><p>Rie stared, vulnerable, up into Kana’s eyes. Unexpectedly, Kana leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss on Rie’s forehead, before patting her shoulder, silently telling her it was okay to move.</p><p>“Do you want to be better?” She asked, softly.</p><p>Rie turned around, on her knees in front of this beautiful, kind, strong woman whom she had so entirely misjudged when she first met. “Yes.” Rie nodded, dumbly, like a child begging for forgiveness.</p><p>Kana’s smile was like redemption itself. “Then we’ll do better. Together.” The smile transformed into a small frown as Kana reached forward flicking Rie in the middle of her forehead, the same place she had kissed her moments before. “But that’s for lying to me.”</p><p>Rie chuckled breathily, relief flowing through her. “Yeah, I deserved that.” She stood up, stretching her muscles. “So, Waterbending huh?” she asked. “I hope you don’t expect me to call you Sifu Kana.”</p><p>“I can already tell you’re going to be a difficult student,” she shot back, playfully.</p><p> </p><p>Back at this apartment, Ronin still felt uneasy about the whole situation. His hand tapped anxiously on the phone as he tried to make up his mind about making this call. He couldn’t get Rie’s hand out his mind. Her palm was burned. Just her palm- nothing else. He had seen that kind of burn before, on kids learning Firebending who lost control the flames.</p><p>Ronin picked up the phone, the number barely ringing out before the other end of the line answered. “How can I assist you tonight, Sir,” a chillingly calm voice asked.</p><p>“I need you to follow someone and report everything back to me.” Ronin replied.</p><p>“Of course, Sir, I just need the details.”</p><p>Ronin told him everything.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Flow Like Water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kana and Rie make a first attempt at Waterbending.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rie fell onto her back with a thud, groaning in pain. “You know, I got less bruises working for extortionists like Mr. Dao,” Rie complained, sluggish to stand back up.</p><p>“Well maybe you wouldn’t get knocked down if you paid attention to the lesson.” Kana smirked, no sympathy in her tone as she whipped another blast of water at Rie, forcing her roll to the side to avoid it.</p><p>Rie narrowed her eyes, charging at the woman, who swiftly side stepped her, using her own momentum against her to push her stumbling into the wall. “Where did you even learn to fight like this?” Rie asked, annoyed. “I thought you participated in knitting contests.”</p><p>“I’m not fighting. I’m dodging, moving with the flow like water.” Kana countered. “You, however, are fighting- and not very well.” The girl laughed.</p><p>Rie let out a frustrated huff, stomping her foot lightly which caused the ground beneath Kana to shift unsteadily, knocking her down. “Hey- no Earthbending!” The woman scolded.</p><p>Rie rolled her eyes, reaching out a hand to help her teacher up. “I thought you wanted to teach me Waterbending, not dodging.” Rie asked, in a quieter tone, in case anyone was around. They have found a secluded corner of the docks where no one would bug them at this time of night.</p><p>“I am going to teach you, I just think it’s in your best interest to learn the methodology behind Waterbending before actually trying it.” Kana explained.</p><p>“But why?” Rie pushed, frustrated with all the movement exercises she had been put through lately. It felt like silly dancing, which Rie wasn’t very good at either.</p><p>Kana let out a sigh, a worried look on her face. “Well…” she began, taking a seat on an old crate. “From what I remember of the stories we were told about the Avatar back home, there’s a certain order to these things…”</p><p>“Believe me, I know about the stupid order.” Rie interrupted, snidely.</p><p>“Exactly, so, let’s pretend for a moment you were born in one of the Water Tribes right? You would have learned Waterbending as your primary element, and then you would have been taught Earth, Fire, and Air in turn. Just like the cycle of the Avatar.” Kana continued, nervously. “Well… If you were supposed to learn water as a primary element, but you learned Earthbending instead, that breaks with the natural order. I’m worried that by being an Earthbender you may be locked out of your Waterbending.”</p><p>Rie hung her head, glowering down at the ground. “That’s great,” was all she muttered, burning with silent rage and self pity. Not only was she born wrong, but now Rie had no chance at being a real Avatar. After all, the key to being the Avatar was mastering all four elements- something Rie was now sure she would never be able to do. She cursed herself and everything related to waterbending….except maybe Kana.</p><p>Kana put a gentle hand on Rie’s shoulder. “It’s not that I think it’s impossible, but I think connecting spiritually to Waterbending is the way to connecting physically.”</p><p>“What, you want me to meditate in the moonlight or something?” Rie sneered.</p><p>Kana batted her on the head playfully. “Don’t disrespect the great moon spirit. She’s a friend to the Avatar.”</p><p>Rie pouted. “Can we just be done for tonight? I’m an Eathbender- I’m clunky and stubborn- moving gracefully with the flow isn’t exactly my strong suit,” the girl complained, moving a stray hair from her face which had fallen out her braid. The action gave Kana an idea.</p><p>“You need to learn to braid.” She announced, resolutely.</p><p>“Did you hit your head when I knocked you down?” Rie asked, shaking her head at the woman.</p><p>“I’m serious! We’ll start with small movements- just your fingers. Learn to braid smoothly, quickly, without thinking.” Kana explained. “I really think it could help.”</p><p>Rie let out a soft sigh, her fighting spirit gone for the night. “Can’t make me any worse I suppose,” she conceded, earning a frown from Kana.</p><p>“It’ll be okay, Rie,” she offered, giving the woman a comforting hug. “These things take time. No one becomes the Avatar over night.” She stood up, dusting herself off. “Now come on, <em>some of us</em> have work in the morning,” Kana teased.</p><p> </p><p>The next afternoon, when Kana was back from the Pai Sho place she worked at, they had their first lesson in braiding. Kana’s long, silky hair, fell gently down her shoulders and chest, ready to be braided.</p><p>“I’ll show you the simplest braid- just three strands.” She demonstrated the methodic pattern. “Left over right over left over right,” she explained. “Like the push and pull of the moon and tide- constant.” Once finished, Kana untangled the hair once more. “You try.”</p><p>Rie gnawed on her lip anxiously. Unlike when Kana had braided Rie’s hair, they were sat face to face, knees pushed up against each other. “Don’t blame me if I pull your hair out or something…” Rie muttered, reluctantly splitting the hair into three sections.</p><p>Her work was slow and messy, often dropping strands and having to try to collect them with her other fingers without dropping the main three sections. The end result looked like it could have been a half decent braid to begin with- but then had been slept on for about a week. Stray hairs shot out on different directions, the tightness changed multiple times causing weird lumps.</p><p>“I told I’d be bad at this.” Rie huffed. Kana smiled, carefully undoing the braid and brushing out the knots.</p><p>“It was a first try- relax. Do it again, think less about it this time, just talk me while you work.” Kana suggested.</p><p>“Talk…” Rie repeated. “Talk about what…” she mumbled while she fussed over getting the three sections even. “Talk about how I’m never going to be able to do this? That’s a given. I don’t know why you have so much faith in me. Even if you could teach me to Waterbend, I don’t think I could ever be the Avatar you want me to be. I’m no Aang or Kyoshi,” she continued, her mind wandering away from the task and into her insecurities. “It’s too public…too much pressure. I want to help people but—” she stopped when she ran out of hair.</p><p>Rie and Kana both inspected the braid, it was still messy, but much better this time. Rie’s fingers had adjusted to the awkward passing motion. “Again,” Kana insisted. “This time don’t look at it, look at me. And keep talking”</p><p>Rie swallowed heavily, much less confident in her words when she had to form them while meeting Kana’s unwavering gaze. “I was saying…I want to help people…But I’m not ready to be saving the world…Or for them to even know about me really.” She pressed on, unnerved by Kana’s uncharacteristic lack of emotion in her eyes as she listened. “I just wish there were a different way to help people. Small scale, like what braiding is to waterbending form.”</p><p>Rie finished, expecting to look down and see a mess of loose hairs, only to find a decent braid. The woman looked up at her friend, finally being greeted with that warm smile she had become accustomed to. “If you can trust your body to move the right way, like you trusted your fingers to, you’ll be able to waterbend in no time.”</p><p>“That’s some crafty teaching there, Sifu.” Rie smirked.</p><p>Kana shook her head in amusement, standing up. “That’s probably enough for today.” She added, quietly moving to the couch and brushing out her hair. Rie frowned at the oddly dispirited action.</p><p>“Everything okay?” Rie asked, cautiously.</p><p>“Yeah I’m fine,” Kana assured the woman. “Just tired from work.”</p><p>“Oh,” Rie nodded, not wanting to bother the woman more. “I’ll just…leave you to it then,” she concluded awkwardly, heading to her room and shutting the door. Rie laid down in bed shoving her face into a pillow and letting out a muffled groan. She felt like she was letting the woman down, and she wasn’t sure why that hurt so much. She had let plenty of people down in her life, it was pretty much her winning personality trait.</p><p>Rie tugged the pillow tighter, letting exhaustion and disappointment drift her into an uneasy sleep…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Flying Sounds Nice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rie achieves her first milestone with Waterbending.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Republic City Council was in a meeting regarding the bombing, but even Tenzin, with all his meditation training, could not bring himself to focus on Tarrlok’s never ending rant about the injustice benders were facing.</p><p>Holding back a heavy sigh, Tenzin cleared his throat. “No one is denying that the attack on the Emerald Palace was terrible, and we all have the deepest sympathies for those injured, but we cannot discount the reason behind the bombing in the first place Tarrlok. Obviously there are people out there who have been deeply hurt by the actions of benders. We cannot discount their pain in favour of our own.”</p><p>Tarrlok looked completely affronted. “Forgive me Tenzin, but you sound as if you’re defending the anti-benders?” the man asked, venomously.</p><p>“Of course not, I would never condone violence.” Tenzin shot back. “I do however have the sense to understand that one must target the root of problems, rather than the repercussions, to truly make things better.”</p><p>There were murmurs and nods of agreement around the room. Tarrlok didn’t hide his displeasure very well. “Perhaps then, you would like to be responsible for taking down every non-bender’s petty grievances while myself and my task force actually apprehend these insurgents,” the man suggested.</p><p>Tenzin shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Yes I’m well aware of the eager-handed little task force you’ve gathered, Tarrlok. I warn you, tread carefully. As a council of Master Benders any action we take can easily be twisted into more fuel for the anti-bender movement. We have just as much responsibility to bother benders and non alike who live in this city. I urge you to act like it, Tarrlok.”</p><p>“If I didn’t know better I’d say you were making a pretty bold insinuation there, Tenzin. I’d urge you to be careful as well,” Tarrlok threatened, eyes narrow.</p><p>Tenzin stood up, face grim. It was obvious to all parties that this meeting had come to an end. “May the Avatar help us all…” Tenzin muttered as he walked away. He paused in the doorway when he heard Tarrlok’s vicious laugh.</p><p>“Still holding out hope the Avatar is around?” he sneered, an amused look on his face. “The Avatar cycle is over, Tenzin. It’s a new world…time you accepted it.”</p><p>Tenzin left without another word; the door slamming shut behind him without touch. Tarrlok looked very satisfied with himself.</p><p> </p><p>Over the next few days, Rie had done more braids than she could even count; on Kana, on herself, even with stray pieces of string. She was able to do some of the more complex braids with ease now, although never quicker than Kana could.</p><p>Although they practiced her ‘small-scale skills’, as Kana called them, the woman had been a little different recently. She seemed less energetic, and she bugged Rie less to go places with her or do things. The mountain of reasons Rie had come up with in her mind as to why Kana might me upset with her continued to grow.</p><p>This evening Kana had come back from work and announced she was taking a bath, heading into the bathroom without so much as a glance at Rie. The Earthbender frowned, going back to practicing her braiding with imaginary hair. It felt stupid, but it allowed her to word on the dexterity and control.</p><p>“Rie?” Kana called from the bathroom after a few minutes, her voice sounding small and uncertain.</p><p>Rie stood, concern knitting her brows. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>Kana hesitated. “Could you…come here?” she asked.</p><p>“In the room?” Rie questioned, uncertain.</p><p>“Please?” Kana asked again.</p><p>Rie complied, cautiously opening the bathroom door. Kana was sat in the tub with a bath-towel wrapped around her, holding her knees up to her chest in the warm water. “What’s wrong?” Rie asked, utterly confused.</p><p>“Will you…sit with me? ”Rie blinked, unsure if she was misunderstanding the woman or not. Kana explained further. “Just…sit beside me here and talk with me?” she explained, gesturing to the floor next to the tub.</p><p>Rie felt slightly hesitant, but Kana was asking so quiet and desperately, she couldn’t refuse. She sat down on the floor, back resting against the tub. She heard the sloshing of water moving, but with her back to the woman, couldn’t see what Kana was doing, until she felt the woman rest her head against Rie’s shoulder.</p><p>“Sorry if this is weird…” Kana mumbled.</p><p>Rie shook her head slightly. “No…not at all,” she assured her friend. “So…did I…do something to upset you?” Rie asked, nervously.</p><p>Kana sighed softly. ‘No, it’s nothing to do with you… I just…” she hesitated, hugging herself tighter. “I miss my friends from back home…I miss my family,” she admitted.</p><p>Rie wanted to throw her face into her palms. She felt so incredibly stupid and selfish to have made this all about herself. Of course Kana missed her family back home. She had run away because of an arranged marriage, not because she didn’t love them.</p><p>“There was just always someone with you back home. Washing your hair, mending clothes together, sharing beds,” Kana continued. “When you braided my hair, it reminded me of how my mother used to braid it everyday for me when I was younger… Do you think she’s upset at me for running away?”</p><p>Rie reached a hand back to gently hold Kana’s head, “Well…you’re very miss-able, Sweetheart,” she attempted to soothe the woman. Rie wasn’t sure what words she could offer to Kana. She didn’t know much about families or homes.</p><p>“What’s your mother like?” Kana asked, sitting up.</p><p>Rie retracted her hand, fidgeting with her fingers anxiously. “I never knew my mother,” she admitted. “I grew up in an orphanage in the lower ring of Ba Sing Se. The matron of the place, Miss Jiao, was a tough old lady who made it her life’s mission to keep me in check.”</p><p>If Kana had thoughts on the matter, she kept them to herself, instead responding with a simple, “I’m sorry.”</p><p>Rie shrugged, resting an arm along the side of the tub and letting her fingers dangle down into the water. “It’s fine. But you don’t want to hear about my shitty life,” Rie chuckled. “Tell me about your mother.”</p><p>Kana smiled sadly. “She was really caring, if not a little protective. She would take me to go penguin sledding in secret because my dad didn’t approve of young ladies sledding on animals,” the girl laughed.</p><p>“Penguin-sledding?” Rie questioned, letting her fingers swirl in the warm water, eyes closed as she imagined a young Kana playing in the snow, care-free.</p><p>“A time-honoured tradition,” Kana explained. “I wish I could take you sometime,” Kana added, seeming more like herself again. “The cold breeze in your face as you shoot down the hill…it’s almost like flying.”</p><p>Rie smiled, imagining that also. “Flying sounds nice,” she laughed opening her eyes and pulling her hand out the water to sit up. When she reached her hand behind her head to stretch, Rie noticed something moving out the corner of her eye. She turned to see a string of water which followed her hand from tub.</p><p>“Oh my Spirits,” Kana breathed.</p><p>“Did I just?” Rie gasped, the water dropping back down once Rie looked away from it to stare at Kana in shock.</p><p>“You waterbent!” Kana exclaimed, sitting up and hugging Rie tightly, practically soaking the girl in water. The two girls laughed as they embrace, Rie eventually slipping on the water which soaked the bathroom floor, falling over. Kana gasped and then began laughing even harder.</p><p>“You look like a beached Tiger-seal flopping around like that!” She teased.</p><p>“Shut up!” Rie laughed, attempting to reach over and splash some water at Kana, but slipping on her knees again.</p><p>“Sorry, sorry,” Kana apologized, using waterbending to put all the water back in the tub.</p><p>Later, after both girls had dried off, Rie and Kana sat on the couch with a glass of water in front of them. “I did it before, I don’t get why I can’t do it now,” Rie complained.</p><p>“Don’t get frustrated! You Waterbent for the first time, that’s enough of an accomplishment for today,” Kana assured the woman.</p><p>“Fine,” Rie conceded, standing up. “I’m exhausted anyways, we should head to bed.”</p><p>Kana nodded in agreement, beginning to re-arrange the pillows on the couch for her to sleep on again, only for Rie to grab the pillows away from her.</p><p>“What are you doing, dummy?” she asked, heading towards the bedroom. “Come on, hurry up,” she called when Kana just stared at her confused. “You better not steal all the covers, okay?”</p><p>Kana’s face broke into a wide smile. “No promises!” she laughed, hurrying after Rie. “You’re really just a big softie deep down aren’t you, Rie?” Kana teased.</p><p>“I’m just sick of you moping around all the time. Just shut up pretend I’m one of your friends from back home or something.” Rie argued.</p><p>“I don’t have to pretend,” Kana smiled, “You <em>are</em> my friend.”</p><p>Rie’s cheeks flushed, and she shoved a pillow into the woman’s face to get her to stop staring at her with those doe eyes. “Go to sleep,” she huffed, laying down and hiding her own face in a pillow too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Air Acolyte Kenji</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eager for action Air Acolyte, Kenji, begs Tenzin to let him investigate Tarrlok.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kenji let out a forlorn sigh, leaning against the handle of the broom he was supposed to be using to clean the Air Bison’s stables. He always seemed to get assigned the worst chores out of all the air acolytes. He figured this was because he wasn’t like the rest of them. He didn’t meditate so much as he practiced notching his antique bow with swift precision, and he was less into the philosophy of ancient sages so much as the legends of powerful Airbenders of the past.</p><p>It was his love of all things Air-Nomad related which drove Kenji to becoming an Air Acolyte at Air Temple Island in Republic City’s bay. He wanted to be a part it all. Tenzin was practically the man’s idol, and while Kenji was happy with his bow and arrow, if he could wish for one kind of bending to acquire it would be Airbending.</p><p>Kenji’s parents hadn’t been very happy when he left the city to join the Acolytes, but a large part of that had been that Kenji, as a well built young man, had a far easier time lifting all the produce crates at the family’s grocery store than his father did. While it made things a little more difficult for his parents not to have him around to help run the store, they understood this was his dream and supported him in his decisions.</p><p>Kenji still kept in contact with them, making sure his father didn’t work too hard and throw out his back again, and assuring his worrying mother that he was being fed enough by the Acolytes. Lately however, his parent’s letters had become more concerning. They were afraid because lots of other stores around them had begun to be extorted by Bender-groups, and they worried about going bankrupt if they were forced to pay the Benders’ fees as well.</p><p>It wasn’t in accordance with the Air Nomad or Acolyte way, and Kenji was by no means on the side of the Anti-Bender equalists, but he did wish that there were someone out there looking out for the little guys and teaching these bullies a lesson.</p><p>Kenji snapped out of his train of thought when he noticed Tenzin landing nearby with his Bison, Oogie. The man tossed his broom to the side and hurried over. “Tenzin! Can I talk to you? If you have a minute. Please?” the eager boy asked.</p><p>Tenzin, whose back was turned to Kenji, grimaced silently. “Of course, what is it Acolyte Kenji?” he asked, calmly despite his mental exhaustion.</p><p>“I’ve been hearing a lot of stuff about Tarrlok’s task force on the radio, and I know you don’t trust him, so I was thinking, I could infiltrate the task force and report back to you if they’re doing anything illegal or planning anything crazy,” Kenji suggested, excitedly.</p><p>“Absolutely not.” Tenzin refuted, sternly. “Regardless of the fact that ‘infiltration’ goes against the Air Nomad way, it’s far too dangerous. And besides,” Tenzin continued, voice more sympathetic, “you are not a bender Kenji- I doubt Tarrlok would let you anywhere near his task force.”</p><p>Kenji stared down at his feet in frustrated disappointment. From what he’d learned about the Air Nomads of the past, they were always willing to offer their help to achieve peace and justice should the need arise. That’s what he wanted to be. But instead he was a glorified shrine custodian.</p><p>Tenzin patted the man on the shoulder gently. “It’s for the best,” he assured Kenji. “And if you still feel anxious for action, I suggest some calming meditation to clear the mind and regain neutrality.”</p><p>Kenji nodded mechanically. “I’ll do that…” he muttered, heading back to finish cleaning the stables.</p><p> </p><p>Rie glanced over Kana’s shoulder as she sat at the table, scribbling furiously on a piece of paper. “What are you doing?” she asked, trying to read what was written.</p><p>Kana threw her torso over the paper, hiding it. “Nothing! It’s just…a letter,” the woman admitted. “I can’t go back home, but that doesn’t mean I can’t talk to my family still. I’m sending my mother a letter to let her know I’m okay and I’m happy.”</p><p>Rie narrowed her eyes, a smirk on her face. “Hmm…and what would you be saying that I can’t read?” the woman asked, a sneaky hand slowly reaching toward the paper. “You wouldn’t be talking about me, now would you?”</p><p>“No!” Kana denied, cheeks flushing instantly.</p><p>“You are!” Rie, made a grab for the paper, but Kana ducked away with it, backing across the room.</p><p>“It’s nothing! All I said was that I met a stubborn roughian, who doesn’t even wash her dishes, and I’m unfortunately stuck staying with her.”</p><p>Rie huffed. “I do my dishes!...eventually.”</p><p>Kana shook her head. “If you grew up back home, you would have to do all the sewing for a week for forgetting your chores.”</p><p>Rie shrugged. “Doesn’t sound so bad. Miss Jiao would just not feed me if I didn’t do my chores- but that kind of backfired, because then there were no dishes for me to do anyways,” Rie laughed. She stopped laughing when she noticed the horrified look on Kana’s face.</p><p>“She didn’t feed you?” the woman asked, in disbelief. “How was this Miss Jiao even allowed to take care of kids?”</p><p>“Well it’s not like there was a line of people clawing to take care of us. We took what we could get.” Rie explained, taking a seat on the couch.</p><p>“I’m sorry you had to go through that.” Kana said, taking a seat beside her.</p><p>Rie rolled her eyes at the pitying look Kana was giving her. “It wasn’t all bad. She was a cranky old woman, but Miss Jiao was the closest thing I ever had to a mother. She took care of me. She actually paid attention to me.”</p><p>“How old were you when you left the orphanage?” Kana asked.</p><p>“I left only a year ago actually.” Rie stared down at her shoes. “Miss Jiao was getting over the hill, so I decided to stay even after I turned 16. To help with the kids.”</p><p>“You took care of kids?” Kana asked, shocked.</p><p>“Shut up, kids are easy to entertain. Just kick an Earthball around with them. It’s not so hard.” Rie shot back. She gnawed on her lip, distracted in thought. “I wonder how the old bat is doing.”</p><p>“Well, you could always write a letter,” Kana suggested, going back to the table to finish her own letter.</p><p>Rie remained on the couch, thinking about the idea. A weird part of her missed the strict and stubborn woman despite how they left things when Rie ran away from Ba Sing Se. Guilt and betrayal washed over the woman in equal measures. She had said some horrible things to Miss Jiao before leaving, but on the other hand, Jiao had broken Rie’s trust…and her heart. It was easier to let that bridge stay burned.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>[ Kana’s letter:]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dear Mom,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>First off, I’m safe, so please don’t be worried. I can’t tell you where I am, but I’m okay… I’m sorry for running away. I know it might be considered selfish, but I just couldn’t bring myself to marry Koe. I love you all, and it broke my heart to leave, but I wanted to see more of the world, and be more than I ever could have been as Koe’s wife.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At first I was afraid every moment of being away from home… but I met a new friend and she’s shown me that I can be strong and independent. She was a little rough around the edges at first, but now I feel she is close to my heart. She reminds me of Father with her stubbornness…but she can also be really caring and kind. Is it odd to say I feel like we’ve known each other lifetimes already? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wish I could come home, but there are things I need to do first, I hope you and Father can understand. Please tell him I’m sorry and that I miss you both. I’ll come home one day, and I know you’ll both be proud of the woman I’ve become.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>P.S- Please tell Koe that he has my blessing and encouragement to find someone else to be his wife.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All my love,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kana</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Return To Where She Belongs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ronin has a confrontation with his Father, putting both he and Kana in difficult positions.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ronin hadn’t spoken to his father since the humiliation in his office the other day, where he had been so kindly reminded of just how dependent he still was on his family’s wealth. In addition to protecting his already wounded pride, Ronin had been avoiding his father for another reason; Kana. It was easier to simply not put himself in the position where he might have to lie about who had been with and what he might know.</p><p>He knew he couldn’t avoid the interrogation forever. By now word surely would have gotten to Kana’s Father’s friends in each of the major cities, asking after his daughter’s whereabouts. Ronin’s Father would be the first on that list they would ask, seeing as Ronin was the only person Kana had known outside the Southern Water Tribe.</p><p>As expected, Ronin received a call from his Father’s secretary informing him that he was to come to the office because his dad had something urgent to discuss with him. Ronin considered calling Kana to warn the woman that things were starting to catch up with her, but he wouldn’t put it past his Father to check who he was making calls to. It would be better to keep his distance from the woman for a while, just to be sure.</p><p>When Ronin arrived, neither his Father’s receptionist nor his Father were in ornate office. It was equally possible that they were in a meeting as it was that they might be sequestered in an empty conference room somewhere being less than discrete. Ronin took the free time to roam about, lazily scanning the documents left out on the large mahogany desk.</p><p>As he let his eyes wander across the different documents, one paper in particular caught his eye, the words ‘Emerald Palace’ leaping of the page at him. Ronin frowned, gently nudging the paper on top of it to the side slightly so he could read more without it seeming like he had been snooping.</p><p>The document was an insurance form. An approval for the payout money because the building had been destroyed. The collector of the insurance money was listed as a ‘The Chin Group’. Ronin’s frown deepened. He could remember that name from somewhere, he just couldn’t place it. Furthermore, Ronin wondered why his Father had the insurance forms for a building he didn’t own, which housed a restaurant he couldn’t stand.</p><p>Before Ronin could give it more thought, he was caught off guard by quickly approaching footsteps. Ronin turned on his heels so as to appear like he was looking out the window instead, and tried to look bored.</p><p>“Ronin, you’re here. Good,” his Father greeted him, shooing away his secretary after handing her something. “Have a seat, son.”</p><p>Ronin complied, but he chose to sit in the armchair by the window rather than in front of his Father’s desk. He felt the distance would give him some agency and room to breath during this uncomfortable interrogation. If his Father took any offense to this, he tabled it for now and moved on to the reason why he’d brough Ronin here.</p><p>“You remember the refinery I built in the South Pole?”</p><p>“You mean the refinery your workers built?” Ronin corrected, obstinately.</p><p>Mr. Saeueng let out a dark chuckle, used to his son’s snide attitude and simply lit a cigar with his finger instead. He knew Ronin hated the smell. This was his punishment for the chair snub.</p><p>“You used to spend time with a young girl there, pretty but a desperately naïve little thing- do you remember?” he asked.</p><p>Ronin took a moment to pretend as if he was thinking it over. “Yeah, she was nice,” he answered, choosing his every reaction carefully. “Why?”</p><p>“Turns out the girl ran away,” Mr. Saeueng continued, eyeing his son closely.</p><p>Ronin scoffed. “I don’t blame her. That place was an icy nightmare. I’d leave too.”</p><p>This earned throaty laugh from his Father. “I quite agree with you, Son. The only problem is she was supposed to be getting married to a business partner of mine’s son. You remember, Koe, your age, but actually listened to his Father. He was a respectable young man, and your little friend Kana has snubbed their whole family by running away.”</p><p>“Friend is a strong word,” Ronin cut in. “It’s not like there was much to do there except for talk to her.”</p><p>“Regardless, I’ve spoken with both Koe and Kana’s Fathers and we all agree that the only place she would have been likely to go to is Republic City.” Ronin kept his eyes trained on the window, feigning disinterest. His Father leaned back in his chair, nodding to himself. “I have given Koe’s Father my personal assurance that should Kana be in the city, she will be found and returned home.”</p><p>Ronin fought the anger burning up inside him. “You’d better hire a big team then if they have to cover all of Republic City,” he offered, instead of the myriad of arguments playing out in his head.</p><p>“That won’t be necessary,” the man assured his son. “You’re going to find her.”</p><p>Ronin choked, shooting up in his chair. “What!?” he exclaimed, angry and confused.</p><p>His Father was no longer looking at him, flipping through the papers on his desk and puffing out more smoke from the foul-smelling cigar. “I’d hurry up about it too if I were you, because you won’t be allowed to work at the factory until Kana is returned to where she belongs.”</p><p>All words faltered, Ronin kicked the armchair he had been sat in moments ago, flipping the piece of furniture over and leaving a foot shaped burn mark where he had made contact. The man stormed out the office without so much as a glance at his Father. The hems of his sleeve singed from the white-hot fury being channeled into Ronin’s clenched fists.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kana finished her shift at the Pai Sho shop, waving goodbye to her co-workers with a bright smile as she exited out the back door. She hadn’t worked at the place long but she already loved it. She enjoyed getting to know a little bit about everyone who came in, hearing their stories, and sharing that working camaraderie with the other staff.</p><p>“You look far too happy for someone at their job,” Rie’s familiar voice startled Kana. She looked up to see the woman leaning against the other wall of the alleyway, arms folded across her chest, wearing her signature jacket.</p><p>“Is it a crime to enjoy my job?” Kana asked, amused.</p><p>Rie smirked. “Not a crime, but it’s pretty creepy if you ask me,” the woman teased. “Come on, let’s grab some dinner, sweetheart.”</p><p>Kana smiled to herself, following after the woman. “Have you been practicing your ‘you-know-what’?” she asked, quietly.</p><p>“Yes,” Rie answered with a huff. “I haven’t been able to do much more than move a sip sized amount though,” she admitted, annoyed with her lack of progress since the bath incident.</p><p>Kana placed a reassuring hand on Rie’s shoulder. “It’ll come with time, relax. That’s probably why you haven’t had much progress, you’re all kinds of wound up.” Kana moved her arms like waves playfully, “Be relaxed and free like water,” she joked.</p><p>Rie rolled her eyes, equally annoyed and amused. “Spirits please, no more crazy Sifu-Kana lessons for tonight. I’m too hungry for this.”</p><p>“Aww come on, you love Sifu---” her words were cut off by a scream in a nearby alleyway.</p><p>Both Kana and Rie sprang into action, running towards the source of the noise. They arrived to find a Firebender threatening an elderly woman with his flaming fist as he held his other hand out expectantly.</p><p>“Give me your money or you’ll be ash!” he threatened, flames growing dangerously.</p><p>Instantly, Kana pulled some old rainwater from a nearby puddle, putting out the man’s flame before it could burn the woman’s face. Rie moved in to encase the man between three large rock’s trapping him in place. When he tried to shoot fire at them, Kana froze the water to his hands.</p><p>With the mugger subdued, Kana hurried to the victim’s side, pulling them away from the man and comforting them. “Are you okay? Were you burned at all?” she asked, gently. The victim shook her head no, which was good, because Rie was waiting for any excuse to knock this man out despite the fact he was already restrained.</p><p>In the distance, Rie could hear whistles, which would surely be followed by Republic City officers. Rie grabbed Kana’s wrist and quickly dragged her away, running until Rie deemed it safe to stop.</p><p>“Why did we run?” Kana asked. “We didn’t do anything wrong.”</p><p>Rie gave Kana an expectant look. “Uh, hello? You’re a runaway- we don’t want to risk someone recognizing you and taking you in,” she explained.</p><p>Kana’s eyes widened in understanding. “You’re right. That was a close one,” she breathed. “At least that woman is okay,” she conceded, happy.</p><p>Rie nodded in agreement. “And hopefully that asshole goes to jail.” She chuckled to herself quietly. “If the Avatar’s job was just giving these petty criminals their due than I probably wouldn’t be half bad. It’s all the…other stuff… I’m not fit for.”</p><p>Kana thought this over, brows knitted. “So let’s start there,” she suggested, simply. “You said you wished there was a small scale version of helping the world. Here is it.”</p><p>“I’m not going to become a cop, Kana.” Rie scoffed, in disgust.</p><p>“Not a cop, silly. Just, someone who goes around looking out for those in trouble,” the woman argued, her eyes shinning with excitement at the idea.</p><p>Rie couldn’t believe her ears. “You want me to become some vigilante of Republic City?” she questioned.</p><p>“No!” Kana laughed. “I want <em>us</em> to become vigilantes.”</p><p>Rie’s shocked and confused look slowly morphed into a smile. “You are crazy,” she shook her head, and then after a few moments… “I suppose…if we just happened to be out and about some nights and we ran into trouble…” she considered.</p><p>Kana clapped excitedly. “This is going to great! We can make a real difference, Rie, you’ll see!”</p><p>“I have a feeling I’m going to regret this…” Rie muttered to herself. “Now come on, I’m still hungry.”</p><p>The two women headed off to find somewhere to eat, Kana continuing to excitedly plan things out while Rie nodded along painfully. Stepping out of the darkness, a tall man, so thin that his coat seemed to wear him instead, made note of this new development which he would report back to his employer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chief vs. Airbender</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An incident between Kana and Rie threatens their friendship.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tenzin hurried to the Republic City Police Headquarters, bursting straight into Chief of Police Lin Beifong’s office. “Is it true? There’s been another explosion?” he asked, desperately.</p><p>Chief Beifong scowled, standing at her desk. “Master Airbender or not what gives you the right to barge in here un-announced?” she snapped. “I’m in the middle of a meeting, Tenzin.”</p><p>It was only then that Tenzin noticed someone was sitting in the chair across from Lin, and that someone was Tarrlok. The man turned to smile at him sickeningly. “That’s alright Chief Beifong,” Tarrlok assured her, “I think we’ve discussed all we need to for now.” He stood up and shook Chief Beifong’s hand before walking past Tenzin smugly.</p><p>Tenzin waited until the man was gone before shutting the door and turning to Lin. “What did Tarrlok want?” he asked, suspiciously.</p><p>Lin sat down, her face a picture of annoyance. “Tarrlok has requested more officers to back his task force,” she explained, disdainfully.</p><p>“You can’t be serious?” the man asked.</p><p>“Specifically- new recruits, benders,” Lin continued. “Does the man think I’m an idiot? I know exactly what he’s doing. He’s trying to build up a group of officers who he can ensure will be loyal to him over me.”</p><p>Tenzin pinched the bridge of his nose. “I assume you refused him then?”</p><p>“Of course. I know how to do my job, Tenzin. Now what do you want?” Lin snapped.</p><p>“This new explosion at the Pro-Bender arena… Can we assume it’s anti-benders again?” the man asked, although he already knew the answer, he maintained a fraction of hope.</p><p>“Most likely,” Lin agreed. “Luckily no one was injured this time.” The woman pursed her lips, tensely. “But the bombings are only one part of the problem. I have multiple sources telling me that some pretty large scale protests are in the works. I’m worried about incidents with officers.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Tenzin asked.</p><p>“As it stands more than 60% of the police force are benders. If I assign officers to protect the protestors its just going to look like a bunch of benders restricting the non-benders’ again. I could tell all officers to stay clear of any peaceful protests, but something tells me this thing isn’t going to be pretty. A lot of people are going to get hurt- bender and non alike.”</p><p>Tenzin thought this over carefully. “Any move we make can be used against us to instigate more unrest.” He let out a defeated sigh. “The Avatar is the only person who could equally represent the benders and non-benders, to keep the peace.”</p><p>Lin frowned. “Tenzin, we need real solutions, not wishful thinking. It’s been almost 20 years, we can’t keep waiting around, hoping the Avatar will save Republic City.”</p><p>“That’s easy for you to say, Lin. You’re not the one who was responsible for finding the Avatar. You haven’t failed in your duties,” Tenzin shot back.</p><p>Lin shook her head in frustration. “I don’t have time for you to cry on my shoulder about your spiritual failings, Tenzin. That’s what your <em>wife</em> is for. Why don’t you go back to her while I actually figure out a way to stop this City from descending into total chaos,” Lin snapped, harshly.</p><p>Tenzin held back his anger, searching his mind for some wisdom that would calm him, but coming up empty. “Just promise me you’ll keep an eye on Tarrlok’s task force. I don’t trust that man.”</p><p>“Finally we agree on something.” Lin conceded.</p><p> </p><p>Kana was sitting on the couch upside down, with her legs thrown against the back, and her head pretty much hanging off the cushion. She hummed to herself as she hemmed a new dress which she had brought with her wages from the Pai Sho place.</p><p>Rie was, unfortunately, doing the dishes. They had finally run out of all dishware, and Kana had threatened to completely drench Rie’s bed if she didn’t do her dishes already. Rie was confident in her Earthbending, but she wasn’t going to argue with an angry looking Kana when she had that wild ‘mother turtle-duck whose about to attack you’ look in her eye.</p><p>Rie didn’t recognize the tune Kana hummed, but it was pleasant and catchy. She let her mind go blank as she listened, methodically washing plate after plate. Her eyes slipped closed and, for a moment, Rie forgot she was washing dishes at all.   </p><p>When she opened her eyes to grab one of the cups from the counter, Rie froze. The water was staying on her hands like gloves. “Kana..” Rie whispered, trying to get the woman’s attention without breaking her own concentration.</p><p>“Just a sec!” Kana called back, finishing a knot.</p><p>“Kana look right now.” Rie tried again. This time Kana looked, barely holding back the excited scream that was on the tip of her tongue.</p><p>Kana quietly made her way over to Rie, admiring the Waterbending. “Try tossing it to me,” she instructed.</p><p>“What?” Rie questioned, still trying to maintain her cool so the water wouldn’t fall like it had last time.</p><p>“Start with forming it into a ball. Nice and soft- just push it all together in your palms,” Kana explained.</p><p>Rie hesitated, but cautiously moved her hands, scooping the water off one hand and then the other until she was hovering a ball of water between her palms. “Okay, got it, got it,” Rie muttered to herself.</p><p>Kana took a few steps back, smiling. “Now throw it to me. Just keep imagining it’s a ball.”</p><p>“I don’t think I have that much control over this thing…” Rie warned, small droplets already falling as she struggled to keep control.</p><p>“Throw it quick, stop thinking about it,” the woman insisted again.</p><p>Rie attempted to toss the sphere of water but the moment she thrust out her hands, it fell to the floor, lifeless. Rie stared at the water, frustrated. She got even more frustrated watching Kana easily guide the water off the floor and back into the sink.</p><p>“Something is still blocking your Waterbending, but I don’t think it has to do with learning in the wrong order anymore,” Kana mused. “It’s you.”</p><p>Rie’s head shot up, eyes cold. “Yeah well I could have told you that,” she snapped. “I’m the world’s worst Avatar, I was born wrong, I’ll never be able to learn Waterbending,” she continued, angrily. “I told you all this before. <em>You </em>were the one that insisted on me trying to learn this crap!”</p><p>Kana waited patiently for Rie to finish fuming, not getting upset or offended by the woman’s outbreak. “You know how to Waterbend, Rie,” Kana said, resolutely. “Being able to form the water to your hands like that? <em>And</em> maintain control over a sphere? That’s not beginner level stuff,” she explained. “You have the instinct for Waterbending, and it’s getting better by leaps and bounds.”</p><p>Rie scoffed. “But I can’t actually <em>do</em> anything with my Waterbending, so I’m still a useless Avatar,” she argued.</p><p>“Only because you <em>don’t want to</em>,” Kana retorted. “What are you so afraid is going to happen if you actually let yourself Waterbend properly?” she asked, eyes baring into the woman.</p><p>“It just feels wrong! I don’t know why!” Rie snapped, pushing past Kana to walk away. The water tribe girl wouldn’t let her go that easy, grabbing her wrist and stopping her.</p><p>“You have to confront this mental block or you’ll never be able to do this.”</p><p>“I didn’t want to do this in the first place!” Rie shouted. “You’re the one that came here and put all your hope onto my shoulders! Just because <em>you </em>want to be somebody so badly doesn’t mean you get to put all that pressure onto <em>me!”</em></p><p>Faster than Rie could comprehend, Kana had pulled some water from the sink, wrapped it around her hands and pressed her palms against Rie’s temples. “I’m sorry.” Kana whispered before that same tingling sensation as when Kana had healed her flowed through her mind.</p><p>Kana’s own eyes were also squeezed shut in concentration as she worked. The water began to glow, getting brighter and brighter until the light blacked out Rie’s vision and a wash of memories flashed before her eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Miss Jiao dragging Rie out of the water, away from the other kids. Rie screaming in agony at how tightly her wrist was being pinched. Miss Jiao forbidding Rie from every playing in the water again, and then not feeding her for 2 days to drive home the point.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rie crying in bed clutching her sore hands after Miss Jiao had hit them with a ruler 20 times each when she caught her playing pretend with the other kids; all she had done was act like Katara?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Breaking up with the first girl she had ever dated because Miss Jiao told her that Waterbenders couldn’t be trusted- that they bloodbent anyone who got in their way. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nightmares of Rie drowning while a strange woman’s called out ‘Yuka’ again and again and again…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Rie gasped back to reality, shoving Kana’s hands off her roughly, and stumbling back. “Get away from me!” she shouted. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”</p><p>“I’m sorry but you needed to see what your block was!” Kana argued, although she felt awful with herself for using waterbending on her friend without consent.</p><p>Rie tugged at her hair, squeezing her eyes shut and trying to push the painful memories back down. “I can’t believe you did that,” she croaked, looking up at the woman, broken heartedly.</p><p>When Kana saw the tears pooling in Rie’s eyes she almost collapsed in on herself. “Rie I’m sorry, I—” she reached out towards the woman, but Rie recoiled in fear. Kana froze, horrified.</p><p>Rie said no more, but her eyes cut deeply into the woman. Kana made no move to stop Rie as she headed for the door, leaving the apartment in a distressed flurry. The door slammed behind her, echoing loudly into the silence. Kana fell to her knees, holding her head in her hands, overwhelmed with shame.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Unwavering Spirit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>During a life threatening situation, Rie experiences her first spiritual connection with a past Avatar.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rie’s heart hammered loudly in her chest, so hard it almost hurt. She paid no attention to where she was going, but she forced her feet to take her further and further. Eventually the woman broke into a run, hoping that her blood rushing would drown out the memories which kept replaying in her mind.</p><p>It dark by the time Rie stopped, collapsing onto her knees from exhaustion. She breathed in straggled gasps, skin clammy from the cold sweat that ran through her. When she finally managed to drag herself to sit up, Rie was confronted with thrashing water.</p><p>She was at the edge of Yue bay, staring up at the moon, which hovered glowing over the massive statue of Avatar Aang. Rie choked in defeat, falling back down to the cool concrete. She gripped the land like it was her life line, desperate to catch her breath.</p><p>“I hate…looking at your stupid face…every day.” Rie seethed, the earth around her hands starting to crack. “What good were you anyways!? If you were suck a hero this place wouldn’t be so broken! I wouldn’t have to fix it!” she continued.</p><p>Rie’s hand clenched into a fist, which she hit against the ground in frustration, the earth shaking beneath her. “You were the one who messed up the cycle in the first place by abandoning the world for 100 years!” Rie cried, hot, angry tears.</p><p>“How is someone like <em>me</em> ever supposed to live up to <em>you</em> anyways!” Rie stood up, her fear and pain turning into boiling rage. When another loud crack in the ground formed, Rie took the opportunity to lift a chunk of cement almost the size of her apartment, arms shaking as she held it above her head.</p><p>“WHERE ARE YOU WHEN I NEED YOU?” She threw the rock into the water, channeling all her rage and disappointment into the throw.</p><p>The impact caused a large wave of water to fly up, splashing back at Rie. Right at the wave was descending upon her, Rie cast her hands out, as if to hold it back. When she opened her eyes, the giant wave was moving in the opposite direction, making it all the way to Avatar Aang’s Island before crashing at the feet of the statue.</p><p>Rie felt lightheaded, vision blurring as the rest of the ground she stood on, which had already been destabilized by her earlier destruction, now crumbled into the water, taking Rie with it. She sunk to the bottom of the bay along with the crumpled stone.</p><p>Rie felt herself quickly lose consciousness.</p><p> </p><p>Kana paced the apartment anxiously, wondering where Rie could have gone and debating going after her. There were a million things Kana wanted to say; to apologise to Rie for pushing her and violating her spirit like that, to admit that she was projecting her own dreams onto Rie, to beg her forgiveness. She hoped she would get a chance to say all these things, but the longer Rie was gone, the more panicked Kana became that something had happened to the woman. If anything had happened, Kana felt sick knowing it would be all her fault.</p><p>When there was a knock at the door, Kana sprinted to it, throwing the door open as quickly as she could. But the person on the other side wasn’t Rie.</p><p>“Kana, what’s wrong?” Ronin asked, immediately noting the woman’s distressed state.</p><p>Kana shook her head, holding back a sob as she pulled the man inside, closing the door behind him. Ronin was shocked, and led Kana to the couch to sit down.</p><p>“Calm down, Kana, just take a breath and tell me what’s wrong.” Ronin wondered for a moment if he was too late, and Kana somehow already knew the bad news, that her family knew she was in the city and taking measures to bring her home.</p><p>“R-Rie.” Kana sobbed.</p><p>That one word filled Ronin with anger. “What did she do you to?” he asked, aggressively.</p><p>Kana shook her head. “No, she’s gone! I don’t know where she went and it’s all my fault!” the woman explained. “I shouldn’t have--… I’m so stupid.”</p><p>Ronin had no idea what was going on, but took Kana’s hands, holding them tightly. “Listen to me, Kana. I know you’re upset but I need you to listen okay? Your Father knows you’re in Republic City. You might have been able to lay low before, but my Father is the one who they’ve asked to send you home, and he expects me to find you.”</p><p>Kana shook her head, unable to comprehend this new, awful news on top of everything else. “What? No just wait—” she croaked out, but Ronin continued on.</p><p>“Eventually he’ll send someone else who will actually take you back to the South Pole. So you need to leave the City as soon as possible.” He pulled out an envelope which he shoved into Kana’s shaking hands. “This has a train ticket that will get you as far as Zaofu and some money to get you by.”</p><p>Kana stood up, pushing the envelope back into Ronin’s hands. “I can’t leave!” she exclaimed, stubbornly.</p><p>“Why not!? I can’t protect you here, Kana- my Father has too many roots in this city!”</p><p>“I don’t need your protection!” Kana argued. “I’m staying here with Rie.”</p><p>“You barely know this woman!” Ronin exclaimed.</p><p>Kana wiped her eyes roughly. “Yes I do. And I’m staying by her unless she tells me to go.” Kana’s heart clenched at the thought. “You should go.” She finally said, sternly.</p><p>Ronin was at a loss for words. Why couldn’t she just accept his help? Defeated and frustrated, Ronin stood up and headed to the door. “I can only buy you so much time by pretending to look for you, so I hope this girl is worth it,” he muttered, before storming out.</p><p> </p><p>As Rie’s lungs began to fill with water, the air was forced out, forming bubbles which floated to the surface. The bubbles became fewer and farther in between as her body struggled for breath despite her unconscious state.</p><p>Suddenly, Rie’s eyes shot open, but they weren’t her usual dark eyes- they were glowing white. The water moved instantly, creating an air pocket around Rie’s head. The currents around her changed, gently carrying Rie’s body further out into the bay.</p><p>Rie was not cognizant of any of this, the swirling water around her mesmerizing her as she slipped into a different state of consciousness. In this world, Rie was in a temple, in a room full of statues. The lights grew brighter and it changed to a snowy plateau in the South Pole.</p><p>Rie wasn’t sure how she knew it was the South Pole, she just knew. She looked down and saw footsteps in front of her, leading down a hill. Rie cautiously stepped inside the marks, following them down to a crystal-clear lake. Her reflection in the water was fractured and unclear. Rie reached down to touch it and it transformed into a man; Avatar Aang.</p><p>“The path once laid out for you was stolen away...” the reflection spoke, voice echoing. The water in the lake quickly began to disappear, the circle getting smaller and smaller. “…but your spirit cannot waver…” The lake was so small now that parts of Aang’s face were disappearing. “…so long as you know who you are…”</p><p>His face disappeared completely with the water. Rie cried out, reaching down as if trying to catch the later drop of water before it was gone forever. The moment her hand touched the earth, it opened up, swallowing her down into the ground. She was drowning once more, but this time it was in earth, not water. But she could still hear that same voice, calling out…</p><p>
  <em>“Yuka…Yuka!... YUKA!”</em>
</p><p>Rie shot up, gagging on left over water as she struggled for breath. She was soaking wet and freezing cold, and her body felt like she had gone 5 rounds with a Platypus-bear and <em>lost</em>. Rie blinked slowly, trying to adjust her eyes to the darkness.</p><p>“Where am I?” she questioned, teeth chattering from the cold. She looked up to find herself laid at the feet of the giant statue of Avatar Aang, in the middle of Yue bay, Republic City miles away across the water.</p><p>“If that weird psychedelic trip was revenge for splashing you, you’re a lot pettier than I would expect from a monk.” Rie huffed, struggling to stand up. She lifted her shirt to look at her stomach, which was radiating with pain, and found already forming bruises all along her torso.</p><p>Rie let out a long sigh, throwing her arms in the air and looking up at the statue again. “How am I supposed to get back across the bay?” she called out into the brisk night air. When she got no response, as expected, Rie closed her eyes, taking a few calming breaths.</p><p>“I can do this. I can do this,” she repeated to herself quietly, as she made her way down to the edge of the island. Facing the rocky water, Rie swallowed heavily and put all her remaining energy into bending a funnel of water up to herself, shocked and exhilarated that it was working. “Spirits help me,” she prayed, before stepping into the water. She didn’t fall through. Instead, the water held her up at her waist, keeping her above the thrashing tides.</p><p>“Okay, this one’s for you Aang…you jerk.”</p><p>Rie thrust her hands behind her and the funnel took off, carrying her across the bay faster than a speed boat could race. The wind whipped through her hair, practically drying it. Despite herself, Rie let slip a small laugh. Maybe she could do this after all…</p><p> </p><p>Despite every muscle in her body being beyond the point of exhaustion, Rie managed to make it back to the apartment. She clumsily got the door open, leaning heavily against it as she almost fell into the room.</p><p>“RIE!” Kana cried, running to catch the woman, quickly closing the door behind them. “Are you okay? What happened? I’m so sorry for everything!”</p><p>Rie wrapped her arms around Kana, pressing her face into the woman’s shoulder as she collapsed, Kana falling down to the floor with her. Kana frantically switched between hugging Rie tightly to try and warm her up, and holding her face, sobbing in disbelief.</p><p>“Kana..” Rie managed, her throat raspy. But the woman didn’t hear her over her own crying. “Kana listen,” she said, louder this time. Kana looked at the woman with wide, worried eyes. Rie smiled. “I waterbent.”</p><p>Kana half laughed, half bawled, hugging the woman tight against her as they sat on the floor, practically still in the doorway. Rie pressed her face against Kana’s warm neck, taking a deep breath before falling asleep in her arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Gentle Forgiveness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rie and Kana have a heart to heart about the events of the previous night.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tenzin had come to the decision that he needed to speak to Lin again about these possible riots, grudgingly admitting that his mind had been too by self-pity to think properly about how to address the issue.</p><p>As he flew across the bay on Oogie, Tenzin noticed a large section of the bay’s edge had collapsed, a group of Earthbender construction workers closing it off, and clearing debris. Curious, Tenzin guided Oogie down to the ground to investigate.</p><p>“What happened here?” He asked, approaching the workers.</p><p>“Nobody knows,” one of the workers spoke up, shrugging. “It looks like the foundation collapsed into the water but—” he paused, waving the man over to show him some of the larger cracks. “That’s Earthbending right there I’m sure of it.”</p><p>Tenzin looked up from the spot the cracks seemed to all flow out from, his eyeline straight towards the large statue of his Father. He stared in contemplation for a moment, unable to shake the odd sensation he felt.</p><p>“Thank you,” Tenzin muttered to the workers, mounting Oogie once more and continuing to the police station to talk to Lin. He’d keep the odd feeling to himself, however. No one else would understand the nagging in his gut that his Father was somehow trying to tell him something.</p><p> </p><p>Rie woke up slowly, groggily, her entire body protesting the action immediately. She tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes but her arm not only felt limp and weak, it was also trapped under a pile of blankets and clothes.</p><p>“What?” Rie croaked, confused. Next to her, a brown head of hair shifted, Kana’s face popping up from under a pillow. The girl’s eyes grew impossibly large when she realized Rie was also awake, and looking back at her.</p><p>“You’re awake! How do you feel?” Kana asked, sitting up quickly. Before Rie could even fathom a response, Kana seemed to have a whole conversation with herself in her head, quickly removing herself from the bed and taking a step back. “Um…” she mumbled nervously, unsure of herself.</p><p>“Oh…it was so warm before..” Rie frowned, still not fully awake.</p><p>Kana swallowed heavily. “Sorry to um, invade your space again…You were just so cold last night…I was worried you might get sick. And you don’t really have many blankets around here,” she continued. “That’s why…with the clothes…and me…” she explained, embarrassed. After a moment she tried again. “So uh…did you want something to drink or eat?” she asked, cautiously.</p><p>Rie shook her head, pushing some of the piled-up clothes off herself. “No I just…” she began, but a shiver ran through her body once more, causing Rie to cringe.</p><p>Kana knelt on the edge of the bed, grabbing for the clothes to put them back on the woman. “See, you’re not warm enough. You need to—”</p><p>“Shut up..” Rie muttered, dragging Kana down onto the bed and pressing her cold hands against the woman’s warm ones.</p><p>Kana’s body was stiff. She kept opening her mouth as if to say something before thinking otherwise and continuing to panic in her head.</p><p>“You worry too loud.” Rie grumbled, reaching up weakly to gently flick Kana in the forehead, like she had once done to her. “That’s for the water mind-trick thing.” She paused. “And so is this,” Rie added, leaning forward and kissing that same spot on Kana’s forehead.</p><p>Kana’s eyes filled with warm tears. “I’m so sorry,” she whispered. “I shouldn’t have done that…and you were right, I have been putting too much on your shoulders for selfish reasons.”</p><p>Rie groaned in pain as she attempted to shift her weight slightly. “…despite how I look… it was actually a pretty accomplished night.” Rie explained everything to Kana; the waterbending, her dream or vision (she wasn’t sure which), and managing to get back from Aang island on her own.</p><p>“You spoke to Avatar Aang?” Kana asked, shocked.</p><p>“More like he spoke to me.” Rie paused, thinking about what she had seen when Kana had used the healing water on her. “I think Miss Jiao knew I was the Avatar the whole time,” she announced. “That’s why she kept such a strict eye on me…and why she wouldn’t let me do certain things. I think she was trying to keep it a secret.”</p><p>Kana frowned in confusion. “How could she have known? You didn’t even know until a year ago you said.”</p><p>Rie nodded. “I was in a pretty similar state to this when I left Ba Sing Se to be honest,” the woman began. “Life was dangerous in the outer ring. The Dai Li don’t care enough about the people down there to keep robbers and other criminals at bay. One night some men broke into the orphanage trying to steal what little food we had. They took some of the younger kids hostage. One girl, Hisayo, tried to get away from them.” Rie struggled to lift her shirt up, pointing to a faded scar in between her ribs, under her chest. “I wasn’t going to let him hurt her…so I took the hit.”</p><p>Kana traced the scar gently. “I don’t understand,” she muttered. “This is enough to kill someone.”</p><p>“It almost did.” Rie continued. “The men fled while I laid there dying. I don’t remember much but I remember Miss Jiao pouring water on the wound, she kept telling me to ‘trust my spirit’. I remember going all glowey, and then suddenly it was like I’d barely been poked.”</p><p>“The Avatar state saved you, just like last night.” Kana understood.</p><p>“It didn’t take me long to figure things out. Miss Jiao tried to convince me I was crazy, and that she had found a water tribe healer to save me, but I just…knew.” Rie rolled her shirt back down. “That’s when I left Ba Sing Se. I couldn’t handle the idea of being the Avatar let alone being a broken one. So I went to Republic City, where I had planned to lay low for the rest of my life until an annoying water tribe girl decided to barge in and try to turn me into a hero.” Rie chuckled, softly.</p><p>Kana continued to mull over everything, brows knit in confused concentration. “None of this makes any sense. How did Miss Jiao know you were the Avatar? And what was Aang trying to tell you when you were drowning? It had to have something to do with why the cycle broke.”</p><p>Rie shrugged, pulling the covers back up and rolling onto her side, comfortably. “I don’t know…my head is still spinning. I just want to put everything to the side, and sleep for about a week.”</p><p>Kana tapped her finger against her lip anxiously. “Before you do that…there’s one other thing.”</p><p>Rie peaked one eye open, glaring at Kana. “What?”</p><p>“Ronin came by last night…” Kana explained sheepishly. “My family knows I’m in Republic City…and Ronin’s dad agreed to find me, except he left the actual ‘finding’ me part up to Ronin, who says we probably don’t have very long before his dad figures things out anyways…”</p><p>Rie let out a long groan. “Just… don’t leave this apartment for now,” she huffed. “I’m sleeping now, okay? Sleeeep.”</p><p>Kana smiled, letting out a soft chuckle and gently making sure the blankets were tight around Rie’s body. “Sleep well, aakuluk*,” she whispered, tucking a stray hair behind the woman’s ear behind quietly leaving her to rest.</p><p> </p><p>*<em>[dear / darling one]</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Air Temple Island</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rie and Kana make a trip to Air Temple Island.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ronin laid in bed, sheets mussed and pillows thrown on the ground in frustration; all the pillows except one that was. Ronin kept one pillow to hold over his face. He was frustrated beyond all measures. Kana, against all logic, was choosing to stay in this place despite it only being a matter of time before she was caught. And Ronin was the one supposed to be catching her. The cherry on top was that he wasn’t allowed back at the factory unless he was showing up with Kana in tow. Ronin knew this was all a win-win for his Father any way you looked at it.</p><p>The phone next to Ronin’s bed began ringing loudly, causing the man to groan in annoyance. “What?” he snapped as he answered. The man shot up in bed. “What?” he repeated , certain he had misheard the man on the other end of the line.</p><p>Ronin took a calming breath. “Thank you for reporting back. Your services will no longer be necessary, I have all I need,” he said. “I’ll also be sending you a bonus to ensure my Father never finds out about my contacting you. Goodbye.”</p><p>The man hung up the phone, falling back down into his bed to think.</p><p> </p><p>After another day of rest, Rie was back on her feet, although still sore in places. Kana continued fussing over her none the less. “Come on, shirt up,” Kana instructed. “Healing session time.”</p><p>Rie groaned, glaring at Kana from her spot on the couch. “I’m fine, Kana. Don’t wear yourself out trying to heal me.”</p><p>Kana frowned, her determined baby turtle-duck face coming out again. “I think I can really do it this time!” the woman pleaded.</p><p>Sighing heavily, Rie gave in. She shuffled down so she was laid flat on her back, lifting her shirt to allow Kana access to the large purple bruises that painted her body. While Kana knelt in front of Rie, silently focused on trying to get the water to glow with healing properties, Rie thought out loud.</p><p>“So, on the list of things ‘to do’ we’ve got; figuring out how to keep Ronin’s dad from finding you and sending you back to your ugly fiancée.”</p><p>“He’s not ugly.” Kana piped up.</p><p>Rie huffed. “Whatever- your mediocre looking fiancée,” she amended. “figure out a way to help people without our identities being known, and try to figure out what Avatar Aang’s vision meant.”</p><p>Kana pulled her hands back, disappointed. “Sorry…I wish I could just heal you already,” the woman sighed. Rie gave her a sympathetic nod. “But I have an idea about that last thing.” Kana added, perking up more. “You were most in touch with your Avatar spirit when you were on Aang’s island with his statue right?”</p><p>Rie nodded, curious where this was going. “Yeah, I guess? But it also just could have been the drowning thing.”</p><p>Kana shrugged. “It can’t hurt to try right? We might learn something important if we went somewhere like...Air Temple Island?” Kana bit her lip embarrassed. “Plus…I really want to see what Air Nomad stuff is like!”</p><p>“When—”</p><p>“They only do tours once a week- today. If we leave soon we can make the boat, and not have to wait a whole week.” Kana explained, excitedly.</p><p>Rie sighed, rolling her eyes. “Alright, but here.” She stood up and grabbed her favourite jacket, tossing it to Kana. “You should wear this while we’re heading through the city.”</p><p>Kana’s eyes widened in shock and confusion- Rie was practically stitched into the thing, why was she giving it to her to wear?</p><p>“Make sure you keep the hood up, so no one recognizes you.” Rie explained.</p><p>Kana smiled and nodded, honoured to get to wear it.</p><p> </p><p>Soon the two women were on a boat, speeding across Yue Bay toward Air Temple Island. Rie knew it was just a statue, but after the other night’s incident she felt the need to avoid making eye contact with the thing out of embarrassment.</p><p>The small group arrived and were greeted by a friendly looking man who seemed like he would fit in more at a Pro-Bending match than in a monastery. “Hello everyone,” he called, bowing. “I’m Air Acolyte Kenji, I’ll be guiding you around the island today! Follow me!” The man turned on his heels so quickly he almost fell over, laughing it off and continuing to lead the group up to the temple.</p><p>Rie barely held back a laugh. Kana nudged the woman, giving her a look. “What?” Rie smirked, “he’s like a male version of you.”</p><p>“I am not that energetic,” Kana pouted, crossing her arms.</p><p>Rie smiled. “Come on, we’re losing the group.” She grabbed Kana’s hand, dragging the woman along with her to catch up.</p><p>Their first stop was at an odd contraption that looked like a bunch of doors. “This is an ancient airbending training device. It’s designed to teach one how to stay light on their toes as well as being aware of your surroundings. Any volunteers to try to get through?” Kenji asked, smiling widely.</p><p>“I’ll show em how it’s done!” a boy’s voice called.</p><p>Three young children came barreling over to the group, riding some kind of balls of air. “Meelo! Dad said not to disturb the visitors!” the oldest looking one, a girl called.</p><p>“Oh come <em>ON</em>, Jinora, stop being such a stick in the mud. Hi Kenji!” the other girl waved as she flew by, following her brother into the device.</p><p>“Hi Ikki!” Kenji laughed, shaking his head at the airbender children. “Don’t worry about it Jinora, I’m sure everyone would love a demonstration,” he assured the older girl, turning to the group and smiling. “Right?”</p><p>Jinora relented, showing off by moving though the panels with even more speed and ease than her other siblings had.</p><p>“Would anyone like to try?” Kenji asked.</p><p>When no one moved a muscle, Rie lightly shoved Kana forward. “Oh, I think my friend here would.” Rie volunteered the woman.</p><p>Kana gave Rie a look before shrugging. “Sure, I’ll try,” she smiled. Kana moved slowly and carefully, trying to avoid the spinning panels. She got hit a few times, stumbling on the way out, but making it relatively well. Meelo, Ikki, and Jinora cheered for her, impressed.</p><p>Kenji helped the woman up at the other side. “Not bad at all!” he laughed. “You must be a Water Bender, am I right?” he asked, getting a nod from Kana.</p><p>“You try, Rie!” Kana called back to her friend.</p><p>Rie let out a sigh, but stepped up. Fair was fair. “Already bruised all over, what’s a few more.” Rie muttered to herself as she stepped into the device. When the first panel almost knocked her right in the head, Rie leapt back to the safety of the ground.</p><p>“Come on! Don’t give up!” Ikki cheered.</p><p>With a huff of determination, Rie stepped back into the device. She moved slowly, trying to use the vibrations in the Earth to help her figure out which way the panels would turn. But Rie soon realized that this situation didn’t call for Earthebending, it called for Waterbending technique like Kana had used.</p><p>Rie closed her eyes and willed her body to move with the flow like a Waterbender. It was like everything quieted down, and suddenly Rie could almost hear a voice telling her to move left or right, faster or slower, but it was a different kind of flow than waterbending- she couldn’t describe it. She opened her eyes when she reached the edge, stepping out into the safety of the other side.</p><p>The woman was met with shocked silence. “What? Did I cheat or something?” Rie asked, looking to Kana in confusion. All of a sudden the three Airbender children erupted into even louder cheers.</p><p>“That was crazy!!” Meelo exclaimed, flying around Rie in a circle on his air sphere. “How did you do that, lady?”</p><p>Kenji agreed with Meelo. “I’ve never seen a non-air bender do so well! Are you a water bender too?” he asked, equally confused and impressed.</p><p>Rie looked at Kana in panic. “Uh, no…just…lucky,” she tried to cover. Rie had sensed this whole trip was a bad idea, and she was being proved right. The woman tried to think of some excuse for Kana and her to leave the tour early, before anyone started asking questions.</p><p>“Dad did you see her?” Rie heard Jinora call, and looked up to see the Air Master himself watching from a little ways back.</p><p>Rie swallowed heavily, quickly looking away from the man. “It was nothing.” She insisted, grabbing Kana’s wrist and keeping the woman close to her and she tried to walk away. “Hey, uh, Kenji was it? We’ve still got the rest of the tour, right?”</p><p>“Hold on,” Tenzin called. “If I may, Kenji, I’d like to borrow these two for a moment. I’ll return them to your tour afterwards,” he promised. “You go with Kenji also, kids,” he added, to his children.</p><p>The young man looked unsure but he nodded. “Uh, the rest of you, let’s keep going,” he guided the group away, leaving Kana and Rie with the man.</p><p>Rie kept Kana behind her protectively, staring down Tenzin as he seemed to inspect the two of them. “I’ve seen you both before, haven’t I?” he asked.</p><p>Kana opened her mouth to answer, but Rie cut them off. “Unless you hang around the industrial sector, I don’t think so.” she shrugged.</p><p>Tenzin sighed, shaking his head. “You do realize you’re not in trouble, right?” the man said. “There’s no need to lie. I saw you both at the police station after the Emerald Palace explosion.”</p><p>Rie pursed her lips. “We had nothing to do with that explosion, if you’re implying anything.”</p><p>“Actually, from what I heard, you two are the only reason there weren’t more casualties.” Tenzin said, gesturing for the woman to follow him. “Please, join me for some tea.”</p><p>Rie wanted to refuse, but Kana walked past her, nodding for Rie to follow. ‘<em>Come on’</em> Kana mouthed to Rie, who begrudgingly caught up. Tenzin led them inside one of the temples, gesturing for them to sit down at a small table. One of the many Air Acolytes brought them all some tea before Tenzin asked them to leave for a bit.</p><p>“I wanted to thank you both properly for what you did at the Emerald Palace. It was very brave of you to risk yourselves like that.” He said.</p><p>When Rie merely sipped her tea in defiant silence, Kana spoke up. “It’s what anyone would have done,” she smiled.</p><p>“Forgive me, what was your name again?” Tenzin asked.</p><p>There was a slight pause. “Kana,” the girl replied, a little hesitant.</p><p>Tenzin looked at Rie expectantly. “Jun,” Rie lied, without so much as blinking.</p><p>Kana faltered slightly at hearing the fake name, but continued smiling. If Tenzin knew Rie was lying, he said nothing. The man seemed to have other things on his mind.</p><p>“Republic City has been going through a difficult time,” Tenzin began, a distracted look in his eyes. “When Avatar Aang was alive, his kindness and wisdom encouraged the good in others. Without the Avatar, it’s been difficult to find the ‘good’ in this city. I’m glad to be reminded that people like you two, who still choose good, exist here.” He let out a small breath. “It brings me some peace of mind, knowing my Father’s hopes and dreams for Republic City are not dead yet.”</p><p>Rie felt her hostility deflate slightly. The man seemed less suspicious of them, and more genuinely pleased to see young benders who weren’t abusing their power over others. Rie was suddenly confronted with the thought that, of all the people in the world who were disappointed by the loss of the next Avatar, it was Tenzin who likely felt that pain worse.</p><p>“My name’s Rie,” she admitted, before she could stop herself. “..I lied before… because I don’t really trust most people. Sorry.” Rie wanted to swallow her own tongue to stop herself from talking.</p><p>Tenzin raised an eyebrow at the admission, but didn’t give her a hard time about it. “Come, as a thank you for speaking with me, and to make up for dragging you away from your tour- how would you ladies like to pet a real-life Sky Bison?”</p><p>Rie could feel Kana almost burst with excitement beside her.</p><p> </p><p>When Kana and Rie got back to the apartment later that day, Rie immediately laid down on the couch, exhausted. “Maybe I’m not as recovered as I thought,” she whined.</p><p>Kana chuckled, sympathetically. “You stay there then, I’ll get us something to eat,” she offered. “You know,” Kana mused as she searched the cupboards, “I liked Tenzin. He seemed really nice. And he’s technically sort of your son?”</p><p>Rie choked. “He is NOT technically my son!” she argued, vehemently. “That’s not how the whole reincarnation thing works…At least I hope not. That would be kind of weird.”</p><p>Kana paused. “He seems different from the other Council Members. He did have the closest connection to the Avatar out of them all…”</p><p>“Yeah, and…?” Rie sat up, eyeing Kana suspiciously.</p><p>“I was just thinking…you’re going to have to learn Air Bending eventually… Maybe it would be easiest to just…tell him you’re the Avatar now?” Kana suggested, cautiously.</p><p>Rie would be lying if she said the same thought hadn’t passed through her head while they were with the man. She sighed heavily. “I just…don’t think I’m ready.” Kana nodded, not arguing with the woman. It anything, Rie felt like seeing the pain and desperation in Tenzin’s eyes put more pressure on her. If she showed up now, as a half-baked Avatar with a lot more issues than she was willing to cop to, she could only imagine the disappointment he would feel after 20 years of waiting.</p><p>Rie laid back down on the couch, closing her eyes. Things would get better with time… Or at least, she had to hope so.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Deserving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another equalist attack leads to a confrontation between Ronin and Rie.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kana delivered a plate of assorted treats to a table of friends having a round-robin Pai Sho tournament before heading back to the kitchen once more. “Fu Shi, I asked for that pot of Jasmine 10 minutes ago,” she reminded the man, who was hurrying to get his apron and hat back on.</p><p>“Sorry Kana, I’ll get that for you right now,” he apologized, getting the ingredients together.</p><p>Kana hummed suspicious, planting her hands on her hips. “Were you out smoking again?” she accused.</p><p>Fu Shi’s face when red with guilt, the rest of the kitchen staff chuckled, giving the man sympathetic looks. “You’re in for it now, Fu Shi.” One of them called, teasingly.</p><p>“Well I guess that’s another smoke break taken off of tomorrow.” Kana explained, crossing her arms, and looking at the calendar they had on the wall, which a schedule to slowly ween the man off smoking. “Hmm, looks like you’re down to only one tomorrow.”</p><p>Fu Shi choked; eyes wide as he handed Kana the tray. “But—” he tried to argue but Kana shook her head.</p><p>“You only have yourself to blame,” she shrugged. After a moment, the woman softened, giving him an encouraging smile. “I know you can do this Fu Shi. We all believe in you.”</p><p>One of the waiters burst into the kitchen, interrupting the conversation and hurriedly changed the channel on the radio in the corner. “Everyone quiet! Listen!” they called, turning up the volume.</p><p>
  <em>‘This just in- there has been yet another bombing at the hands of anti-bender insurgents. The Arthit Firebending Academy in downtown Republic City was the target. This brings the total incidents to three. We are hearing rumours that as a response to this latest attack, a motion is going to be brough up to the Republic City Council to implement a mandatory curfew.”</em>
</p><p>Kana watched the faces of all the kitchen staff turn sour with anger and disbelief. “I’m sick of them blaming all of us non-benders for these equalist crimes! It’s not fair,” one of the men argued, earning a chorus of agreements.</p><p>“The Council’s just been waiting for an excuse to take away more of our rights.” Fu Shi piled on. “It’s time we took a stand.”</p><p>Kana was at a loss for what to say. She was upset on behalf of her friends, but she also worried for their safety if they did something drastic. She wanted to speak up, but what right did she have, as a bender, to tell them how to react?</p><p> </p><p>Across town, Ronin turned of the radio in disbelief. He had learned Firebending at Arthit’s Academy. It had been like a second home to him for a time. Before he could fully process that it was gone, he got a phone call.</p><p>“Hello?” Ronin answered, although his mind was elsewhere.</p><p>“Son…I have bad news I’m afraid.”</p><p>“I already heard the Academy was destroyed.” Ronin snapped. “Although you probably don’t care about that do you? You just care about the investment you’ve lost.”</p><p>“Ronin…” the man tried again. “Master Arthit died in the attack.”</p><p>Ronin felt numb. The phone burnt and cracked in two in his hand, falling to the floor. <em>No more</em>, Ronin thought. He couldn’t stand by anymore. He felt a burning rage inside him screaming to do something that would actually make a difference for once.</p><p>Driving fast and reckless, Ronin barely remembered getting into his car before he found himself at Rie’s apartment. The man banged on the door, impatiently. When it opened, he pushed inside, arms crossed tightly.</p><p>“What the hell are you doing here? Get out.” Rie snapped, staring the man down.</p><p>“I need to talk to Kana,” he demanded.</p><p>Rie’s eyes narrowed. “Well she’s not here right now, so once again- <em>get out.</em>” She tipped her head slightly, causing the ground to move under Ronin, nudging him to leave.</p><p>“Then I’ll talk to you instead,” the man settled. “Let’s talk about you and Kana’s little vigilante plans.” He stated, staring at the woman knowingly.</p><p>Rie sucked in a tight breath, slamming the door shut and moving to grab Ronin by his jacket. “Listen pretty boy, I don’t know what you think you know, but I’d be really careful right now if I were you. Kana’s not here to save your ass when I decide you’re not worth either of our time anymore.”</p><p>Ronin threw his arm in a clockwise motion, using the force and some flames to remove the woman’s hands from him. Rie jumped back, ducking from the flames but swiping the man’s legs. The moment Ronin’s body hit the ground, Rie locked his burning fists down to the ground, with stone restraints.</p><p>Having his hands bound did nothing to stop Ronin from kicking his feet up and sending a burst of flames shooting towards Rie. The woman had to drive to the ground to avoid getting hit. The fall, however, caused Rie’s injuries from the Bay incident to act up, as her ribs were not fully healed.</p><p>“Ah!” Rie cried, despite herself, holding her torso tightly.</p><p>Ronin glared at the woman. “It didn’t even hit you!” he sneered, rolling his eyes.</p><p>Rie glared back, standing up. “Ugh, I’m too tired for this shit,” she huffed, leaning against a chair and releasing Ronin from the restraints. “What do you want?” she asked.</p><p>Ronin dusted himself off, crossing his arms as he fixed the woman with a tense stare. “I want in,” he stated simply.</p><p>“In?” Rie questioned, shaking her head. “No you don’t.”</p><p>“Yes, I do. And you’re going to let me in on your little justice band because I’m the one covering for Kana so she can stay in this City in the first place,” the man countered.</p><p>Rie’s body stiffened. “You are a terrible person you know that? You’d threaten to give up your own friend just like that? All because you want to play hero with us?” Rie sneered in disgust. “You don’t deserve her.”</p><p>Ronin huffed, crossing his arms and looking away from the woman. “I never said I was going to turn her in.”</p><p>“You’ve thought about it though. Is that really much better?” Rie argued.</p><p>“Listen you don’t know what you’re talking about. I just want to help make this city a better place for people to live, okay? I’m not like my Father. I don’t---” he was going to say ‘<em>manipulate and threaten people’</em> but given what he’d just been doing, the man had to stop himself.</p><p>He took a breath before continuing. “Someone who was like a second father…no, like a <em>real</em> father to me died in that attack today. Let me help you and Kana clean up Republic City.”</p><p>Rie pursed her lips, thinking hard. “You do realize that Kana’s insane plan is to help anyone who needs it- not to hunt down the anti-benders, right?”</p><p>Ronin nodded. “They’ll get what’s coming to them soon enough. But for now, I just need to not feel like the useless son of a fat cat industrialist.”</p><p>Rie chucked. “Well, at least you’re honest about yourself.” She reached a hand out for Ronin to shake, but when the man cautiously gripped it, Rie tugged him close, producing a razor sharp blade of Earth, the tip barely an inch from the man’s neck. “But if you betray her or have us followed again; I <em>will</em> end you.”</p><p>Ronin narrowed his eyes. “Why? Got more secrets you’re afraid I’ll find out,” he taunted.</p><p>Rie pressed the knife into his skin just barely. “Don’t test me, pretty boy,” she sneered, before letting him go, roughly.</p><p>Ronin scoffed and headed to the door, pausing as he held the handle. “It’s not just me,” he muttered.</p><p>“What?” Rie asked, wishing the man would leave already.</p><p>“It’s not just me,” Ronin repeated. “Neither of us deserve her,” he said, leaving swiftly.</p><p>Rie stared at the door in silence for a few moments, even after it had closed. “Maybe not…But I’m trying to,” she spoke quietly to herself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The Protest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things go wrong at the protest.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kana arrived home in a flurry, barely through the door before she was speaking a mile a minute, obviously upset.</p><p>“Rie we need to talk! Did you hear about this newest explosion?” she asked, searching through her clothes for something before pausing and staring at a scorch mark on the wall. “What happened?” she asked, shocked.</p><p>“Your friend Ronin happened.” Rie explained. “He burst in here talking about how some guy he knew died in the explosion and that he wanted to join us.” She paused, holding the woman’s arm anxiously. “Kana he knew about our plans.”</p><p>“What? How?” Kana asked, confused.</p><p>“He must have had someone following us.” Rie pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. “I have no idea how much he knows Kana! What if he knows that I’m—” she couldn’t even entertain the idea.</p><p>“No. If he knew you were the Avatar he would have said something, trust me.” Kana assured the woman.  </p><p>Rie groaned. “That’s great, but how are we going to keep him from figuring it out? He wouldn’t take no for an answer about this joining us thing.”</p><p>Kana shook her head. “We can figure that out later, we have bigger problems right now,” Kana explained desperately. “The rumours about that non-bender curfew has everyone really upset, Rie. There’s going to be a big protest at City Hall tonight. I heard the people at work talking about it.”</p><p>“That’s a terrible idea.” Rie exclaimed, shaking her head. “Things could only go bad. Everything is way too tense right now.”</p><p>“That’s why we have to go.” Kana explained. “People are going to get hurt, my friends could get hurt. We have to be there.”</p><p>Rie rubbed her face, trying to think. “I guess this is what we decided to do,” she conceded. “But this is going to be a bit more dangerous than stopping a mugging, Kana. Are you sure you want to go?”</p><p>“Yes.” Kana answered, immediately.</p><p>Rie shook her head. They really didn’t deserve this woman. “Okay we’ll go, but what do we do about Ronin?” she asked.</p><p>Kana tossed a dark bandana at Rie, finding a shirt she could cut up to make another out of. “Ronin wouldn’t be caught dead at a political protest. It would tarnish his Father’s reputation too much. Besides, we don’t have time to bring him into this tonight.”</p><p>Rie frowned in worry at how serious and anxious the woman seemed. “Hey, woah, Kana calm down for a second. Your friends will be okay.” She assured the woman. “But if we’re really doing this, we need to be calm and go in with some kind of plan.”</p><p>Kana stopped her frantic movements, staring down at her feet and letting out a shaky breath. “I’m…scared,” she finally admitted. “I know this was my idea,” she added, quickly. “…but I’m still scared.”</p><p>Rie hugged the woman tight, eyes determined. “Don’t worry. I won’t let anything happen to you, or your friends.” She pulled back to look the woman in the eye. “Maybe…maybe things won’t get violent. Not all the members of the Council are jerks, afterall. Tenzin wouldn’t let them hurt innocent people.”</p><p>Kana nodded, sadly. “Yeah…maybe.”</p><p> </p><p>The two women had agreed to wear masks, just in case police started taking people in, and that unless some confrontation broke out, they would stick to the edge of the protest, not getting involved.</p><p>The entire square outside City Hall was filled with people. There were signs, and people shouting, and the entrance to City Hall was guarded by a group of officers who looked extremely worried. Rie would be worried too if she were them.</p><p>Rie noted that there weren’t only non-benders at the protest, but benders too who disagreed with the way people were being treated. Rie didn’t mention it to Kana, but she briefly thought about how easily the protesters could be boxed into this area from the surrounding streets.</p><p>“Do you see your friends from work?” Rie asked Kana, whispering.</p><p>Kana shook her head, continuing to search for them in the crowd. As they walked, Rie noticed a small group of benders watching the protest with disdain. Her eyes narrowed as they whispered and smirked, seemingly encouraging one of their friends to do something.</p><p>With a sick smile, the man bent some water from a flask, moving it towards some protestor’s heads, readying to drench them. Rie quickly grabbed the man’s wrist, twisting it, and causing the water to drop where it was. “Get out of here, or I’ll break it so bad you’ll never bend again.” She threatened, which was enough to chase the men off.</p><p>“There!” Kana called to Rie before darting off, towards the center of the crowd. Rie panicked, following after her.</p><p>“This wasn’t the plan!” she called, trying to catch up to the woman.</p><p>When she finally found Kana again, the woman was arguing with her co-worker, and trying to convince him to leave. “Fu Shi <em>please</em>, it’s not safe!” she argued.</p><p>The man shook his head. “You don’t understand, Kana. You’re not one of us!” he snapped back.</p><p>Kana looked like she’d been slapped. She was hurt and frustrated, and she was angry with herself that there was nothing she could do in this moment.</p><p>Suddenly the angry shouting grew louder by ten-fold. Rie looked up to see a police escort pushing its way to the front of City Hall and a man got out the car; Tarrlok.</p><p>“It’s him!” Fu Shi sneered. “He’s the one trying to introduce the law.”</p><p>Rie felt her stomach drop. This man was stupid enough to use the front entrance of City Hall, in the middle of a protest where he was the most hated antagonist. He was either taunting the protesters, or he had a death wish. Either way, Rie had a bad feeling.</p><p>Fu Shi shoved himself to the front of the protest, Kana following after him desperately trying to pull him back, and Rie following Kana to make sure she was okay. Rie noticed Fu Shi pulling something out of his pocket, and her heart stopped. This wasn’t going to be good.</p><p>“Bender scum!” Fu Shi shouted, throwing the small explosive at the stairs next to Tarrlok. The officers by the doors weren’t close enough to do anything in time, but Rie darted forward, bending a stone encasement over the bomb to contain the blast somewhat.</p><p>When the explosion went off, both Rie and Tarrlok were knocked down, but it had contained the worst of the blast. Rie blinked, ears ringing. She could hear what sounded like screams, but it seemed like it was underwater.</p><p>Kana shoved through the panicking crowd, reaching Rie and the Councilman before the police. Rie looked fine, but Tarrlok had a gash on his forehead from hitting his head against the steps. Kana quickly pulled out some water and tried to heal him. Somehow, whether it were the adrenaline, or the fact Kana knew if this man were seriously injured that things would get much worse for non-benders, but she was able to heal the wound.</p><p>She had barely bent the water back into her canteen when officers grabbed Kana pulling her back roughly. “Hey!” she protested, looking over and seeing them detaining Rie too. “Let us go, we didn’t do anything!” Kana shouted, managing to get one arm free, and reached for Rie with it, who still seemed slightly disoriented.</p><p>“Stop! Let them go,” a man ordered. “Maybe focus on arresting the man who <em>threw</em> the bomb, not the ones who saved me from it.”</p><p>Kana looked to see Tarrlok standing up, waving officers away. The moment she was let go, Kana was at Rie’s side. The two women looked at each other knowingly, the unspoken agreement to run passing between them. Before they had the chance however, the entire place was flooded with Republic City Officers.</p><p>“Come with me please, young ladies. It’s not safe here right now.” Tarrlok insisted, nodding for them to follow him inside City Hall.</p><p>Without much of a choice, Rie gripped Kana’s hand tightly as they headed inside. Kana’s hand was shaking, so Rie pulled her closer. “Don’t worry,” she whispered to the woman. “It’s going to be okay. We didn’t do anything wrong,” she assured her friend, but Rie had a bad feeling about going inside that building. And she had an even worse feeling about this man and the way he kept glancing back at her intensely.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. The Councilman's Ultimatum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rie and Kana have a tense meeting with Councilman Tarrlok.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>City Hall was chaotic, full of employees and officers alike who were all in a panic. Tarrlok moved through the swarms with ease, seemingly unphased by all the disorder- which struck Rie as not normal. She’d never personally had someone try to assassinate her, but she was fairly certain normal people weren’t this calm minutes after they almost died.</p><p>Although the officers escorting them through the building were not detaining them, there was no mistaking that Rie and Kana had no choice in the matter; they were to go wherever this man said. Which in this case, was to his office.</p><p>“Please, have a seat, ladies,” Tarrlok gestured to two chairs, before sitting behind his desk, folding his hands together neatly. Both women stared at him silently. After a few moments Tarrlok chuckled, leaning back in his chair. “Surely the masks aren’t necessary?”</p><p>Kana glanced at Rie who made no move to remove hers, and followed suit. Tarrlok smiled, gesturing to an officer who tugged Rie’s mask off, and then Kana’s as well. The water tribe girl yelped quietly in pain, some of her hair caught.</p><p>“Get off her.” Rie snapped at the man.</p><p>“Apologies, but I prefer to see the faces of people I talk to.” He looked from Rie to Kana, a flash of something crossing his eyes when he looked at the latter, making Rie very uncomfortable. “Well, judging by the fact that you saved my life, and are both benders, I think I’m correct in assuming you are not a part of the protestors who wanted to assassinate me, so I think we can lose the guard,” he explained, waving the officers to leave.</p><p>Once they were alone, Tarrlok fixed is intense gaze on Rie. “You’re a very skilled Earthbender. I owe you my thanks for saving my life,” he smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “What’s your name?”</p><p>Rie glared the man down, unflinching. Tarrlok hummed, glancing at Kana briefly and smirking. “You don’t need to tell me your name, dear,” he addressed her. “I already know who you are,” he told the waterbender.</p><p>Tarrlok pulled a letter out his desk and handed it to Kana. The confused woman opened it, scanning the writing inside briefly and unfolding a picture of herself. “It’s…from my father,” she croaked out, hands shaking.</p><p>Rie’s eyes flashed between Kana, Tarrlok, and the window, quickly trying to come up with a scenario in which she bent them out of here, when Tarrlok tutted, holding up a hand. “Easy there, little Earthbender, before you do something you’ll regret. I have no interest in dealing with runaway brides.”</p><p>Rie heard Kana let out a relieved breath, but she wasn’t as convinced. “Then what do you want? Why are we here?” she asked.</p><p>“Your quick reflexes and bending skill impressed me. I’d like to offer you a position on my task force to hunt down these despicable ‘equalists’, and stop them before they hurt more innocent people,” the man explained.</p><p>“No thanks,” Rie answered, struggling not to shiver under the man’s unrelenting, intense stare. It was like he was trying to see inside her, and it was making her blood crawl.</p><p>An officer knocked briefly before entering the room and handing the Councilman a piece of paper, which he scanned quickly before looking back up at Rie. “Are you sure you won’t reconsider?” Tarrlok asked, smiling like he knew something Rie didn’t.</p><p>“I’m sure. Can we go now?” Rie asked again, insistent.</p><p>Tarrlok nodded. “You are free to go.”</p><p>The two women stood up, but when Kana tried to follow Rie, the officer held her back. “You said we were free to go.” Rie sneered at the man.</p><p>“I said <em>you</em> were free to go. Unfortunately, Kana here is being arrested.”</p><p>“What!?” Both woman exclaimed in unison.</p><p>Rie slammed her hands against Tarrlok’s desk. “You said you didn’t care about sending her home!”</p><p>Tarrlok nodded. “I don’t care about that. Unfortunately, your little friend here is a suspect in my assassination. My task force apprehended the man who threw the bomb, and they have a known connection.”</p><p>“We work together, but that’s all!” Kana argued. “I healed you!”</p><p>Tarrlok feigned sympathy. “I’m sorry dear, you’re going to have to save it for your interrogation. Take her down to the Task Force offices,” the man ordered.</p><p>“You’re not taking her anywhere!” Rie shouted, stomping on the ground, causing a large chunk of rock to knock the officer away from Kana. Faster than Rie could defend herself, a group of Tarrlok’s task force members filed in, grasping her arms while a chi blocker stopped her bending.</p><p>Rie fell to her knees, feeling sick and weak. “Kana!” she called after the woman, who was being dragged away by officers once more.</p><p>“Rie!” Kana called after her, voice wavering as the chi blockers got to her too.</p><p>Rie’s view of the woman was blocked when Tarrlok knelt down in front of her, putting a hand on her shoulder. Rie shrugged the hand off, willing her arms to work so she could punch him in his smug looking face. “You know she wasn’t a part of the attack! Why are you doing this?”</p><p>“Well, her involvement is yet to be determined. Perhaps you could help in the investigation…if you joined my task force that is…”</p><p>Rie’s heart sank. So this was why he was arresting Kana- for leverage over her. The only thing Rie couldn’t figure out was why this man wanted her on his task force so badly. “Why do you even want me on your stupid team?” she asked, willing the feeling back into her arms bit by bit.</p><p>“You just have this something about you.” Tarrlok shrugged. “I see potential in your eyes. No, that’s not right…I see power in them.” He stood up, towering over Rie. “Or maybe you just remind me of someone I knew a long time ago.”</p><p>Rie chuckled. “Wow,” she shook her head, looking up at the man with a defiant grin. “You’re a real creep, you know that?” she said, before swiping a leg out and kicking the man down. Rie quickly made a run for it. There were no charges against her, so he couldn’t blackmail her into staying in front of witnesses. She just had to make it to the lobby, where tons of people were gathered.</p><p>As she ran, Rie regained the feeling in her arms again. She let out a relieved sigh for the movement but her entire being still felt off thanks to the chi-blocking. Rie slowed to a brisk walk once she reached the safety of the lobby, not wanting to draw attention.</p><p>“Rie?” a familiar voice called her, breaking her concentration. Rie turned to see Tenzin, standing out in his bright robes, giving her a confused look. “What are you doing here?” the man asked, frowning at her anxious state.</p><p>“I uh…” she glanced behind her nervously, spotting Tarrlok glowering down at her from the top of the stairs. She knew better than to call him out while he still had Kana somewhere as leverage. “Just happened to be walking by when they herded people inside because of the protest.”</p><p>Tenzin raised an eyebrow, not seeming to believe the woman. He followed her gaze to Tarrlok, eyes darkening with suspicion. “Rie, are you sure everything is okay?” he asked her again, tone serious. “If you need help—”</p><p>“I’m fine.” Rie cut the man off, hurrying to the exit, and switching to a full sprint once she was outside. She felt a crushing wave of emotions fall over her. Anger at Tarrlok for taking Kana away, guilt for not being able to do more to stop him, and overwhelming confusion as to what to do next.</p><p>She couldn’t go to Tenzin, at least not now- Tarrlok would be keeping an eye out after seeing them speaking. There was only one other person she could think of who could help her find Kana… Ronin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. An Uneasy Alliance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rie begrudgingly turns to Ronin to help her rescue Kana.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tenzin arrived back at Air Temple Island in the early hours of the morning, after an emergency Council Meeting. After hours of making arguments, the final vote had been on Tarrlok’s side. The man had gotten exactly what he wanted; a tyrannical curfew and the power to arrest anyone he deemed to be a part of the anti-bender equalist group without question. The man’s task force was readily becoming a militant group led by its own sick dictator.</p><p>But Tarrlok didn’t have control over all of Republic City just yet. Tenzin couldn’t stand by any longer, now was not the time to preach about air Nomad morals, he needed someone to keep an eye on Tarrlok when he couldn’t be around. With this in mind, Tarrlok headed to the far end of the island, where he knew a certain Acolyte preferred to do early morning shooting practice rather than meditation.</p><p>“Acolyte Kenji.” Tenzin approached him, causing the man to practically leap out of his skin.</p><p>“Tenzin!” he scampered to hide the bow behind his back. “Hear me out- I was totally meditating, I was just…also practicing at the same time. It was an…er...exercise in concentration,” he stammered.</p><p>“I’m not here to discipline you,” Tenzin explained, taking a heavy breath. “I need you to do something for me- it’s very important.”</p><p>Kenji’s eyes widened at the man’s serious tone. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Your offer from before? Are you still willing?” Tenzin asked.</p><p>“My offer?” Kenji questioned, before remembering their conversation at the Bison stables. “Yes!” he quickly agreed. “I’ll join Tarrlok’s task force and—”</p><p>“No- you don’t need to join the task force. I just need you to keep an eye on Tarrlok-- unknown,” he explained. “It’s getting quite dangerous in the city these days- so make sure you stay out of the protests.”</p><p>Kenji nodded, bowing. “I’ll be as quiet and nimble as the night breeze.”</p><p>Tenzin put a hand on the man’s shoulder, giving him a grateful look. “Thank you, and stay safe Kenji.”</p><p> </p><p>Ronin woke up to frantic knocking at his front door. He dragged himself out of bed, foregoing a shirt to quickly put an end to the loud noise. “Who in the name of the spirits—” he growled, opening the door, only to find a distraught looking Rie on the other side.</p><p>“I need your help,” she announced, desperately, letting herself inside.</p><p>Ronin rubbed the sleep out his eyes, confused and annoyed. “What? What’s going on, and where’s Kana?” he asked, noting the dark circles under the woman’s eyes, along with the singes and rips in her clothes. He narrowed his eyes. “What did you two do?” he accused.</p><p>Rie glared at the man, not even bothering to find a chair, and just dropping down to sit on the floor, exhausted. “We were at the protest, looking for one of Kana’s friends from work. There was an incident, and that guy Tarrlok, the Councilman, he had these people who can stop your bending- they attacked us.” Rie explained. “Kana’s in some kind of task force lock up- they claim she’s one of the equalists.”</p><p>“Chi blockers…” Ronin muttered. He glared down at Rie, grabbing the edge of her jacket. “So you just let them take her? Saved yourself?” When Rie didn’t reply, he shook her forcefully. “It’s your fault they took her.”</p><p>“I know..” Rie choked out. “It’s all my fault…I couldn’t…” she looked at her hands forlornly, her body still feeling off. “If I had my bending I could have saved her,” she muttered, brokenly.</p><p>Ronin scoffed, letting the woman go. “Well no point crying about it now. We need to figure out where Tarrlok’s task force works, and get Kana back.” The man reached out a hand for Rie to grab, lifting her up. “But first- turn around.”</p><p>“What?” Rie asked, confused.</p><p>“You’ll be no use if you can barely bend. I learned a little bit about chi-blocking and chakras from my Firebending master. I’ll see what I can do, because you look like crap right now.”</p><p>“Gee thanks,” Rie huffed, “I only ran around this stupid city all night looking for your ugly car so I could find you and get your help.”</p><p>“Don’t bash the car or I won’t help you, street thug.” Ronin closed his eyes, hovering his hands a few inches away from Rie’s body as he traced along her arms and down her back. His brows knitted in concentration as he worked. “The chi-blocking must have worn off a while ago…I can’t sense it anywhere. If you’re still feeling weak it must be…” he moved his hand up and down her spine again, taken aback. “Your chakras…they’re… completely out of line… to be honest I don’t know how you’re standing let alone trying to bend.”</p><p>Rie pursed her lips. “Well, we don’t have time to worry about that. Whatever I’ve got is going to have to do.” She raised her arm, barely lifting the stone.</p><p>Ronin shook his head. “No, a force attack won’t work. We’ll be outpowered right away with that scrawny excuse for bending you just did.” He held his chin, thinking. “We’ll need to be more crafty than that. My father knows Tarrlok, they do business together. I could get a meeting with him, ask to join the task force. When I go to meet with him, we’ll know where the place is, and we can sneak back in later that night to get Kana.”</p><p>“It could work,” Rie agreed. “Tarrlok will take any powerful bender he can get. Even if he gets them by force,” she added with a sneer.</p><p>“What do you mean? He’s forcing people to join his task force?” Ronin asked.</p><p>“That’s the real reason he’s keeping Kana. He doesn’t actually think she’s one of equalists. He’s using her as leverage to get me to join him.”</p><p>Ronin crossed his arms, trying to put the pieces of this whole thing together. “Why would he be so interested in one Earthebender?”</p><p>Rie shook her head. “I don’t know. But something is really off about his task force.”</p><p>Ronin nodded in agreement. “I’ll make the call- you get some rest before you pass out on my floor.”</p><p> </p><p>Kana had fallen asleep in her cell, despite herself. It hadn’t been a restful sleep, but that could be attributed to the uncomfortable way her hands were bound behind her back to stop her from bending. She had argued that she couldn’t bend, since they had taken her canteen away, but Tarrlok was a waterbender himself- he knew that waterbenders could find what they needed from many different sources.</p><p>The door opened, shining light in, which momentarily blinded Kana. When she opened her eyes, the lights in her cell had been turned on, and Tarrlok was sat on a chair outside the bars. “Good morning, I hope you slept well.”</p><p>Kana took a page from Rie’s book and silently glowered at the man. It was, unfortunately, less convincing than Rie’s glare, as the man smiled, amused. “No need to be upset, you haven’t been charged with anything yet, and I haven’t told the Chiefton that I’ve found their little lost koala-lamb.” He paused, face becoming serious. “But that can all change very quickly depending on how nicely you sit there and answer my questions.”</p><p>“I already told you, I had nothing to do with Fu Shi’s stupid plan, or anything to do with the equalists.” Kana argued.</p><p>“I don’t want to hear about that right now. I want to know about your friend, the earthbender.” Tarrlok asked, leaning back in his chair.</p><p>“Why?” Kana asked, genuinely confused about this man’s interest in Rie.</p><p>“You’re from the southern water tribe right?” Tarrlok asked, seemingly ignoring Kana’s question. “I am too. Such a distinct way of bending isn’t it? Different from even our sister tribe.”</p><p>Kana was beginning to feel even more uneasy, if that were at all possible. Tarrlok sensed this and laughed. “Nevermind, dear. I can ask your friend all my questions myself when she comes to break you out.”</p><p>Kana’s breath caught in her throat. She had known she was being used as leverage, a pawn to be traded just like back home…but it seemed like she had just been promoted to bait. The hope that Rie would get her out of here turned into despair and worry.</p><p>“Oh, by the way…” Tarrlok added, pausing at the door. “I heard a rumour your fiancée has decided to come to Republic City himself to look for you,” he said, tauntingly, before shutting the door, leaving Kana alone once more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Silent Tears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ronin meets with Tarrlok to try and figure out where Kana is being held.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Rie wandered through the street, kicking at the dirt forlornly. She had asked Miss Jiao again when her parents were coming to get her, and Miss Jiao had explained that no one was coming to get her- that’s what it meant to be an orphan. Rie’s heart was broken.  She found a spot on the sidewalk and sat down, tucking her knees to her chest and crying silently. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It probably wouldn’t have mattered if she had cried aloud instead, no one would give a dirty orphan like her a second glance. But Rie preferred to cry quietly, not bothering anyone around her. A small part of her could also pretend that the reason no one was comforting her was because they didn’t know she was crying, not because they didn’t care.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Much to Rie’s surprise, a woman with olive skin and shining eyes leaned down in front of her and put a warm hand on her head. “Why are you crying?” the woman asked, softly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rie sniffled, wiping her tears messily. “No one wants me,” she hiccupped. “T-that’s why I have to live with that meanie Miss Jiao.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rie felt a tear drop fall onto her arm, looking up to see the kind woman smiling weirdly at her- like it hurt to smile. “I’m sure there’s someone out there who wants you.” She poked Rie in the chest, playfully. “They just…can’t be with you right now.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But why?” Rie asked, desperately.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The woman swallowed hard. “I don’t know, Sweetheart. But I’m glad that you’re here,” she said, pulling something out her bag. “I was in real trouble, I had no one to take this extra apple.” She handed the fruit to Rie. “But you’re here, so it’s okay now.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rie smiled, grabbing the fruit, and clutching it to her chest like it was a prize. Rie noticed that the woman looked very thin herself, but she wasn’t going to pass up free food when offered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Who are you?” Rie asked, reaching out and playing with the woman’s dark hair. “You’re pretty.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The woman laughed, touching Rie’s cheek softly. “Aktenka,” she replied, quietly. “But you should go home now Sweetheart, it’s dangerous to be alone in this place,” she warned.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rie nodded, getting up and running back toward the orphanage, apple still clutched in her hands. She turned back to wave at the pretty woman, but she was already gone. When she turned back, a man was grabbing the apple from her hands; Tarrlok.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Give it back! That’s mine!” Rie protested. Tarrlok smiled, gripping the apple tightly in his hands. “You’re squeezing too tight, you’re going to bruise it!” she shouted.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“If you want it back- take it from me,” the man challenged. Rie tried to jump up and get it but she was too small. She tried to Earthbend, but it barely made him flinch. “You’re just too weak, Rie,” he smiled, crushing the apple, and then pushing Rie back into an ocean of water, which drank her deeper into itself until she couldn’t breathe.</em>
</p><p>“STOP!” Rie shouted, sitting up in a panic. She was on Ronin’s couch, breathing fast and unsteady. She looked around and saw Ronin fixing his hair in the hall mirror, giving the woman a sidelong look. “Got something to say, pretty boy?” She sneered.</p><p>Ronin rolled his eyes. “Nope.”</p><p>Rie couldn’t remember when she had fallen asleep, but enough time had clearly passed that Ronin was preparing to go meet Tarrlok. Rie stood up, blinking herself back into focus. “Keep it short- okay? Just find out where the task force works, then come back and meet me. Don’t try to pull some hero shit okay? We have a better chance of getting her out together.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know.” Ronin snapped. “And you stay here. If Tarrlok’s really got you in his cross hares you can’t be out on the streets.”</p><p>“Oh noo, stay in this fancy apartment with nothing to do but snoop through your stuff all day?” Rie complained, sarcastically.</p><p>Ronin fumed. “<em>Don’t</em> go through my stuff,” he warned”</p><p>“Whatever pretty boy, just don’t mess this up.”</p><p>“Couldn’t mess things up any worse than you already have, could I?” Ronin shot back, headed for the door. Rie let him have the last word, but only because he was helping her.</p><p>Once Ronin was gone, Rie sat back down on the couch, pressing her face into her knees, like she had when she was a kid. The dream was already fading from her memory. The street, the woman’s name, her face… it was disappearing no matter how much Rie tried to hold onto it. With a frustrated sigh, she gave up, resigning to just sit here and wait for Ronin to get back with the info.</p><p> </p><p>Kenji’s first stop when he got into the city was checking in on his parents. They were excited to see him, but confused when he had told them he couldn’t stay because he had important Acolyte duties to attend to. Kenji was shaken to hear that while he was away, his mother had almost been mugged, but two female benders had saved her.</p><p>After having his mother force some food on him, Kenji headed to the City Hall on his old bike, which he used for newspaper delivering before he became an Acolyte. In his street clothes, he blended in far better than had he remained in the bright red and yellow Acolyte clothes.</p><p>He sat in the square, pulling out a small flute and playing old air nomad songs, pretending to ask for money, so he could keep an eye on who was going in and out of city hall without seeming suspicious. After about an hour, Kenji saw Tarrlok come out, escorted by some officers. The driver got out to open the door for Tarrlok, and Kenji noted that even Tarrlok’s staff always seemed to have a sour look on their face. Although Kenji had to admit, he admired the driver’s bushy moustache, since he was heartbreakingly unable to grow one of his own.</p><p>Kenji packed up, discretely following the car on his bike. They stopped outside a restaurant, where Tarrlok met up with another man, who had stepped out of the ugliest car Kenji had ever seen…</p><p> </p><p>“Ronin!” Tarrlok greeted the man warmly, shaking his hand and then pulling him into a one-armed hug. “Last time I saw you, you were just a boy, now look at you! You’ve grown into a man.”</p><p>Ronin chuckled, fixing his jacket. “I’m glad to see you too, thank you for meeting with me.”</p><p>“Of course. When I get a call from Saeueng’s son, I actually take the call.” Tarrlok laughed, looking behind Ronin as another car pulled up. “Ah, speaking of…” he walked past Ronin to greet the man’s dad.</p><p>“Father what are you doing here?” Ronin asked, confused.</p><p>“Of course I’m here son, and I’m thrilled you’re finally showing interest in the right kind of things,” the man said, as they all headed inside the restaurant.</p><p>“Your Father is the biggest supporter of our task force, didn’t you know?” Tarrlok explained. “The police in this city are criminally under funded- they couldn’t possibly provide the kind of resources the task force will need going into this next stage.”</p><p>The men all sat down at a table in the back, far away from the few other guests. Ronin raised an eyebrow in question, waving away a waiter who tried to offer him some wine. “The next stage?” he asked.</p><p>“Yes son, arresting the occasional equalist here and there is great, but you must understand these people don’t plan to stop anytime soon. The only way to stop the attacks is to take preventative measures.” Mr. Saeueng explained.</p><p>“Like the curfew?” the younger man spoke up.</p><p>Tarrlok smiled. “That’s only the beginning, my boy. The only way to truly make sure benders are safe is to segregate the city into bender and non-bender communities.”</p><p>Ronin tried to hide his horror at the idea, taking a sip of water instead. Tarrlok continued speaking.</p><p>“Your father tells me that you lost your old Firebending Master in one of the explosions, so I’m sure you of all people understand the severity of the equalist issue.” He patted Ronin on the shoulder, sympathetically. “Which is why we are so glad to have you join the team. I’ve been in sore need of a competent second in command, and who better than my closest ally’s son?”</p><p>Ronin nodded, managing a proud smile. “I’ll work hard to avenge Master Arthit.” He paused, feigning deep thought. “And…don’t worry Father, I’m sure I can handle this and that <em>other task</em> you gave me,” he said, testing the waters.</p><p>Ronin’s father and Tarrlok exchanged a brief look. “Yes, thank you son. I appreciate that you’ve finally come around to your responsibilities, although I’m saddened at the loss which made you realize it.”</p><p>Tarrlok clapped his hands together. “Now, let’s eat shall we? And then we’ll show you where you’ll be working.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. The Rescue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Complications arise when Ronin and Rie attempt to break Kana out of Tarrlok's prison.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While Ronin was gone, Rie tried to bring her Earthbending back up to speed, but everything felt fumbling and weak- like she was re-learning from the start again. After getting frustrated with herself, Rie had the idea to try Waterbending instead. She double checked outside to make sure Ronin wasn’t back yet, still not seeing the man’s car in the spot it had been parked before.</p><p>Rie turned the tap on, taking a few deep breaths before she tried to control the water. To Rie’s surprise it felt easier than ever waterbend. Moving the liquid felt so natural. Rie wondered if it had something to do with her chakras that Ronin had spoken about. She didn’t quite understand what had changed but Rie was glad that at least one of her bending still seemed strong.</p><p>Satisfied, Rie turned the tap off, and wandered around the apartment some more. She stopped outside Ronin’s room, willing herself not to snoop. “He spied on me first..” Rie reasoned, carefully stepping into the room. It was fairly plain, but Rie noticed a few pictures on top of the dresser.</p><p>The fist picture was a young boy, who Rie assumed was Ronin, standing outside the Firebending Academy which she had heard was destroyed recently. There was a man stood next to him, with a proud look on his face; Rie wondered if it was the man’s master or his father.</p><p>Next to that was a picture of a beautiful, but ill looking woman, reading a book to a young Ronin. Rie remembered Kana had mentioned the man’s mother only once, and since then had only ever referred to his father…</p><p>The final picture held a familiar face. Ronin and Kana, although they looked a few years younger, sitting among a group of otter-penguins. Rie’s chest constricted looking at the bright smile on Kana’s face. She hoped that wherever Kana was, she was doing okay.</p><p>Rie quickly left the room when she heard the door open.</p><p>“I know where their headquarters is!” Ronin called, tugging off his fancy jacket and tossing it aside. “I didn’t see Kana, but there was a back hall which they didn’t take me down. That must be where they keep people they’ve detained.”</p><p>“We can go at midnight- no one should be around then right?”</p><p>Ronin shook his head. “There’ll be a few guards, but I think we can take them. But we’re going to need these.” Ronin tossed a bag at Rie, which she only just noticed he had when she caught it. Inside were theatre masks which would cover their whole faces. Rie gave the man a questioning look. “I’m a fan of the stories about the Blue Spirit of the Fire Nation alright?”</p><p>Rie shrugged. “Works for me.”</p><p>“Tonight’s the first night the curfew is in effect- so we’ll have to be careful.”</p><p>“That means no car- we’ll take the side roads there on foot.” Rie nodded. The plan was set- now they just had to wait.</p><p> </p><p>Rie tried to ignore how stupid she felt wearing the full face mask, but at least they were guaranteed that the two of them looked crazy enough that if anyone else was illegally out past curfew, they’d just look the other way and ignore her and Ronin.</p><p>“Ronin,” Rie called, voice just above a whisper.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Isn’t this going to look really suspicious for you?” the woman asked. “The same day you join the task force, Kana, <em>your friend</em>, gets broken out?”</p><p>“When I met with Tarrlok and my Father, they had the opportunity to tell me Kana was there, but they didn’t. As far as they know, I have no idea where she is. And so long as I go back to the task force as normal tomorrow, I should be able to stay off their radar,” he explained. “After all, accusing me of breaking her out would just be revealing that they had her.”</p><p>Rie nodded. “The politics of being a terrible person,” she muttered under her mask.</p><p>“We’re here.” Ronin told her, pointing to an office building. “It’s a front- the basement is task force headquarters. We’re going to have to go in fast and take out the front desk guard before he can alert anyone else. After that- head down the stairs to the left, okay?”</p><p>Rie nodded, letting Ronin take the lead. While they snuck towards the door, Rie got a small piece of rock, forming it into a smooth stone. Ronin glanced at Rie, waiting for her nod before forcing the door open. Rie quickly shot the rock dead between the man’s eyes, knocking him out.</p><p>They headed down the stairs, alert for other guards. When they got to the bottom landing, Rie held an arm out to stop Ronin. She reached down and touched the ground by the door, sensing for the vibrations in the Earth. It was weak, but luckily the two guards were pacing, which made it easier to tell they were there.</p><p>Rie looked up at Ronin pointing to the right and holding up two fingers. Ronin nodded in understanding. Rie held up a hand for him to wait, staying still until they were closer. “Now!” she mouthed, Ronin bursting through the door and taking both men out with a series of fire fists.</p><p>“Follow me.” Ronin nodded, running quietly as he could down another hallway to a locked door. He tried to snap it off, and even burn it off, but no luck.</p><p>At the other end of the basement, Rie could hear voices of officers finding the others’ bodies. She quickly pushed Ronin to the side and grabbed the lock in her hands. <em>Come on! Metal bend, metal bend, metal bend! </em>She thought in her head. She’d only tried it once before seriously, barely making a dent- but this time it actually mattered. The metal of the lock just barely clicked, but it was enough, Ronin and Rie rushing through the door.</p><p>It was dark, but Rie heard a barely audible gasp when they had opened the door- someone was in here for sure. Ronin held up a flame to see where the light switch was, but even that small light was enough for Rie to recognize Kana in the dimness, rushing to the cell she was in.</p><p>“Kana! Are you alright!?” Rie asked, clutching the bars.</p><p>Kana met her at the edge of the cell, relieved tears in her eyes. Even with the mask, Kana knew that this had to be her friends. “We have to hurry, it’s an ambush! He was counting on Rie coming for me.”</p><p>Ronin cursed under his breath. “We’re like sitting turtle ducks- one way in, one way out.”</p><p>Rie didn’t even bother trying to metal bend the cell door, the lock had been hard enough. Instead, she collapsed the cement flooring, allowing Kana to just managed to squeeze underneath the cell and out into freedom. Rie helped her up, but frowned when she saw that the restraints were also metal.</p><p>“Don’t worry about that now- let’s just get out of here.” Kana told her, as if reading Rie’s mind.</p><p>“I don’t think back that way is an option…” Ronin called to the women, peering out to see the hallway flooding with officers and chi blockers. “You’re going to have to Earthbend us a path.” He told Rie.</p><p>“I can’t! My bending is still weird!” Rie argued, causing Kana to give her a worried look.</p><p>“Look we’ll work together- my fire should help weaken the concrete some. We don’t have another choice,” Ronin insisted.</p><p>Rie tried to think of another way out, but Ronin was right- this was the only way. Letting out a frustrated growl, Rie turned her anger and fear into power, attacking the wall with everything she had. Ronin joined in next to her, the heat of his flames causing her to sweat beneath her mask.</p><p>The concrete began to crack, giving Rie a renewed sense of confidence. She took another step forward, thrusting the rest of her energy into bending the stone out the way, clearing a tunnel up for them to escape.</p><p>The passage was steep, and Kana was struggling without the use of her arms. “You grab her, I’ll keep these guys back!” Ronin called to Rie, as the officers finally broke into the room. Nodding, Rie tossed Kana over her shoulder, working her way up to the surface.</p><p>“Sorry about this…” Rie muttered to Kana, gripping the woman’s legs tightly with one hand, while using the other to help pull herself up the tunnel. The dim light at the top of the tunnel grew orange every few moments, as Ronin Firebent the officers and climbed at the same time.</p><p>Finally, they reached the top, Rie falling onto her back and panting heavily. “Are you alright?” Kana asked, struggling to stand up with her arms still bound behind her back. Ronin crawled out the tunnel next, and Rie immediately collapsed earth into it, blocking the way.</p><p>“We need to keep going!” Ronin ordered, grabbing Kana’s arm to lead her away. Rie’s entire body screamed in protest, but she got up and started running anyways. They were so close to getting away, so of course something had to go wrong.</p><p>A spotlight from above landed on the three, a Republic City Police Airship drifting down on top of them. “Stop! Or you will be apprehended!” Chief Lin Beifong’s voice called over a megaphone.</p><p>Rie groaned, cursing all the spirits. It wasn’t just any officers, it had to be the metal bending division and the chief of police herself. “We’ll never outrun them!” Rie called to Kana and Ronin. “We need to find a car!”</p><p>They dipped through streets where it was harder for the airship to follow, but Rie could already hear the grappling hooks from the metalbenders being deployed. “There!” Kana called, pointing her head to the other side of a footbridge.</p><p>“I can hotwire it!” Ronin called.</p><p>“I’ll hold them off!” Rie agreed, stopping on the top of the bridge to face the officers. When she turned around, her heart sunk. There were far too many of them than she could take on with Earthbending. That was the advantage about being a metal bender- it came with being an Earthbender. But there was no such promise with the opposite. Rie glanced at Kana, who obviously couldn’t bend restrained like that.</p><p>There was only one thing to do.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Rie remembered how she felt when she was on Aang’s Island, channeling that power and raising a massive wave from the river. Rie engulfed the metalbenders in the water before freezing them all at once.</p><p>“What in the name of the spirits—” Ronin muttered, but Kana elbowed him harshly.</p><p>“Just keep working!” she yelled at him.</p><p>The man nodded dumbly and continued. “Got it! Come on!” He called to Rie, who leapt in the back of the car.</p><p>“Oh no you don’t!” a woman shouted, repelling down from the airship and shooting a grapple at the car to stop it. Working completely on reflex, Rie spun around and slapped the hook away before it could attach to the car. Only her hand didn’t actually touch the object. She had airbent the hook away.</p><p>The metal wire retracted, Lin hanging there in mid-air, eyes wide. To any of her officers, that would have looked like the fugitive had simply knocked the hook away…But Lin had spent a lot of time with certain Airbenders…she knew air bending when she saw it. Trouble was, she wasn’t full sure if she could believe what she had seen.</p><p>The car disappeared into the distance, getting away. Lin looked back at her sorry group of officers all trapped in ice and rolled her eyes. She pulled at the radio on her belt. “Dispatch- I’m going to need a waterbender here, immediately.”</p><p>In the back of the car, Rie’s vision started going blurry. She tried to rub her eyes but the mask was in the way. “Rie?” she heard Kana’s soft voice calling out to her. “Rie are you alright?”</p><p>Rie closed her eyes just for a moment to rest. “Yeah…just…keep driving…” she muttered, before finally losing consciousness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Declarations of Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The aftermath of Kana's escape has multiple repercussions.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rie was laid down, on the couch from the scratchy feel of the material, the sound of hushed voices arguing in the other room rousing her. The events of last night sunk in and Rie rested her arm over her eyes, not ready to get up yet. She listened in on the argument in the bedroom instead.</p><p>“This whole thing just got ten times more dangerous, Kana! How could you not tell me?” Ronin hissed at the woman.</p><p>“It wasn’t for me to tell!” Kana argued back, and Rie knew instantly what they were discussing. Rie had clearly waterbent in front of Ronin, of course the man had come to the logical conclusion that she must be the Avatar.</p><p>“This isn’t a slumber party Kana, it’s serious!”</p><p>“Don’t talk to me like I’m a kid!” Kana snapped back, Rie flinching at the severity in her voice. Her outburst seemed to have caused the man pause. Finally, after a few moments, Ronin spoke again.</p><p>“I have to go. If I’m not at the task force like normal they’ll get suspicious.” Ronin announced.</p><p>“Wait! You won’t….you won’t tell anyone right?” Kana asked, her voice quieter now, desperate.</p><p>There was another long pause, and then a sigh. “No,” Ronin promised. “I’ll contact you when I can…In the meantime- please for spirits sake, stay out of trouble for one day.”</p><p>Rie stayed still, feigning sleep as she heard Ronin cross the living room, and leave. A moment later a softer pair of footsteps came into the room. This time Rie moved her arm, blinking up at the woman.</p><p>Kana saw she was awake and her worried expression melted into a warm smile. “Hey you,” she chuckled, reaching down and brushing Rie’s hair out her face. “Nice bed head.”</p><p>Rie caught the woman’s wrist before she pulled away, noticing bruising from the restraints. Rie frowned, sitting up and running her thumb over the injury, guiltily. “…sorry I couldn’t get you out of there sooner,” she apologized, gently kissing one of the bruises.</p><p>Kana gave the woman a sympathetic look, easily moving into her arms and hugging her tightly. “Thanks for saving me,” she muttered into Rie’s neck.</p><p>Rie let her fingers play in the woman’s hair, which was down freely for once. “Ah, it was nothing Sweetheart.” Rie joked, half-heartedly, worry still weighing her heart down.</p><p>They pulled away, reluctantly, Kana gnawing on her lip nervously. “So...Ronin knows you’re the Avatar,” she informed the woman.</p><p>Rie let out a heavy sigh. “I suppose he’d be kind of dumb if he hadn’t figured it out,” she replied, earning a small smile from the woman.</p><p>“But that aside...” Kana began, eyes shining once more. “Rie, your waterbending was amazing. I…” she searched her mind for the right words. “I’m so proud of you.” She pressed her forehead against Rie’s, their noses touching gently.</p><p>Rie felt her heart leap into her throat. “Heh…well I had a great teacher.” Kana laughed at this, her voice like a melody. Rie caught herself leaning up, wanting to press her face even closer to the woman…but she stopped. <em>Timing, </em>Rie reminded herself.</p><p>“There’s something we need to talk about.” Rie began, pulling back and looking at Kana seriously.</p><p>“What is it?” Kana asked.</p><p>“While we were waiting to come break you out, Ronin told me about Tarrlok’s plans…Things are about to get so much worse in Republic City. After yesterday, I’m absolutely sure that I can’t just stand by and let it happen.”</p><p>Kana nodded, still not understanding. “So the plan has changed a little. Instead of stopping robbers and gangs, we’ll stop cutthroat politicians. What’s wrong?”</p><p>Rie frowned. “I can learn Firebending from Ronin, but…you’ve already done your part by teaching me waterbending. You should get out of this mess, Kana. You were so happy just to be working at the Pai Sho shop before you got dragged into all my Avatar mess.”</p><p>Kana shook her head vehemently. “No! The Avatar always had companions they can depend on. I’m yours.” She grabbed Rie’s hand, holding it firmly. “I’m not going anywhere until this thing is done.”</p><p>“But—”</p><p>“Just stop okay! I’m not leaving you!” She argued, eyes full of anguish. Before Rie could comprehend, Kana surged forward, pressing her lips against hers. "I'm not leaving." Kana whispered, before kissing the woman again. This time was slower and softer, less desperation and more of a gentle promise.</p><p>Rie’s heart felt lighter than it had felt in her entire life. Kana’s lips were so soft and the way they felt against hers made her dizzy. Unfortunately, reality crept back in, and Rie slowly pulled away from the woman, placing a gentle hand on her cheek to hold her there.</p><p>Kana’s eyes searched Rie’s desperately, waiting for some kind of reaction. Rie took a deep breath, gently stroking the woman’s cheek. “With everything that’s happened…I just have no idea who I am right now…Everything is so overwhelming” she began, nervously. “Could you…” she swallowed heavily. “Would you wait until I’ve figured some of this out?”</p><p>Rie’s heart beat furiously in panic. The last thing she wanted was to break Kana’s heart-- especially when she had handed it to her so beautifully. Rie felt like she couldn’t breathe until finally Kana’s eyes softened and she nodded, placing her hand over Rie’s on her cheek.</p><p>“I guess I do owe you a favour for breaking me out,” she smiled, reaching forward and flicking Rie on the forehead. Rie smiled, knowing she deserved it.</p><p> </p><p>On Air Temple Island, Tenzin was more than a little surprised to see Lin Beifong at his door at this time of morning- or at all really. “Lin? What’s going on?” he asked, knowing she wouldn’t have come for a social call.</p><p>“I needed to speak with you urgently, somewhere where prying ears weren’t an issue,” the woman explained seriously.</p><p>Tenzin frowned, nodding. He stepped out the door to follow Lin, when Pema came to the door, curious. “Tenzin? Who was it---ah,” she stopped when she saw the woman. “Lin, how nice of you to stop by,” Pema smiled, awkwardly.</p><p>“Chief Biefong has something she needs to discuss with me in private, of urgent matter.” Tenzin explained to his wife.</p><p>Pema nodded, holding her swollen stomach. “Well then, I’ll leave you two to your private conversation,” she said, throwing just the tiniest hint of a glare at Tenzin before heading back into the house.</p><p>Lin raised an eyebrow at the man. “Sorry for putting you in the lemur house tonight,” she said, leading them to a quiet area, away from the temple. “There was an incident at Tarrlok’s task force last night,” Lin explained. “My officers pursued three benders through the streets. A girl in a stupid looking mask froze my metal benders in place and they all got away.”</p><p>Tenzin gave Lin a questioning look, so she continued.</p><p>“The thing is,” Lin pinched the bridge of her nose, “and I’m not quite sure I really believe it myself, I could swear she airbent also.”</p><p>Now Lin had Tenzin’s attention. The man’s eyes were wide. “Are you sure?” he questioned. “Did anyone else see this?”</p><p>Lin shook her head. “No one else saw the airbending.”</p><p>“Do you know what they wanted at Tarrlok’s task force?” Tenzin asked, still not allowing himself to really believe it, and feel the overwhelming hope itching at his soul in case it wasn’t true.</p><p>“They broke out a young water tribe girl, from the looks of her clothes. I told Tarrlok that she was the one who froze my officers.”</p><p>“Why?” Tenzin asked.</p><p>“Because when I went to the scene, they had escaped through a giant Earthbent tunnel,” Lin explained, adding further truth to the idea.</p><p>“After all these years…” Tenzin muttered to himself, in shock. “The Avatar could be alive, and right here in republic city.”</p><p>“I thought you should be the one to know, since I doubt that reckless girl will be able to keep it a secret much longer,” Lin scoffed.</p><p>That’s when things started to fall into place for Tenzin. A reckless Earthbender, saving her water tribe friend from Tarrlok’s grasp. It had to be Rie and Kana. “I think I know who it is.” Tenzin exclaimed.</p><p>Lin looked shocked. “You do?” she questioned. “Then we should notify the white lotus immediately.”</p><p>“No,” Tenzin disagreed. “If we bring the white lotus here searching the streets, Tarrlok would figure things out. Whatever underhanded plans Tarrlok has, they include the girl. We must find her on our own first, to ensure her safety. This is absolutely imperative.”</p><p>Lin let out a heavy sigh. “Since no one else can know about this, it seems it will be you and me searching for the Avatar.”</p><p>Tenzin smiled, softly, newfound hope for republic city filling his heart. “Just like old times.”</p><p>Lin rolled her eyes. “Yes, just like old times- except I’m not sure your wife will be all that happy about that.”</p><p>Tenzin’s smile fell. He was going to have to face Pema’s wrath, he just knew it. With a sigh, he resigned himself to his fate. It was going to be okay…because the Avatar was finally back; there was hope for the world once more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Flame of Anger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ronin has a troubling realization about the Equalist attacks.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Keep your stance steadier!” Ronin snapped, pushing down on Rie’s shoulders to force her to straighten her back. “Focus on your breathing. Firebending is in the breath.”</p><p>Rie tried not to roll her eyes. She couldn’t help but note that most of Ronin’s Firebending came with his fists- and more often than not those fists were directed at her. Rie also thought that Kana had been much more pleasant teacher to have.</p><p>Speaking of Kana…neither she nor Rie had mentioned the kiss. Things had for the most part been normal. Rie had expected things to change completely after everything that had happened, including Ronin finding out Rie was the Avatar- but Ronin had come back from Tarrlok’s task force that day looking white as a spirit.</p><p>Tarrlok was planning to use the ‘attack’ on his task force base as the fuel to introduce his proposal to segregate Republic City into benders and non-benders. Ronin wasn’t sure exactly when Tarrlok would be making the announcement, but whenever he did, the city was sure to descend into furious upset. That fact seemed to be the main reason Ronin was training Rie in Firebending instead of turning her over to the authorities. In his words ‘the city is going to need as much help as it can get, and you may be an untrained street thug, but you’re the only Avatar we’ve got’. Rie had been touched by the sentiment, sarcastically thanking Ronin for his belief in her.</p><p>Getting bored of just breathing in a low horse stance for what felt like forever, Rie peaked an eye open, stealing a glance at Kana who was across the room practicing her Waterbending forms. Rie felt her face heat up, and not from Firebending.</p><p>“Hey, focus!” Ronin snapped in her face. “I’m not going to waste my time training you if you won’t even pay attention!” Ronin followed Rie’s gaze, rolling his eyes. “Kana- can you go in the other room? You’re distracting Rie.”</p><p>“No she isn’t!” Rie argued, embarrassed.</p><p>Kana smiled, laughing quietly to herself. “Sorry Sifu Ronin, I’ll leave you and your student to you work,” she teased.</p><p>“He’s not my master!” Rie quickly corrected, “He’s just the only Firebender we know,” she huffed, readjusting her position.</p><p>“Yeah I’m stuck with you too, street thug.” Ronin groaned. “Okay, stand up.”</p><p><em>Finally,</em> Rie thought, grimacing at her sore legs as she stood up. “Can we do some actual Firebending now?” Rie asked. “Tarrlok could announce his plan any moment, I need to be able to fight with everything I have.”</p><p>Ronin thought for a moment, glancing around at Rie’s apartment. “This place is too small to practice Firebending, you’d probably set the whole building on fire with your lack of control,” he grabbed his jacket, putting it on. “But I know a place we can all train properly. Kana come on!” the man called to the other room. “We’re going on a field trip.”</p><p>The three benders made sure to remain inconspicuous looking as they drove through the city in one of Ronin’s other cars. “How many of these things do you have?” Rie asked, not even trying to hide the judgement in her voice.</p><p>“I’m sorry, did you expect me to drive around the city with two of Tarrlok’s most wanted in my own recognizable car? Registered to my father? Who is working with Tarrlok?” Ronin asked, snidely.</p><p>Rie scoffed. “Recognizable because it’s so ugly maybe…” she muttered, folding her arms petulantly in the back seat.</p><p>Kana smiled at the woman through the back mirror. “Come on, play nice you two,” she said. “So where are we going anyways?”</p><p>“My Father’s company owns this old warehouse down in the shipping yards. He bought it through a shell company to screw over a competitor so they couldn’t import their materials, but he doesn’t actually have a use for it- so it’s sat there empty. It’s perfect for training.”</p><p>Rie raised an eyebrow. “Yeah that’s lucky and all…your father kind of sounds like a jerk though.”</p><p>Ronin nodded, “That’s because he is a jerk.” Ronin fell quiet, thinking about what he had said; a shell company. That’s how ‘The Chin Group’ sounded familiar- it was the front his Father used to purchase things he didn’t want associated with the family company. Ronin’s eyes went wide as he started to make the connections. His father had invested in the Firebending Academy which the equalists had destroyed, and, he now realized, also owned the Emerald Palace through his shell.</p><p>Ronin didn’t even realize he had arrived, parking by muscle memory but making no move to exit the car. Kana looked at the man, concerned. “Everything alright?” she asked, glancing at Rie and then back to her friend.</p><p>Ronin nodded, a calm horror descending upon him. “Let’s get inside before someone sees us,” he suggested, leading the way. The warehouse was rusted and dirty, but it was large enough to train- with high ceilings and a sturdy cement base.  </p><p>“Ronin what’s wrong?” Kana asked again, placing a hand on the man’s arm.</p><p>“I know this is going to sound crazy…but I think my father has something to do with the bombings,” Ronin admitted.</p><p>Rie had not expected that. “You think your father is an equalist? Isn’t he a Firebender like you?” Rie questioned.</p><p>Ronin shook his head. “No, I don’t think he’s an equalist. But I’m starting to wonder if anyone else is either.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Kana asked.</p><p>“My father got insurance money out of both the Emerald Palace and the Firebending Academy being destroyed, and I’ll bet he had some stakes in the Pro-Bending arena as well given our company was on contract to do some renovations a few years ago.” He looked up at the two women, who still looked confused. “Think about it- Tarrlok’s been able to gain more and more power out of fear mongering and pushing this anti-bender issues to the extremes. No one can deny it’s been like he’s purposefully riling the non-bender community up. I think that Tarrlok and my Father are blowing up their own buildings. My father gets the money, and Tarrlok gets to use it to gain more power for his task force.”</p><p>“So the equalists were just something Tarrlok invented?” Kana questioned, in disbelief. “Now that I think about it…it was weird that there were no one else in those cells with me. Especially since Tarrlok’s task force has claimed to be investigating multiple equalist members.”</p><p>Rie shook her head, anger fuming inside her. “He’s destroying the City himself so he can be the one to put it back together,” her fists started to feel hot again, the hand Rie had the burn on twitching in hatred. “That absolute piece of---”</p><p>Kana grabbed Rie’s hand and she instantly forced herself to calm down, not wanting to hurt the woman. “Rie take a breath, it’s going to be okay. We’ll stop him,” she assured the woman.</p><p>“Don’t calm down.” Ronin interrupted, opposing the woman. “Get angry, Rie, and stay angry. This is happening because the Avatar wasn’t around to stop it in the first place. It’s your fault Tarrlok is about to break up families, friends, <em>entire communities</em>, to gain control.”</p><p>“Ronin!” Kana, exclaimed, giving the man a look.</p><p>Ronin ignored her and kept talking to Rie, who was burning again. “Channel that anger. Feel your hatred for Tarrlok flowing into your every breath. Turn that guilt and self hatred into the sparks.”</p><p>Kana had to drop Rie’s hand, it was heating up so quickly. She stepped back, concerned.</p><p>“Horse stance!” Ronin instructed, Rie following. “Now release everything your feeling into flames!” he shouted.</p><p>He didn’t need to tell Rie twice. Both her fists erupted into spirals of flame shooting up and scorching the roof of the warehouse. Rie felt her anger pouring out of her, but she also felt like she could feel the pain and horror of many others crying out with her.</p><p>Ronin and Kana watched in awe as the flames filled the whole room with an orange otherworldly glow. Kana swallowed heavily, worried. “That’s enough, Rie! Stop!” She called, desperately.</p><p>Rie didn’t want to stop. She felt powerful and free. Tarrlok didn’t stand a chance against her, and she wasn’t going to give him one. Rie pushed even harder, imagining Tarrlok on the other side of the onslaught.</p><p>All of a sudden, she felt like a jolt had ran through her. Rie was suddenly above her body, watching herself shooting the terrifying flames. She almost didn’t recognize herself. Another figure appeared in front of her, floating in the air.</p><p>“Avatar Aang,” Rie breathed, shocked.</p><p>“You shouldn’t rely on anger to fuel your decisions, Rie. Fire is not destruction- it’s life. Release your anger and then let it go, just like a flame blowing out in the breeze,” he told her.</p><p>“But isn’t this what the Avatar is supposed to do? Defeat the bad guy?” she asked. “Shouldn’t I kill Tarrlok?”</p><p>Aang gave her a sympathetic look. “I think you’ll find that man’s death will do nothing to ease the suffering inside yourself.”</p><p>“But it will ease the suffering of the city!”</p><p>Aang almost looked sad at this. “Make sure you know well the path you’re on, Rie. And the path that could have been. You’ll find they have something in common.” With that, Aang disappeared, and Rie felt herself falling back into her body.</p><p>Rie let the flames die out, turning back to look at Kana and Ronin. Ronin looked stunned and Kana just seemed afraid. Rie felt guilt wash over her, the hatred slipping to the back of her mind instead. “I…got a little carried away…Sorry,” she admitted.</p><p>Ronin nodded. “Like I said…You’d have burnt your house down if we trained there.”</p><p>Rie chuckled half-heartedly. “Sorry for scaring you, Sweetheart,” she said to Kana, anxiously.</p><p>It took Kana a moment to shake herself back, but eventually she gave Rie a smile, flicking the woman in the middle of her forehead. “You picked up Firebending faster than Waterbending? As your waterbending master I’m offended.”</p><p>Rie smiled back, “Sorry, Sifu,” she bowed exaggeratingly.</p><p>Ronin rolled his eyes. “Enough with whatever <em>that</em> was, we’ve got to get serious. Rie needs to learn to control Fire, not just make it. Back into your horse stance.”</p><p>Rie groaned, but complied. While she focused on her breathing, she thought over what Avatar Aang had told her. Twice now he had mentioned paths. Rie worried that he meant she was doing the wrong thing, and failing to follow the path of the Avatar. She wished she knew how to talk to her past lives properly, not just in short visions when Aang sought fit. She briefly considered that Tenzin might be able to help her… No. Once he knew she was the Avatar, this was all over. She would be taken away to be ‘trained’ by the White Lotus, and Republic City would be on it’s own with Tarrlok. Her spiritual training would have to wait.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Setting the Stage for Chaos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Team Avatar prepares for the worst after Tarrlok makes a shocking announcement.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What!?” Lin exclaimed at Tenzin, as they walked through the Republic City Streets. “The girl was on Air Temple Island, having tea with you, and you didn’t figure out who she was?” the woman scoffed. “Some spiritual master you are.”</p><p>Tenzin tried not to lose his temper. “Well, I’m not the one who saw her bending, and let her get away anyways,” he shot back. He looked up at a grocery store, confirming the name on the paper he held. “This is the place,” Tenzin announced.</p><p>“We’re meeting Acolyte Kenji at a grocery store?” Lin questioned.</p><p>Tenzin led them in. “I believe it’s his parents’ store,” he explained. Almost as soon as they were inside, a woman who Tenzin assumed was Kenji’s mother came over to them excitedly.</p><p>“You’re just in time!” she exclaimed. “Come, please. My name is Mingmei, it’s an honour to meet a real airbender,” she bowed to Tenzin before leading them to a back room. Kenji stood when he saw the two enter, bowing to them both.</p><p>“Master Tenzin, Chief Beifong,” he greeted, his serious tone already telling Tenzin something was wrong.</p><p>“Kenji have you gotten any information about Tarrlok’s task force?” Tenzin asked.</p><p>Kenji nodded. “He’s been meeting with Mr. Saeueng, often, so I also checked out Saeueng’s warehouses after Tarrlok was home for the night. They’ve got a lot of not-good things being manufactured. Heavy armour, metal blockades, and more.” Kenji informed them. “He also has more task force officers patrolling the, uh, poorer districts. They’ve been doing stop and searches once in a while, but I think they’re looking for someone.”</p><p>Tenzin and Lin exchanged a concerned look. Lin returned her gaze to the younger man. “So, you’re an Air Acolyte, but you gathered all that reconnaissance in a few days?” she asked. “Where has Tenzin been hiding you?”</p><p>Kenji almost looked embarrassed. “Thank you Chief Beifong…I’m a…big fan of yours,” he admitted.</p><p>Lin gave Tenzin a smug look, which Tenzin ignored.</p><p>“Thank you for all your hard work, Kenji. I’m afraid I have another task to put on your shoulders as well. It’s of the utmost importance,” he explained.</p><p>Kenji’s eyes went wide. “Of course, what is it?” he asked.</p><p>Tenzin nodded to Lin. “We need you to keep an eye out for a group of benders. Fire, Water, and Earth. Especially the Earthbender girl.” Lin gave Kenji their descriptions, both with and without the masks.</p><p>“I’ll keep an eye out for both her and Tarrlok,” Kenji agreed.</p><p>“Speaking of Tarrlok,” Tenzin added, “If you see both of them together, protect the girl at all cost. Do whatever you can to keep her away from Tarrlok.”</p><p>Kenji nodded, although he was confused as to what was going on. “I’ll do my best, but…can I ask who this girl is and why it’s so important?”</p><p>“No you cannot, Acolyte Kenji.” Lin replied, sternly. “All you need to know is that this is your top priority. Do you understand me?”</p><p>Kenji looked scared but excited at the same time to receive orders from the legendary Lin Beifong. He nodded. “Yes Chief, Ma’am.”</p><p>Tenzin and Lin turned to leave, when Mingmei came rushing into the room looking distraught. She carried a radio with her and handed it to her son. “We’ll be ruined, Kenji! The store is our entire livelihood! They can’t just kick us out!” she cried.</p><p>“Calm down, Mom.” Kenji, consoled her, turning the radio back on, the announcer spoke solemnly.</p><p>
  <em>“In case you missed that shocking announcement from Councilman Tarrlok, the equalists made another attack last night- this time on the task force base itself. Councilman Tarrlok states that, although he was not in the building that night due to a last minute change of plans, he is sure the attack was a planned assassination attempt, and regrettably states that many officers have been injured, some even killed, in this attack. The councilman has announced that despite his hopes, the mandated non-bender curfew has not helped to stop the anti-bender danger, and that he has no other choice than to take drastic measure. The council has officially announced his intent to introduce a proposal to separate benders and non-benders into separate communities for the safety of both.”</em>
</p><p>Tenzin clenched his fists. “Lin- I have to go to city hall immediately!”</p><p>“This is going to cause riots, Tenzin. The exact kind of chaos Tarrlok can use to his advantage.” Lin agreed.</p><p>“Kenji I’m afraid your task just became even more important. Find this woman at all costs. Chief Beifong and I have no choice, we must return to our jobs. You’ll be alone in this search.”</p><p>Kenji nodded, still comforting his mother. “I won’t let you down.”</p><p> </p><p>In his office, Tarrlok smiled to himself, leaning back in his seat. “The non-benders will tear this city apart tonight,” he said to Mr. Saeueng, smugly. “That will get most of the benders on our side in support of our motion.” He clasped his hands together on his desk. <em>And our bleeding heart little Earthbender will surely be out there as well, just waiting to be found</em>, he thought.</p><p> </p><p>At the warehouse, Kana and Rie couldn’t believe what they were hearing. Ronin shook his head in dismay. “So he’s actually going to do it,” Ronin commented, in disgust.</p><p>“I can’t believe this is happening.” Kana tugged at her braids anxiously, until Rie pulled her into a tight hug.</p><p>“Don’t worry, so long as nothing too bad happens tonight, there’s still a chance Tenzin can convince the council against this. It’s not law yet.”</p><p>Ronin stood up. “I’m going to task force to see if I can find anything out that might help us figure out what Tarrlok has planned for tonight. You two keep training.”</p><p>Rie nodded, watching Ronin go. She held Kana closed, pressing her face into the woman’s soft scented hair. “It’s going to be okay. I know I messed up before, but I won’t give Tarrlok the chance to hurt anyone else. And he won’t get close to you again if I have anything to say about it.”</p><p>Kana pulled back, looking up at Rie, worried. “What if you accidentally reveal yourself tonight? Are you ready for people to know the Avatar isn’t gone?” she asked.</p><p>“No,” Rie answered, honestly. “Not at all. I’ll be careful…but I’ll also do whatever I have to, to put a serious wrench in Tarrlok’s plans.”</p><p>Kana nodded, understandingly. “I’ll be right there with you no matter what,” she assured the woman.</p><p>“Thank you, Kana…for everything.” Rie whispered, hugging the woman once more, unsure when the next time would be…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. The Mud with the Water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With a dangerous night ahead, Rie works up the nerve to look into her childhood.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things were eerily calm since the announcement of Tarrlok’s plans had been made. Rie and Kana had trained some more, but eventually it became a waiting game. It was like a heavy silent fog had fallen over the city, the calm before disaster. Kana and Rie sat up against the wall, words escaping both of them.</p><p>Rie let out a heavy sigh pulling a folded up piece of paper out her pocket. She stared at it intensely, fingers anxiously running over the seal, considering opening it. She had put off opening the thing so far because she wasn’t sure she had wanted to know what was inside…but given the chance that things could go seriously wrong tonight, Rie felt it was important that she got some answers first.</p><p>“What is that?” Kana asked, eyeing the woman curiously.</p><p>Rie chewed on her lip, nervously. “It’s a letter…from Ba Sing Se… I took your advice a while back and wrote to Miss Jiao asking her…” Rie hesitated, “well asking her about everything. I haven’t read the reply yet.”</p><p>Kana immediately understood, in the way only Kana could. She held out her hand in silent question. “Want me to?”</p><p>Rie was so grateful that it was just the two of them here right now. Whatever was inside the letter wasn’t something she was comfortable with Ronin knowing. The man may have joined their cause, but Rie still wasn’t convinced about his intentions. Kana however seemed to know Rie more deeply than she had ever intended to be known, if there was anyone in the world to be here with her while she found out about the secrets of her childhood- it was Kana.</p><p>“Yes please.” Rie nodded, quietly.</p><p>Carefully unfolding the letter, Kana pulled out the paper and glanced it over quickly. Rie tried to read her expression, to get a hint as to what was inside, but Kana was quick to hold Rie’s hand, her wide slate blue eyes pouring into her sympathetically. “It’s um..,” Kana began, hesitantly.”</p><p>“Just tell me, please,” Rie begged.</p><p>“I’m sorry Rie… It’s from Hisayo…she says that Miss Jiao passed away a week after you left Ba Sing Se.” Kana explained, handing the letter to Rie to see for herself. “I’m sorry that you didn’t get your answers,” she added, resting her head on the woman’s shoulder, supportively.</p><p>Rie wasn’t sure how to describe what she was feeling. There was a mix of disappointment and relief. Like she could finally let go of that nagging question which hovered in the back of her throat at all time; who was she? She would never know about her past now, but Rie wondered if maybe that was for the best, maybe that would allow her to focus on the future and the task ahead.</p><p>“It’s okay… she was a horrible old woman…” Rie muttered, fighting off a stray tear from falling. “She raised me, that was all…” she told herself. Kana let her lie to herself, nodding and squeezing her hand tighter. Whatever conflicted, messed up version of ‘love’ Rie might have felt for the harsh woman she could pass off as a dumb childhood attachment to her only caretaker. And any grief she felt towards Miss Jiao’s death would be pushed far down, to be dealt with when there were less pressing issues at hand.</p><p>Right on time, Ronin returned, a disappointed look on his face. “They may not have openly accused me of being involved in breaking Kana out, but Tarrlok is far from trusting me. I didn’t get anything,” he explained.</p><p>Kana frowned, letting out an equally disappointed sigh. She stood up and gave Ronin a short hug. “It’s okay, we’ll figure it out. I’m sure,” she comforted him.</p><p>“How can you be so sure?” Ronin asked, less angry and more defeated. “I was sure that the extent of my Father’s evil was underpaying his workers… Things can always get worse than you imagine,” he resigned.</p><p>Rie stood as well, shoving the letter into her pocket determinedly. “Life lets you down…<em>a lot</em>. But I’m sick of have a self pity party about it. I spent a year telling myself there was nothing I can do but accept the mud with the water, but Kana showed me that I can do more. So we’re going to go out there tonight and protect Republic City. Even if we only makes things a little bit better.”</p><p>Kana smiled proudly, taking both Ronin and Rie’s hands. Ronin gave the woman a look before shaking his head. “Don’t go talking like the Avatar now, it’s weirding me out.”</p><p>“You prefer the street thug?” Rie asked.</p><p>Ronin managed a small smile. “Yeah actually.”</p><p>Kana laughed, holding both her friends’ hands tightly. “I love you guys,” she told them, resolutely. Rie couldn’t remember the last time someone had told her that…in fact, she wasn’t sure anyone had ever told her that they loved her.</p><p>The moment was broken by the sound of an explosion and some sirens. All three benders ran to the door to investigate. They could already see dark smoke rising into the clouds from somewhere downtown. Rie took once last look at the beautiful sunset over Yue Bay, the statue of Avatar Aang almost looking gold in the orange light.</p><p>“We should go,” she said, heading back into the warehouse and tossing Ronin and Kana their masks. They piled into the car, heading towards the city center, where the riots would be worst. As they drove, Rie noticed shops boarded up with Earthbending, people trying to leave the city and go more inland in hopes it would be safer, as well as blockades set up by the city to stop cars from getting through.</p><p>“Looks like we’re on foot from here.” Ronin said, but Rie simply forced the Earth underneath the metal blockades up, knocking them to the side they were nothing. “I guess your Earthbending is finally behaving again,” Ronin commented. “Which way should I head?”</p><p>“Towards City Hall,” Rie answered, “that’s where Tarrlok will be.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Republic City on its Knees</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kana, Rie, and Ronin try to protect the people of Republic City amid violent protests.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tenzin had tried to get the council to have an emergency meeting and decline Tarrlok’s proposal, which would have prevented the riots which were currently going on, but none of the members would come to City Hall. They all claimed it was too dangerous to leave the safety of their secured homes. As he flew over the city on Oogie, Tenzin was almost inclined to agree. Things were quickly escalating by the time Tenzin landed on top of the police headquarters to meet with Chief Beifong, who was waiting on the roof.</p><p>“I’m guessing you couldn’t convince the council to meet,” she said, hiding her worry with a stern face.</p><p>“I tried my best, I’m sorry,” Tenzin hung his head, disheartened to see the city his Father had worked so hard to build, falling apart by the moment. “Is there anything I can do to help your forces?” he asked.</p><p>“No, go home Tenzin,” Lin said, seriously. “With things going as they are, you should be on Air Temple Island to protect your family. Anti-bender sentiment was one concern, but Tarrlok has made the Council Members public enemy number one. You need to get out of the city, <em>now.</em>”</p><p>“What? Surely I can’t just stand by across the bay while the city burns?” Tenzin exclaimed.</p><p>“That’s exactly what you’re going to do. Old times aside, you’re also the only Master Airbender in the entire world. We need you safe. Take your bison home and fly high when you do- the less people who see you the better.” Lin explained.</p><p>Tenzin wanted to argue, but he knew deep down Lin was right. He thought of his children and of Pema, finally nodding in agreement, despite the gnawing guilt inside him. “I wish you luck.”</p><p>Lin chuckled. “My metalbenders and I can handle ourselves. We’ll clean up Tarrlok’s mess,” she assured the man.</p><p>“If you see her—” Tenzin began, but Lin cut him off.</p><p>“No officer of mine will lay a hand on her. Now go!” Lin insisted, watching as Oogie took off, flying high into the darkening, grey cloud layer and disappearing.</p><p>Lin looked down at the City she loved, the city she had devoted her life to protecting, and felt renewed sense of gravity.  Working up to a sprint, Lin leapt off the edge of the building, hooking her wire and descending down the side of the building. She landed in the middle of her officers, the ground beneath her shaking.</p><p>“Move out!” she ordered. “You are here to protect Republic City AND it’s Citizens! I don’t care if they are a bender, non-bender, or a ten-foot-tall purple platypus bear- there will not be a single casualty in this city tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>Ronin continued to drive in tense silence. Kana sat in the passenger’s seat, still trying to get used to wearing the theatre mask. Rie stood in the back, holding on by Kana’s headrest, scanning the area for problems. Rie frowned as the sound of chanting began to grow louder and louder as they rounded a corner.</p><p>Kana gasped as they came upon an angry mob of non-benders who had the triple-threat gangster, Mr. Dao, tied up to a pole, on top of a pyre of broken wood and other furniture. Ronin stopped the car, staring in shock. “Are they about to—”</p><p>As Ronin spoke, a man with a torch lit the bottom of the pyre and the others began to cheer. Kana moved quickly, using Waterbending to put the flames out before the pile caught. Rie recognized the man with the torch to be the same man who Dao had hired her to intimidate, the one whose store they destroyed.</p><p>“They’re benders!” Someone shouted, the angry mob turning on them. Rie hopped out of the car, stepping toward the group while giving Kana and Ronin the signal to stay back.</p><p>“Listen to me! I know who this man is, and I know what he’s done- but you can’t kill him like this,” she explained, although the bitter taste of hypocrisy coated her tongue as she spoke. Afterall, wasn’t it her plan to kill Tarrlok?</p><p>“He took everything from us! Just because we can’t bend!” One person argued.</p><p>“I know that- but killing him isn’t going to get you your money back. Let us take him to the police instead.” Rie tried to reason.</p><p>The man from the shop narrowed his eyes, recognizing Rie’s voice. “She works for him! She’s just trying to save her boss!” he accused, the crowd instantly becoming more hostile. “Get her!” he pointed.</p><p>Rie stomped her foot, the ground forcing everyone else back while Ronin ran forward, burning the ropes off the man. He tossed Dao over his shoulder, bringing him back to the car. Kana, who had slid into the driver’s seat, tore into reverse the moment Rie was also in the car.</p><p>“You saved my life,” the gangster exclaimed, eyes still wide in fear. In the back seat, Rie grabbed the man by his suit, shoving him forcefully against the side of the car and leaning in close, her intimidating mask practically pressing into his face.</p><p>“I saved those people from going to jail, <em>not you</em>. Tarrlok is looking for any excuse to implement more restrictions on non-benders, and I’m not going to give him the chance. Saving your life was just an unfortunate by-product,” she sneered.</p><p>“What should we do with him?” Ronin asked, uncertain.</p><p>Rie glanced at Ronin before grinning at the man under her mask. “Pass me some rope,” she asked.</p><p>Once the man was tied up again, Ronin and Kana switched places, Ronin driving them as close to the police station as they could get without being noticed. “You sure you can make it that far?” the man asked Kana.</p><p>“He’ll make it, just get ready to get us out of here afterwards.” Kana told him, bending the water out of a nearby overturned Firetruck. She picked the man up within the water, creating a spinning funnel before shooting the man into a pile of sandbags at a police barricade three blocks away. The man landed safely, but was immediately detained by officers who assumed he was trying to break through.</p><p>Not sticking around to see how it turned out, Ronin slammed on the pedal, getting them out of there quickly. “Did you really used to work for that guy?” Ronin asked Rie as he drove. Kana cast a glance at Rie, who didn’t seem upset at the question like she might have if Ronin had asked her a few weeks ago.</p><p>“Yeah, I did. I spent a year being a part of why non-benders were treated as second class citizens in Republic City. Which is why I’m not going to let Tarrlok use tonight as an excuse to blame them for everything wrong with this city,” she announced, bending some water out of the nearby river to put out a house which was burning down as they drove.</p><p>The three benders continued to drive around Republic City, breaking up fights, putting out fires, and stopping protestors from destroying anything too big. They even escorted groups of people who just wanted to get out of the city, back to the edge of the chaos, all the while avoiding run ins with the police, who seemed to remain concentrated to the city center.</p><p>Suddenly, a woman ran out into the road in front of them, Ronin swerving to avoid hitting her and almost crashing headlong into a pole. Thinking quickly, Rie made a ramp of Earth in front of the pole, which the car teetered up before rolling back down gently.</p><p>“Is everyone okay?” Kana asked, noticing that Rie was holding her wrist against her chest in pain. She had banged it against the edge of the car during the impact, trying not to get thrown from the vehicle.</p><p>“I’m fine,” she assured Kana, hopping out the car. “What’s wrong?” she asked the frantic woman.</p><p>“My house! It’s on fire and my daughter is stuck inside!” The woman cried. “Please! We need a waterbender!”</p><p>“Show us where!” Rie said, following the woman as she ran back the way she had came. A few moments later they arrived at the blaze. Kana searched around for a water source, but couldn’t find any close by.</p><p>“We’ll try to calm the flames, you go look for some water!” Ronin told her.</p><p>While Kana ran off, Rie and Ronin ran into the burning building. “We didn’t cover getting rid of fire in training, only making it!” Rie pointed out to Ronin, unsure what to do.</p><p>“Just do the opposite movements to what I taught you!” Ronin called back, demonstrating. Rie copied the man, desperate to reduce some of the flames so that they could get upstairs- where the woman had told them her daughter was.</p><p>Rie remembered how she had felt when she redirected the fire during the Emerald Palace explosion. Using this, she guided the flames away from the stairway, towards Ronin who was better at calming the fire.</p><p>“I’m heading upstairs!” Rie called, now that the passage was partially clear. Ronin nodded, too focused on not getting burned alive to reply. She ran upstairs, parting flames as she moved. She searched both rooms in the small house, finding no one, and no signs that a child even lived in this house.</p><p>“Something’s not right,” Rie muttered, struggling to breathe under her mask.</p><p>Outside, Kana arrived, bending a large pool of water above her head, which she doused the house in. Flames gone, Rie could finally get a good look at the place and she noticed multiple marks on the walls, like someone pressing a torch along as they walked. The house had been set on fire purposefully, from the inside, not from protestors outside.</p><p>Rie rushed to the window, about to call out to Kana, only to discover that the hysterical woman who had brought them here was actually a chi-blocker, and she’d already gotten to Kana. “No!” Rie called, running down the stairs to find Ronin knocked out and being dragged outside by Tarrlok’s agents as well.</p><p>Rie smashed the ground beneath them with her fist, knocking all the chi-blockers down with the overturned earth. She ran to untie Ronin, who was closest to her, helping him up. “Can you walk?” she asked, desperately.</p><p> The man nodded, groggily. “I can’t bend though.”</p><p>“Just get her, I’ll hold them off!” She ordered, turning to face the group of Chi-blockers who were now back on their feet and closing in. Rie threw chunks of rocks at them, but they easily ducked away, avoiding the hits. They were too fast for Earthbending.</p><p>Swallowing heavily, Rie knew she had no choice. She pulled the water out of the soaking, burnt wood, wrapping it around herself into multiple limbs. She slapped some of the Chi-blockers to the side, grabbing others by their ankles and tossing them away.</p><p>More assailants seemed to keep coming out of the woodworks. Rie saw that Ronin was carrying Kana, looking to her desperately for some way to escape as they were soon surrounded once more. Rie wasn’t sure how she knew, but she could tell Tarrlok was out there somewhere, watching them fighting futilely against his task force.</p><p>Rie was panting heavily, unsure what to do, when all of a sudden, a row of arrows flew by her out of no where, pinning some of the chi blockers down with precision accuracy. A man with a bald head, carrying a bow and arrow leapt down next to Rie, holding his weapon at the ready. It took Rie a moment to recognize him as Kenji, from Air Temple Island.</p><p>“I’m here to help!” He told her, shooting two more arrows at some nearby cars, causing them to explode, and put a few more of Tarrlok’s officers out of commission.</p><p>Rie pulled a large block of stone up, offering them some cover. She didn’t question the extra help, readily accepting it. “Our car is that way!” she told him.</p><p>Kenji nodded, glancing back at the chi blockers with calculating eyes. “Overturn the ground again, and then you three start running. I’ll cover you!” he told her.</p><p>Rie nodded, wrecking the ground once more, and then helping Ronin carry Kana as they ran away. Kenji pinned as many of the attackers to the ground with his arrows as he could before he started running too, shooting behind them every once in a while to keep the chi-blockers back.</p><p>Rie placed Kana in the front, gently touching her cheek to make sure she was okay before hopping in the back with Kenji. Ronin tried to start the car, but the engine was stalling. In the meantime, Tarrlok’s task force had caught up with them once more.</p><p>“I’m out of arrows!” Kenji told Rie, worriedly. Before she could respond, one of the chi-blockers threw a bolas at Rie, trying to tie her arms down. Kenji knocked the woman down, out the way, one of the metal balls hitting him in the head in the process, knocking the man out.</p><p>Rie saw the blood dripping down Kenji’s head, she saw Kana barely conscious in the front, Ronin desperately trying to start the engine over and over again, and her blood began to pump boiling hot. Throwing out her hands, Rie produced two massive plumes of Fire, larger than at the warehouse, sending the car shooting away at high speed.</p><p>Ronin frantically attempted to steer as Rie powered the car, taking them far away before stopping. Ronin managed to get the car going again, and the four made it back to the safety of the abandoned warehouse just as dawn was beginning to break.</p><p>Ronin helped Kenji out the car, laying him down on his folded-up jacket. Rie knelt in front of Kana in the car, gently removing the woman’s mask and stroking her face calmingly. “Are you okay?” she asked, voice barely a whisper.</p><p>Kana shook her head, silently holding her arms out, which Rie immediately sunk into, hugging the woman tightly. After a few moments, Rie adjusted, scooping one arm under Kana’s legs and carrying her over to their makeshift seating area. She took off her jacket, wrapping it around Kana’s shoulders tightly.</p><p>“Tarrlok’s going to know about you now, isn’t he?” Kana asked, tears building in her eyes.</p><p>Rie glanced at Ronin who had collapsed into a chair himself, trying to hide his own worried face. She let out a heavy sigh, wiping the tear before it could fall. “We’ll be okay.” Leaning forward, Rie placed a soft, reassuring kiss on Kana’s forehead before leaving her.</p><p>Ripping off the bottom of her tank top, Rie poured some water from Kana’s flask onto the fabric before gently dabbing the wound on Kenji’s forehead.</p><p>“Who is that guy, and why did he help us?” Ronin asked.</p><p>“He’s an Air Acolyte. I think Tenzin must have sent him,” Rie muttered, blinking exhaustion out of her own eyes. “That’s the only explanation I can think of.”</p><p>“Is it safe to keep him here?” Ronin asked, head falling back in his seat, as he fought off sleep.</p><p>“He saved us from those chi-blockers, I don’t think he’ll turn us in. Besides, he’s hurt we can’t just leave him,” Rie said, throwing the blood-soaked cloth away now the wound was cleaned. Ronin shrugged, seemingly too tired to argue.</p><p>Rie somehow made her way back over to Kana, collapsing on the floor leaning against Kana’s legs, her head laid in the woman’s lap. She tried to stay awake, knowing that one of them should be on look out, but when Kana’s warm hand started carding through her hair, Rie’s vision went white and she passed out quickly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. In Morning's Bitter Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ronin goes off on his own, leaving Kana and Rie to process the events of the previous night.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Rie was back in the orphanage the night that woman came. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>You have to let me see her!” the woman pleaded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Miss Jiao had sent Rie back to her room, but she could still hear her arguing with the stranger in the other room. She hadn’t recognized her at first, but Rie now realized that she was the pretty woman who had given her an apple… Aktenka.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rie opened the door once more, just a crack, so she could watch.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s not safe for her here anymore! He’ll kill us all if he finds her. You have to let me take Yuka away!” the woman argued.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s not her name. I re-named her after you gave her up.” Miss Jiao argued. “I won’t just give a child back to some woman who abandoned her in the first place!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“To keep her safe! PLEASE you have to understand, this man he’s—”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aktenka was cut off when a large shadowy figure entered the room behind her. Rie couldn’t see who it was, as Miss Jiao was now blocking her view with her back. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No…please, you can’t.” Aktenka begged. Miss Jiao gasped at the lantern smashed onto the floor, the entire room going dark. Rie couldn’t see a thing anymore. There was a thrashing sound and Rie heard the pretty woman gasp out one last time. “Y…uka..” </em>
</p><p>This time Rie didn’t wake up with a start. She slowly lifted her head from Kana’s lap, reaching up to feel the hot tears which stuck to her cheeks. She took a deep breath and wiped her face, willing herself to forget her dream.</p><p>“Rie?” Kana questioned, beginning to stir as well.</p><p>“It’s alright,” Rie stretched, sorely, standing up. “we managed to make it through last night.” Rie looked around and noticed Kenji was sat up and he seemed to be meditating. “Um…how’s your head?” Rie asked the man.</p><p>Kenji opened an eye. “It hurts, but it could have been worse. Thanks for taking care of me.” He stood up and bowed.</p><p>Rie nodded. “Well, you saved us first.” She cleared her throat awkwardly. “Why did you save us by the way?”</p><p>“Master Tenzin asked me to keep an eye out for you, and to keep you safe.” He explained, smiling. “Once I saw you without the masks I recognized you from the tour!”</p><p>Kana and Rie exchanged a concerned look. “What did Tenzin tell you about us specifically?” Rie asked.</p><p>“Nothing, just to keep you safe.” Kenji explained. “I promise I’m on your side here- I don’t like that Tarrlok guy or his task force one bit. In fact, I begged Master Tenzin to give me a job like this.” He sighed, shaking his head. “It sure beats sweeping the Bison stables.”</p><p>“Wait a second, where’s Ronin?” Kana asked, looking around, worriedly.</p><p>“Uh, your friend left earlier…I tried to stop him, but he seemed really upset.” The man explained, sheepishly. “I would have followed him, but my orders were to keep you safe, specifically,” he said, looking at Rie.</p><p>Rie wasn’t sure how he’d found out, but she was sure that Tenzin knew about her secret, and that’s why he had sent this Acolyte to protect her. With Ronin missing, and Tarrlok knowing she was the Avatar, Rie felt there was no other choice. It was time to tell Tenzin everything.</p><p>“Kenji, do you think you can make it back to Air Temple Island unnoticed and get Tenzin’s help? We’re sitting turtle-ducks in this city right now.” Rie asked.</p><p>“What about Ronin?” Kana questioned, eyes wide. “We can’t just leave him.”</p><p>“We won’t,” Rie assured the woman, although she had a bad feeling about Ronin going off on his own. “Can you?” She asked Kenji again.</p><p>The man nodded, tucking his bow to his back. “I’ll bring Master Tenzin here, and you can all fly to the safety of Air Temple Island.” The young Acolyte took off, swiftly.</p><p>Once they were alone, Rie turned to Kana, taking her hand comfortingly. “How’s your bending?” she asked, tentatively.</p><p>Kana shook her head. “I still feel kind of fuzzy. I don’t think it’s fully worn off yet,” she admitted, looking down. After a beat she spoke up. “I’m sorry I let that woman get the better of me. I should have beaten her and warned you both. Then we wouldn’t be stuck here, and you wouldn’t have had to reveal yourself.”</p><p>Rie shook her head. “It’s not your fault. I fell right into another one of Tarrlok’s traps. I should be apologizing to you for not protecting you…again…” Rie muttered, ashamed.</p><p>“Touching.” A voice came from the doorway, chuckling deeply.</p><p>“Tarrlok!” Rie exclaimed, pushing Kana behind her and preparing to fight. Before she could even move, officers and chi-blockers burst in, throwing bolas’ at the two women, the tight rope pinching at Rie’s skin as it pinned her arms and legs together and she fell to the ground. Chi-blockers quickly moved in, further immobilizing the women.</p><p>“How did you find us?” Rie sneered, glaring up at Tarrlok, who had waltzed over and was leering down at her.</p><p>“You can thank your friend Ronin for that,” he answered, waving officers over. “Load them into the truck and bring them back to the new task force facilities.”</p><p>Rie caught a glance of Kana’s face when she heard what the man had said. Was it really possible Ronin had betrayed them after all they’d been through last night? She understood Ronin turning her in, but betraying Kana was hard to swallow.</p><p>There was nothing they could do as Rie and Kana were thrown into a reinforced metal transport on the back of a truck. Rie couldn’t bring herself to look at Kana as the engine started up and she felt them begin to drive away. She pressed her eyes closed tight, overwhelmed with guilt and shame. She had failed.</p><p> </p><p>Tenzin, Kenji, and Lin landed outside the factory on Oogie, all three rushing down and bursting into the warehouse, only to find it empty.</p><p>“Maybe they just went to look for their friend and they’re coming back?” Kenji suggested, hopeful.</p><p>Lin leaned down and picked up a bolas by the string. “The same kind the police use.” She stood up shaking her head. “Tarrlok’s task force got to them first.”</p><p>Tenzin hung his head, defeated. “We’ve lost the Avatar once more,” he admitted. “This is all my fault.”</p><p>Lin put a hand on the man’s shoulder. “We’ll find her, Tenzin. Wherever Tarrlok is, that’s where she’ll be.” Lin turned to the young Air Acolyte. “You said the boy wasn’t here when you left? Then he’s our first lead.”</p><p>Tenzin walked back to Oogie, dejectedly. The city was a ruin, the Avatar was missing, and a madman was trying to seize control of Republic City by any means necessary. Tenzin looked across the bay at his father’s statue.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Dad. I’ve failed you in so many ways.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Sins of the Father</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ronin goes to confront his Father.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>[Earlier]</em>
</p><p>Ronin hadn’t slept restfully. In fact he wasn’t sure how much he’d really slept at all. The images of the pain and destruction that had overcome the city last night burned in his mind. He looked over at Kana and Rie, sleeping wrapped around one another, exhausted from the previous night. They had fought tirelessly for hours, but for every person they saved Ronin knew deep down that there were far more they hadn’t. The city was just too big for three kids and a wannabe monk to make any kind of real difference.</p><p>Unrelenting anger built up in the man. Tarrlok was Rie’s fight, as the Avatar… but there was another man just as responsible for everything that had happened the past few weeks, including the death of Master Arthit. Ronin stood up, resolved to face his father, and either convince him to turn himself in, or take the man down and get the proof he needed to put Tarrlok and him away for good.</p><p>Ronin paid no attention to the Acolyte, who watched him warily, handing the man his jacket back and bowing in thanks. “You’re here for her right?” Ronin asked the man, nodding to Rie.</p><p>“Master Tenzin asked me to keep her safe.”</p><p>Ronin pulled his jacket on. “Then you’ve got no reason to stop me.”</p><p>Kenji opened his mouth to argue, but Ronin walked away regardless. After last night’s display, Tarrlok’s men surely noted which car Rie had been in, so driving the thing was like waving a giant ‘I betrayed you’ flag to his father. <em>Good</em>, Ronin thought, starting the engine and taking off.</p><p>He arrived at his Father’s office, kicking the doors in forcefully as he stormed into the room. His Father met his eyes, sternly, waving his assistant away, who looked thoroughly afraid. “Come in Son, I think it’s time we had a talk, don’t you?”</p><p>“I couldn’t agree more, Father.” Ronin struggled at first, still shaking off the effects of the Chi-blockers, but once he got a flame to light in his hands, the resentment and betrayal Ronin felt inside kept the fire burning hot. “I know there’s no such thing as the equalists. You and Tarrlok made them up to profit from the fear and take control of this city.”</p><p>Mr. Saeueng lit one of his cigars, taking his time with a long breath. “And I know you’re running around playing pretend hero with the Earthbender and that little Water Tribe tease.”</p><p>Fist clenching, Ronin shot a controlled spiral of fire at his Father, burning the man’s cigar to ashes. “Don’t call her that. Kana is my friend, and I was never going to send her back to the south pole to marry someone she doesn’t want to, just so you could keep face with your business partner.” He took another step closer to his father. “I know about The Chin Group, and how you’ve been making money off blowing up your own buildings and letting Tarrlok tell everyone it was the equalists. I’m here for the files, and then I’m turning you in to the police.”</p><p>Ronin’s Father narrowed his eyes before he laughed throatily. “You’re not going to do anything,” he smirked, knowingly.</p><p>Ronin re lit his fists, dropping into a fighting stance. “Don’t make me take them from you, Father. You know I’m a better Firebender than you ever were. Master Arthit taught me well. And he was a better Father to me than you ever were.” Ronin exclaimed, still just as angry as he had been before, but now it was accompanied but a calming clarity. He knew what he had to do, and he was ready for it, completely.</p><p>“I have no intention of fighting you, Ronin. You are my son after all.”</p><p>Ronin saw his Father’s eyes leave his for a split second, looking behind him, with a smirk. Before Ronin could turn around to defend himself, metal restraints locked around his hands and torso, completely preventing him from bending. He looked back and saw young metal benders who had joined Tarrlok’s task force, standing at the ready.</p><p>One of them sent a chair scrapping across the floor, which Ronin fell into, more metal restrains attaching him to the seat, immobilized. “You can’t do this! You coward! Face me one on one like a man! An Agni—”</p><p>His father gestured, and a metal bender covered his mouth as well. “An Agni Kai?” the man chuckled. “This isn’t the days of the hundred-year war, son. You really need to grow up.” He took a calming breath, waving the metal benders away so he could be alone with his son. “It’s good you came here, Ronin. You not being there when Tarrlok’s forces capture those two girls gives me a chance to argue for you to retain your freedom once Tarrlok is the sole leader of Republic City.”</p><p>Ronins eyes went wide, he muttered frantically into his metal gag. “That’s right,” his Father nodded. “You really thought you could hide from us in one of my own warehouses? Please, son. I thought I raised you to be smarter than that.” He shook his head and began walking away. “I’ll see you soon, after you’ve learnt your lesson about disobeying me.”</p><p>One of the metalbenders came back, moving Ronin to an office he had never seen before, which was made completely of metal. There was no way he’d be able to get out of here, even if he could somehow manage to melt through the hand restraints without burning himself immensely.</p><p>Defeated and ashamed, Ronin hung his head, praying to the spirits that Tarrlok didn’t get Kana and Rie.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[Now]</em>
</p><p>By all logic it had only been a few hours, but it felt like much longer, sitting in this metal room with nothing to do but cruse himself for making such a foolhardy mistake. Ronin perked up when he heard movement outside, shuffling in his chair to look at the outer facing wall which seemed to be making a concerning creaking noise.</p><p>All of a sudden, a section of the wall peeled back, the outside light pouring in and blinding Ronin. After a moment, when he could finally see again, Ronin was shocked to see a flying bison hovering by the side of the building, with Councilman Tenzin, Chief Beifong, and that Air Acolyte on it’s back. The Chief hopped into the room, scoffing at his restraints. “Shotty work,” she critiqued, easily bending it all off with a simple movement. “not the work of any of my metal benders I’ll tell you that.”</p><p>Kenji helped the man up, leading him to the window. “Come on, we need to get out of here before someone notices,” he urged the man.</p><p>Ronin pulled back, shaking his head. “Where are Kana and Rie!? My Father said—”</p><p>“They’re gone.” Lin cut to the chase. “And we will be too unless we get going. Come on,” she snapped, waving them out the metal doorway and onto Oogie.</p><p>Ronin sat in the back saddle, planting his face in his hands. “Tarrlok got them?” he guessed. “This is my fault, I shouldn’t have left. I thought I could take my Father by myself- I was just so angry at everything he’s done to the city, to these people!” he exclaimed, pointing to the destruction beneath them.</p><p>“Tarrlok’s victory last night is a weight on all of our consciences. But we cannot be overcome by despair. We need to find your friends and put a stop to this madness.” Tenzin spoke up. “Do you know anything about where Tarrlok might have taken them, or what his plan is now that he has Rie?” he asked.</p><p>Ronin thought about it, swallowing heavily. “They won’t have taken her to the old task force, we’ve already broken someone out of there before,” he explained, frustrated. “They never took me to any other facilities with them. Tarrlok didn’t trust me.” Suddenly he remembered the only other place where Tarrlok and his Father always seemed to meet together. “There’s a restaurant! It’s just outside downtown. My Father and Tarrlok would meet there, but there was barely ever any other customers inside. It could be a front for Tarrlok’s operation?”</p><p>“Well, it’s a lead. We’ll follow it.” Lin nodded. “Tell me about the layout. There’s only four of us, so we’re going to have to make our way in covertly, and then make a hasty exit.”</p><p>The four of them planned while Oogie flew over the remains of Republic City.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. The Calm Before...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kana comes face to face with her Fiancee since running away, and Tarrlok reveals a shocking truth to Rie.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rie’s eyes were covered as she was dragged into a room somewhere. It was cold and her footsteps echoed slightly as she was forced down into a seat. When the blind fold came off, Rie’s suspicions were confirmed, the room was made entirely out of metal.</p><p>Her hands were bound behind her to the chair, her legs also restrained with metal to the chair legs. There was a table in front of her with a second chair on the other side, but other than that- the room was completely bare.</p><p>The officers filed out, leaving Rie alone. They had been blindfolded before even getting out of the truck, so Rie had no idea where they were or where they had taken Kana. There was a part of Rie that was panicking, that urged her to fight and worry and <em>try</em>…but there was another part of her that just felt numb and overwhelmed. The numb part grew the longer Rie remained alone with her thoughts.</p><p>Rie hung her head forward, leaning as far as she could reach to try to rest her forehead against the cold metal table, but her arm restrictions wouldn’t allow it. Letting out a shuttering breath, Rie closed her eyes and sank deeper into the numbness.</p><p>The lock clicked, Tarrlok entering the room. Rie sat up, still strong enough to not give him the satisfaction of seeing her hopeless. “Is Kana safe?” she asked, hint of desperation in her voice.</p><p>“Safe as she can be.” He told her, sitting down. “She’s with her fiancée actually.”</p><p>Rie’s eyes widened slightly before looking away. “You’ll leave her alone if she goes with him I’m guessing.”</p><p>Tarrlok nodded, a tight smile on his lips. “Probably. But that’s if she even agrees to go. She seems quite attached to you.”</p><p>Rie met Tarrlok’s eyes, letting out a heavy breath. “She should go with him. She was nothing more than a naïve water tribe girl who couldn’t face reality. I shouldn’t have involved her in this.” Rie admitted, her throat catching. “Tell her to go with him.”</p><p>Tarrlok raised an eyebrow. “Well, I’m sure she’ll be sad to hear that from you, but it’s for the best I think. At least we know you’ve got a good head on your shoulders…” Tarrlok smiled. “That’s an important trait for the Avatar to have.”</p><p>“It’s one you're lacking I suppose.” Rie snapped back, her chest burning. She ignored it.</p><p>“Let’s not play games, Rie. I think we’re both a bit tired for it. I’ll level with you since you’re being pleasantly cooperative by your standards.” Tarrlok conceded. “You know about my plans and I know about your past. But there’s no need for us to be enemies. There never was.”</p><p>Rie raised an eyebrow. “You don’t know anything about me,” she scoffed.</p><p>Tarrlok leaned back in his seat. “Do you know that I was actually one of the members assigned to search for you when the White Lotus failed to locate the Avatar?” he explained. “I know a lot more about you than you think, Rie. Which is why I wanted you on my task force. I’ll admit, I may have gone about it the wrong way, arresting your friend may have motivated you a bit too much…but look at how much you’ve improved in so little time,” he exclaimed, looking almost genuinely impressed. “Imagine how strong you could become if you had a proper master.”</p><p>“What would you even need the Avatar for, Tarrlok? You admitted it yourself, the equalists aren’t real. You’re creating fake enemies to defeat so you can gain power in Republic City. It’s pathetic.” Rie shook her head in disgust.</p><p>“No, you want to know what is truly pathetic? The Avatar- with all their potential and power living in a slum in this awful city, doing parlor trick level bending against petty thieves.” Tarrlok criticized. “Your past lives saved the <em>world! </em>Defeated armies, forged nations, shaped the world to be what it is. And you…” Tarrlok stared her down. “You do what, Rie?”</p><p>Rie’s throat felt dry, she couldn’t hold Tarrlok’s stare, looking down at the table instead. “Well, if you actually knew anything about me, you’d know why I’m such a disappointment,” she chuckled darkly.</p><p>“Do you mean being an Earthbender?” Tarrlok questioned. “The Avatar after Aang was supposed to be born into one of the two watertribes, a waterbender. While it’s true you obviously learned Earthbending as your primary element…you’re not born of the Earth Kingdom.”</p><p>Rie’s heart started pounding quickly. “How could you possibly know that?” she asked.</p><p>Tarrlok let out a heavy sigh, pulling out an old, crumpled picture. “Do you recognize this woman?” he asked, showing it to her.</p><p>Rie’s eyes went wide. She felt like she was looking at a ghost. The woman from her dreams, who called out to her, was staring back at her. Aktenka. “Who is she?” Rie asked, unable to tear her eyes from the paper, like she didn’t believe the woman was real.</p><p>“The love of my life.” Tarrlok answered, leaving the picture on the table. “We were supposed to be married, but one day she disappeared. I found out later she was with child when she ran away from our tribe. I never saw her again, and I never thought I would meet her child…” Tarrlok looked at Rie. “I never thought I would meet <em>my </em>child.”</p><p> </p><p>Kana wished she had her bending so she could fight against these people. Rie seemed to be in a dark place right now, so no matter what happened, Kana would stay strong and keep hope alive.</p><p>During the ride here, wherever here was, she’d had time to think things over. Despite what Tarrlok had said, Kana refused to believe Ronin had betrayed them. Tarrlok must have gotten to him too. Which mean that their only hope was Tenzin and Kenji to rescue them.</p><p>Kana tugged at her metal restraints, frustrated. She hoped Rie was okay, wherever they had taken her. She had to be. Kana reminded herself that at the end of the day, Rie was the Avatar, and she was tough on her own too, she could take Tarrlok.</p><p>The door opened and Kana tensed, ready to face Tarrlok’s interrogations once more, only to see a face she hadn’t expected at all. “Koe?” Kana breathed, eyes wide. She watched the man close the door behind himself silently before walking to her side.</p><p>“I’ve been so worried about you, Kana!” he exclaimed, giving her an awkward hug, her hands still bound behind her on the chair. “Tarrlok told me about the troubles you’ve ran into here. I blame it all on that Earthbender,” he pulled away and sat in the chair across from Kana. “But I’m here now, and I want to take you home Kana.”</p><p>The woman was at a loss for words. She blinked, trying desperately to get the right thoughts together. “Koe I…I don’t understand what you’re doing here?” she asked.</p><p>“I told you, I’m here to take you home. Tarrlok said he’s willing to drop all allegations against you for attacking his task force officers, or being a part of any equalist movements. You don’t have to worry about that,” he explained.</p><p>Kana shook her head. “Tarrlok is a liar! There are no equalists, Koe! Tarrlok is manipulating everyone to try to gain control of Republic City. Rie, Ronin, and I have been trying to stop him!” she explained, in disbelief. “He’s the bad guy, can’t you see that from this alone?” she asked, nodding to the prison like room they were currently in.</p><p>Koe thought for a moment, a serious look on his face. “I believe you if you say he’s lying Kana, but that doesn’t change the fact that he has you locked up here. If you just come with me, we can talk to our Fathers about removing Tarrlok from office once we get back to the South Pole.”</p><p>Kana considered her options. “If I went back with you…could you get Rie out as well?” she asked, desperately.</p><p>“The Earthbender thug who dragged you into this mess in the first place?” he scoffed. “Tarrlok would never let her go. The deal is only for you, and only because once you marry me, you’ll have diplomatic status- he wouldn’t be allowed to keep you imprisoned.”</p><p>Kana’s heart sank. “What are you talking about?”</p><p>Koe gave her a frustrated look, like she wasn’t paying attention. “If you agree come back home and follow through with our wedding, I can get you out of here. But just you- not your friend,” he said, with finality.</p><p>“I won’t leave Rie,” Kana resolved, face serious.</p><p>“Your loyalty means nothing to her Kana. You want to hear what she really thinks about you?” Koe left the room and came back with a radio-device, playing a recording. It was Rie’s voice.</p><p>
  <em>‘She should go with him. She was nothing more than a naïve water tribe girl who couldn’t face reality. I shouldn’t have involved her in this.’</em>
</p><p>Koe tossed the radio on the table. “She’s not worth going to prison for, Kana. Just come home with me, where you belong. She was never your friend,” he insisted.</p><p>Kana didn’t waver, staying strong despite the ache in her chest. “I know she didn’t mean that,” Kana stated, more for her own benefit than anything. “I won’t go with you, and I won’t marry you, Koe. I’m sorry, but that’s my answer.”</p><p>Koe was shocked and confused. “Is it something I did?” he asked, brokenly. “Did I treat you badly? Why did you run away, and why won’t you come back, Kana? I’ve always loved you.” He spoke openly, and honestly.</p><p>Kana’s eyes softened, sympathetically. “You’re a good man, Koe, but I just don’t love you like that.” She looked away, gnawing on her lip nervously. “Not the way I love her,” she admitted, quietly.</p><p>Koe looked hurt at first, but it slowly morphed into disappointment and sadness. He finally looked back at Kana. “Tarrlok won’t let you go,” he told her once more. Glancing at the door, Koe leaned forward, speaking very low in Kana’s ear. “I’ll tell the tribe what Tarrlok is doing here, I’ll get you help, okay?”</p><p>Kana’s eyes watered. “Thank you, Koe,” she told him, a weight lifting off her chest. Koe smiled back at her, like when they were kids, and then he left. Kana was alone once more, but with renewed hope, not just for escaping, but for the wide-open future that had just appeared to her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. The Storm.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rie experiences the terrifying power of the Avatar State.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rie’s ears were ringing, she shook her head staring down at the picture on the table. “No, you’re lying,” she muttered, voice shaky. “That’s not true. I’m not…”</p><p>“You know it’s true, Rie.” Tarrlok continued, but Rie didn’t want to listen. “The Avatar Cycle is absolute. You are a waterbender, born of the Southern Water Tribe,” he explained.</p><p>The worst part was that Tarrlok was making sense. She had always disliked Waterbenders because she had wanted to be like them…Earthbending hadn’t come naturally to her like with other children, it had taken her years to pick it up. So many things which Rie had refused to put together were falling into place and she wasn’t sure of she could handle it.</p><p>“When the White Lotus finally announced that the Avatar was not in either of the Water Tribes, I knew that it had to be the child of Aktenka.” Tarrlok explained. “There was no way to look for you though- you could have been anywhere in the world. But now you’re here, in Republic City…and I recognized Aktenka’s eyes the moment I saw you.”</p><p>The numbness was turning into something else, something burning inside her the more overwhelmed she got. “I don’t care!” Rie shouted. “You’re not my Father! You’re an evil man who lets innocent people get hurt just so you can control the city!”</p><p>Rie’s eyes flashed white for a moment before reverting to their natural dark colour. She felt her fists heating up, pushing through the blocks on her bending.</p><p>“Calm down or I’ll have to bring more Chi blockers in here!” Tarrlok told her.</p><p>“You ruined the city, you hurt my friends, and you kidnapped me! Then you expect me to be on your side just because you claim to be my father?” Her voice seemed to echo as the air in the room began to crackle with energy, Rie’s eyes continuing to fight between glowing and not. “You don’t know me at all, Tarrlok!”</p><p> </p><p>Lin, Tenzin, Ronin, and Kenji arrived at the restaurant, Kenji doing a quick one over to assess how many people were inside. When the Acolyte returned, he had a confused look on his face. “There were a couple officers, but they all went running somewhere in the back. I think something’s happening. Now’s the time to go in.”</p><p>They hurried inside, making their way to the back cautiously, where a stairwell led down into the ground. Lin pressed her foot against the ground, sensing the vibrations to see where it went. “This is Tarrlok’s operation alright. Kana and Rie are in metal holding cells. Most of the officers are heading to Rie…something’s happening...”</p><p>“Is she alright?” Tenzin asked, worried.</p><p>Lin opened her eyes. “We’ve got to hurry. Let’s get the waterbender first- she’s not guarded.”</p><p> </p><p>“Chi blockers!” Tarrlok called, stepping back now that Rie’s eyes were fully glowing. When they tried to get near the woman, a burst of air blasted them against the metal walls, knocking them out. There was a screeching noise as the metal restraints keeping Rie in the chair uncurled and fell to the ground.</p><p>“Rie! You need to stop this!” Tarrlok tried again, but Rie wasn’t listening. She was wrapped up in a ball of energy, the walls of the cell peeling away like petals. The entire base was shaking as the woman rose into the air, a terrifying force to behold.</p><p>Having broken Kana out, thanks to Lin’s metal bending, the group now rounded the corner to see the chaos that was Rie and Tarrlok’s stand off. “She’s going to bring this whole place down at this rate!” Lin called, over the whipping sound of the high speed winds.</p><p>Kana, who was being held up by Ronin, stepped forward. “Rie!” she called, over the noise. “Rie it’s me!”</p><p>Tarrlok noticed the group, eyes narrowing. He attempted to bend a funnel of water at them, but Tenzin stepped forward, blocking it, and knocking Tarrlok down with a massive gust of air. Having the man out of her sight did nothing to calm Rie. The walls continued to shake, debris gathering in the swirling whirlwind which surrounded Rie.</p><p>“How are we supposed to stop her like this?” Ronin asked, finding himself afraid of Rie for the first time. This was what the true power of the Avatar was, and it was terrifying.</p><p>Ronin tried to stop her, but Kana moved even closer, struggling to walk against the strong winds. “Rie please! You have to calm down or this place is going to collapse onto us all!” Kana begged. Some flying debris almost hit the woman, but she ducked in time.</p><p>“Kana come back! Let’s just get out of here!” Ronin called to her, but Kana ignored him.</p><p>“Rie you promised you wouldn’t let anything happen to me!” she continued. “Please Rie!” She reached out, tiny bits of rubble breaking the skin of her hand as she pushed past the barrier of air and rocks, grabbing Rie’s wrist. “Let’s go home, Rie!” she cried, tears barely having the chance to fall before they were blown away.</p><p>Slowly but surely the wind began to slow down, the rubble fell to the ground, and the building stopped shaking. Tenzin and Lin shared a relieved look. Slowly Rie came back down to the ground, collapsing into Kana’s arms. Her eyes stopped glowing, and she held onto Kana tightly, painful tears falling from her eyes.</p><p>“It’s okay…” Kana whispered, holding the woman close. “I’ve got you…I’ve got you…” she repeated. Ronin helped Kana carry Rie, as they followed the others out through a tunnel Lin made. They left the unconscious Tarrlok where he lay, more focused on escaping than anything else.</p><p>Once outside, Tenzin whistled for Oogie, who flew down to them swiftly. They boarded the sky bison’s back, Kenji overjoyed to get to fly it himself for the first time. Tenzin sat in the back, watching over Rie, who was laid with her head in Kana’s lap, barely conscious.</p><p>“Is she going to be okay?” Kana asked the man, concerned.</p><p>“Experiencing the full force of the Avatar State can often be overwhelming for the first time.” Tenzin explained. “My Father, Avatar Aang described losing control in it to be like drowning in a typhoon. It can feel almost impossible to find the surface again. We’re lucky you were able to get through to her before someone got hurt.”</p><p>Kana frowned, brushing some hair from the woman’s face. “What did Tarrlok do to her that made her go into that state?” she wondered, concerned.</p><p>“Don’t worry, now that we have you both, Lin and I will make sure that Tarrlok doesn’t get his hands on either of you again,” he assured the woman.</p><p>“So Rie really is the Avatar…” Ronin muttered, causing everyone to look at him. “Knowing it and seeing it are just…two really different things. That was scary,” he admitted.</p><p>Kana wrapped her arm’s around Rie’s shoulders. “Tarrlok’s the one who scares me.”</p><p>“I agree.” Lin spoke up. “Once the Avatar is secure on Air Temple Island, I have to return to the city at once. I’ll leave some of my best metal benders with you for extra protection. But I’m sure after today Tarrlok will make another move for Republic City.”</p><p>Kenji landed Oogie near the temple entrance, Pema and the children rushing out to see what the commotion was. Tenzin swiftly descended, carrying Rie in his arms. The airbender children swarmed at his legs, Pema trying to keep them back.</p><p>“Who’s that, daddy?” Ikki asked, hopping up to try and see.</p><p>“And who are they? Are they new Acolytes!” Meelo asked, pointing to Ronin, who was inspecting the cuts on Kana’s hands.</p><p>“Children, give them some space.” Pema scolded. “Sweetie, is it her?” the woman asked, eyes wide.</p><p>Tenzin nodded. “After 20 years…we finally found her.”</p><p>Jinora gasped, staring in wonderment at the unconscious woman. “The Avatar.”</p><p>“Come on, make way children, let our guests come inside. They look like they could use some rest.” Pema said, having the Acolytes bring first aid supplies and get rooms ready.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Siege of Air Temple Island</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Team Avatar attempts to flee Air Bending Island, but face some difficult obstacles.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kana sat on a chair next to Rie's bed, holding the woman's hand with her own bandaged one. She had insisted on staying with Rie through the night in case she woke up confused and panicked as to what had happened. It was now morning, but Rie hadn't stirred once.</p><p>There was a soft knock on the door and Pema entered, smiling warmly at the woman. "Why don't you come get some breakfast dear, one of the Acolytes can watch Rie for a while," she suggested.</p><p>"I'm fine, thank you Pema," Kana smiled back, dark circles under her eyes. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and looked up to find Pema next to her, holding her pregnant stomach.</p><p>"She'll be okay, Tenzin says she just needs some rest. In the meantime, you need some food and rest as well." She insisted. "Please, come eat."</p><p>Kana glanced at Rie, worriedly, one last time before relenting and following Pema to the dining room where everyone else was already gathered. She took a seat next to Ronin, who glanced at the woman nervously.</p><p>“So, let me get this straight,” Lin began, tense. “There are no equalists? Tarrlok was behind all those explosions, and your Father let him so he could collect the insurance money?”</p><p>Ronin nodded. “It was all a ploy so get control of the city. And I don’t think Tarrlok plans to stop at segregating benders and non-benders, when my Father had me locked up he mentioned something about pleading my case to be forgiven after Tarrlok was the sole leader of Republic City.”</p><p>“You think he’s going to make a move for the other Council members?” Tenzin asked, shocked. “There’s no way he could think he’d possibly get away with that.”</p><p>Lin shook her head. “Regardless, if he does take power, he won’t be able to hold Republic City with just his task force members. We can contact the United Forces Fleet and—"</p><p>Kenji came bursting into the room, a worried expression on his face. “A boat just docked at the Island! It’s Tarrlok’s people, and I don’t think they’re here for the tour.” he explained. Everyone stood, ready to move into action, but Pema remained on the ground, grimacing.</p><p>“Get it together, Pema- we can hold off a few of Tarrlok’s grunts while you and your children get somewhere safe with the Avatar.” Lin snapped.</p><p>“Pema, what’s wrong?” Tenzin asked, kneeling down next to the woman.</p><p>“It’s the baby,” she explained, managing to speak through the pain. “It’s coming.”</p><p>“You people!” Lin ordered, pointing to some Acolytes who had come when they heard the commotion. “Get her to the safest room in this place! Watertribe, you’re with them- keep Pema and the children safe.” she ordered.</p><p>“What about Rie?” Kana asked, anxiously.</p><p>“Fireboy, you and the Acolyte are on the Avatar. Stay hidden and stay out of the fray- they can’t beat you if they can’t find you.” Lin continued. “Tenzin, the Metalbenders and I can handle Tarrlok’s people. Once the Island is secure or that baby is born, we move out on one of those bison. Now everyone- go!” she ordered.</p><p>Kana helped the Acolytes guide Pema to a safe place, finding the children along the way. Kenji and Ronin barricaded themselves inside Rie’s room, to wait for either the all-clear or the chance to fight. While Tenzin and Lin headed down the hill to face Tarrlok’s men.</p><p>“I won’t let them get my family or the Avatar.” Tenzin told Lin as they readied themselves for a fight.</p><p>“Just don’t let them get you either, Tenzin. If Tarrlok’s coming for you it’s likely he’s already gotten to the other Council Members. One of my men is contacting the United Forces as we speak.” Lin told him.</p><p>Kana watched the door, while the Acolytes tended to Pema, who didn’t seem to be doing very well. The airbender children were with her, too scared to be in the other room with their mother, who was obviously in pain.</p><p>“Are the bad men going to take our dad?” Ikki asked, afraid.</p><p>Meelo put on a tough face, patting his sister on the shoulder. “They’ll never beat our dad! He’s the bestest fighter in the world!” the young boy exclaimed, confidently, getting a small smile out of Ikki.</p><p>Jinora, however, hovered by the other door, worriedly listening her mother’s cries. “That doesn’t sound very good…” she muttered, trying not to scare her younger siblings by crying. Kana agreed with the girl. She had helped with many births back in the south pole, and she could tell from Pema’s screams that something was wrong.</p><p>“Jinora,” Kana called the girl over. “I need you to watch the door. I’m going to try to help your mother. Call if you see anyone- <em>don’t</em> any of you try to fight them. Okay?” She told the children, who all nodded.</p><p>Kana hurried to the other room, bending some of the warm water the Acolytes had gathered onto her hands. “Let me try to help with the pain.” She told them, focusing her energy and willing her healing to work. She had managed to heal Tarrlok, who had been much less deserving- she could help Pema if she just focused.</p><p> </p><p>Ronin paced the room anxiously while Kenji remained perched by the window, bow drawn, keeping an eye out. “We should be out there helping them.” Ronin muttered.</p><p>“We need to keep Rie safe, if Tenzin gets captured, she’s the only one who could take Tarrlok down.” Kenji explained, quietly.</p><p>“And if she would wake up already- she could help us stop Tarrlok’s men from getting Tenzin in the first place.” Ronin huffed. After processing what he had said, Ronin paused, thinking it over. “That’s exactly what we should do. If Rie wakes up, we can all go help fight.”</p><p>“How are you going to wake her up?” Kenji questioned, worried. “From what I’ve read, the Avatar state takes just as much of a spiritual toll as a physical one. She could be in a fragile state. You shouldn’t try to wake her,” the man argued.</p><p>“Spiritual toll… That’s it!” Ronin exclaimed. “Tarrlok’s chi blockers probably did a number on her, trying to stop her from being able to go into the Avatar state! Her chakras are probably all out of line like before!” he stopped his pacing, moving to Rie’s side and hovering his hands over her body. “Keep a look out while I try to fix things.”</p><p> </p><p>Lin and Tenzin fought tirelessly, but in the meantime another boatload of Tarrlok’s officers showed up. “The chi-blockers might not be able to get through my metal benders’ armour, but we’re outnumbered. Tarrlok must have known you’d be the hardest to capture.” Lin thought.</p><p>“He must have also recruited more benders behind the police and the council’s back. There’s too many of them.” Tenzin worried, blowing back a group of them with a large gust of air. “Lin- if things start looking bad, take Oogie and get my family and the Avatar out of here. If need be, I’ll hand myself over to buy you some time.”</p><p>“What?” Lin exclaimed. “Nonesense! Don’t give up now,” she shouted, lifting them up on a pedestal of stone, to give them the high ground once more. Another Earthbender, part of Tarrlok’s team, broke the rock in two, sending Tenzin and Lin crashing to the ground. While they recovered, a group of people ran past them, towards the temple.</p><p> </p><p>Kana tried to keep Pema calm, because she knew that her dangerously fast labour must have been triggered by the stress of everything. She had managed to ease the woman’s pain slightly with her healing, but she couldn’t focus properly to do any real good, she was too worried about what was going on upstairs and if they had gotten to Rie.</p><p>Finally, the baby was born, the Acolytes cleaning it off and making sure it was okay. “It’s a boy, Pema.” Kana told the woman, smiling. Her smile fell when she noticed Pema only seemed to be getting paler and drowsier. She looked down and realized the woman was still bleeding badly.</p><p>“Kana! There are people!!” Ikki called from the other room.</p><p>Kana knew that if she left Pema’s side right now, the woman likely wouldn’t make it, but she had promised her that she would take care of Pema’s children. Scared and frustrated, Kana had to make a decision.</p><p>“Jinora, Ikki, Meelo! I have to help your mom! You need to keep them back for now!” Kana called back, having no other choice. She turned back to the woman, heart pounding as she waterbent once more. “Come on, come on, come on…” She muttered to herself, putting all her energy into it this time. Suddenly the water began to glow brightly, so bright that the Air Acolytes had to look away. Kana felt the warmth spreading through her hands, and she knew it was working.</p><p>In the other room, the airbender kids were too fast and chaotic for the chi-blockers to even get near them. Ikki and Meelo pummeled through them riding their air-scooters, and once they were knocked over, Jinora captured them all in a large funnel of air, blasting them through the wall and off the island into the water.</p><p>Pema’s complexion beginning to come back now, but Kana didn’t stop yet, despite the sweat dripping down her forehead. “Hang on, Pema…Just stay with me. You’re doing great,” the waterbender assured her, as the Acolytes watched, worriedly.</p><p> </p><p>Kenji shot arrows out the window at approaching attackers, while at the door, the barricade shook every few moments with the force of them trying to break in. “Is it working?” Kenji asked, his voice tight with stress. “I don’t know how much longer I can hold them off.”</p><p>Ronin pulled his hands back, shaking his head. “She should be fine spiritually, I don’t know what’s keeping her asleep,” the man explained, frustrated. He reached down and shook Rie by her shoulders. “Come on! Wake up! We need help!” he shouted, desperately.</p><p>In her mind, Rie had locked herself inside her room back at the orphanage in Ba Sing Se. She huddled in the corner, a child again, with her arms wrapped tightly around her legs as she tried to ignore the banging coming from the other side of the door, and the many people calling her name.</p><p>Ronin, Kenji, Tenzin, Kana…even Tarrlok. She could hear them all calling out to her, but she couldn’t face them. Instead she squeezed her eyes shut, flinching everytime the door shook. <em>“I can’t do it…I can’t do it…”</em> she muttered to herself.</p><p>All of a sudden there was a gentle hand on her head. Rie looked up to see Aktenka’s warm eyes, as she leaned down next to her. <em>“You can’t keep hiding here, Yuka,”</em> she spoke. “<em>Your friends need you.”</em></p><p>The door shook once more from the banging, the voices getting louder. Rie shook her head, pressing her hands over her ears. <em>“I can’t do it! There’s only bad things outside that door!” </em>she cried.</p><p>Aktenka gently took Rie’s small hands in her own. “<em>I know it’s hard, Sweetheart…but you’re going to have to face what’s outside that door sooner or later</em>.” She pulled Rie into her arms, hugging her tightly. <em>“I’m so sorry that the past still haunts you…but right now is in danger too. You have to leave this place.” </em>She explained, pulling away.</p><p>Rie wiped her tears away, looking at the door, fearfully, and then back at Aktenka. <em>“That man told me you were my mother,</em>” she said. <em>“I remember you came here one night…You tried to take me away… But then I never saw you again.”</em></p><p>The woman looked at Rie sadly. “<em>My sweet Yuka…I’m sorry I didn’t get to you in time.” </em>The door shook again, and Rie was sure it was going to crack. “<em>But if you don’t leave now, you’ll be too late as well. Help your friends.” </em></p><p>Rie sniffled, but willed herself to stand up. Aktenka watched her move nervously to the door, hand hovering over the handle. She paused before opening it, looking back at the woman. <em>“Are you alive?”</em> she asked, voice breaking.</p><p> </p><p>Down by the water, Lin and Tenzin were the last ones standing to fight against Tarrlok’s men. They were exhausted and injured, but a fresh boat of Tarrlok’s supporters arrived. Tenzin struggled to his feet, helping Lin up.</p><p>“Lin, please, listen to me,” he began. “Take everyone else and go. I’ll hold them off as long as I can before surrendering,” he explained, defeated. “<em>Please. </em>Do this for me. Keep my family and the Avatar safe,” he begged.</p><p>Lin was angry and saddened, but she had to agree, they were out of options. “I’m sorry, Tenzin.” She hung her head, turning to leave the man. “I promise I’ll return with the United Forces to save you and the other Council Members,” she promised him.</p><p>Tenzin nodded. “Thank you, Lin.”</p><p>He prepared himself to fight off this new boat of attackers when he heard Lin gasp behind him. “Tenzin! Move out the way!” she called. Tenzin looked behind him and saw Rie shooting towards them on a large rock, with Kenji and Ronin by her side. “I think we just got more backup,” Lin smirked.</p><p>The three benders leapt off the rock, Rie bending it into the air and crashing it down onto the dock, sending the people who were still disembarking into the water. While Kenji and Ronin took down the benders who had already made it into the island, Rie created a large tidal wave which washed the men in the water and their boats all the way back to the Republic City shores, along with any other of Tarrlok’s boats which had been on the way.</p><p>“That won’t buy us very much time. We need to get off this island, now.” Rie said, helping Tenzin up.</p><p>“You’re awake!” The man exclaimed, shocked. Rie nodded, leading everyone back into the temple to get the others.</p><p>“I had a little trouble, but you guys needed me,” she explained.</p><p>When they turned the corner to where Pema, Kana, and the kids were, Ikki almost took their heads off with a blast of air. Luckily, Tenzin was able to disperse it.</p><p>“Ikki don’t attack them! That’s Dad!” Jinora scolded her sister.</p><p>“Where’s your mother?” Tenzin asked, worried. Jinora pointed him through to the other room. They entered to find Pema holding the newborn baby, while Kana sat on the floor, absolutely exhausted from the healing session.</p><p>“Pema! Are you alright?” Tenzin asked, at her side in a moment.</p><p>Pema smiled, nodding. “I’m fine, thanks to Kana. She saved my life,” the woman explained.</p><p>Tenzins eyes went wide, he hugged Pema tight before reaching down and placing a hand on Kana’s shoulder. “Thank you. You have no idea how much my family means to me,” he thanked her, sincerely.</p><p>Kana nodded, her eyes moving to Rie’s, noticing she was awake. “Rie!” She stood up, a little shakily, and Rie moved forward to steady the woman. “You’re awake,” Kana smiled.</p><p>Rie nodded, “You did great Kana.” Rie told the woman, helping her away from the couple, so the airbender kids could see their new brother.</p><p>“I hate to break up the moment, but we need to leave now, before more of Tarrlok’s people arrive.” Lin spoke up, apologetic but stern.</p><p>“You’re right,” Tenzin agreed. “I’ll get Oogie.”</p><p> </p><p>As the group flew away, Republic City getting smaller in the distance, Rie couldn’t help but feel a sense of guilt, like she was running away from her responsibilities again. Kana tried to hold her hand, comfortingly, but Rie wrapped her arms around her legs, staring at the horizon line silently.</p><p>“Look down there.” Kenji called, pointing to some ships. “Is that the United Forces fleet?” he asked, hopefully.</p><p>“No.” Lin said, voice grim. “That’s the mercenary flag. So that’s how Tarrlok is planning to keep control of Republic City now that he’s gotten rid of the other council members.”</p><p>Ronin shook his head in disgust. “He probably told everyone that the equalists kidnapped the Council members,” he guessed.</p><p>“But the United Forces will come right?” Kenji asked. “Tarrlok won’t be in control long.”</p><p>Lin and Tenzin exchanged a knowing look. “The United Forces will come, but taking back Republic City will be tough with that many civilians there. It might take a while to close off the City and get Tarrlok’s surrender.”</p><p>Rie closed her eyes, hugging her legs even tighter. “We’ve lost for now,” she muttered, causing a tense silence to fall over the group. “But when the time comes, I’ll be the one to take Tarrlok down,” she announced. “He is family after all.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Missing Piece</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Team make a plan to retake Republic City, while Rie struggles with her past.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The group had landed at a small fishing village not far from Republic City, with plans for the United Forces Fleet to pick them up on the way to retake the city. In the meantime, everyone was staying in the one Inn the town had, and they pretty much took up the entire place. Things had been tense since Rie’s announcement as they fled Air Temple Island, between the feeling of powerlessness which came with waiting, no one really knew how to ask Rie more about the situation between herself and Tarrlok- especially since she rarely came out of her room.</p><p>Kana had tried to talk to Rie after the first day of solitary sulking, but the woman had been evasive and distant. When Kana tried to touch her, Rie dodged it, staring guiltily at her bandaged hands. She had tried to convince Rie not to feel bad about injuring her when she was in the Avatar state, but she wouldn’t hear it. It broke Kana’s heart to see Rie so lost and miserable.</p><p>“This is ridiculous,” Lin announced after three days. “We need more information. And really, she shouldn’t even be here. We should send the Avatar to the White Lotus to protect and train her,” the woman argued.</p><p>“No,” Kana said sternly. “The reason Rie didn’t tell anyone in the first place was because she didn’t want to be totted off to some place where people dictate her very move,” she exclaimed, perhaps letting her own personal feelings bleed through into the statement.</p><p>“She wants to face Tarrlok herself, I can respect that.” Ronin piped up, crossing his arms. “When we get back to Republic City I’m going to be the one who takes in my dad. If Tarrlok really is her father, she has a right to face him.” The man gave Kana an encouraging nudge under the table, which went unseen by the others. “Besides, I know she may not seem it right now, but piss her off with this crazy idea to send her away, and I’d like to see you try to take her.”</p><p>Kana gave Ronin a small smile, grateful that he was on her side, supporting Rie’s decision. Lin frowned, rolling her eyes. “Well if she’s going to fight, then she should at least get some proper training while we wait for the fleet.”</p><p>Tenzin, who had been listening to the conversation passively while he held his newborn son, stood up, handing the child back to Pema. “I’ll speak with her,” he offered, putting an end to the argument for the time being.</p><p> </p><p>Rie was sat on the bed, looking out the window. It was a dim, cloudy day and the water crashed against the shore roughly. The scene was calming somehow. She had never gotten to just sit and watch the ocean in Ba Sing Se, and the Yue bay was never this strong and lively.</p><p>There was a knock at the door before Tenzin entered, bringing a chair over to sit near the woman. She gave him a small nod in acknowledgement before looking back out the window.</p><p>“How are you feeling today, Rie?” he asked.</p><p>That was a loaded question. Rie shrugged slowly, letting out a controlled breath. “I’m waiting for the fleet,” she answered, simply.</p><p>Tenzin frowned, brows furrowing with concern. “I asked how you were feeling, not what you were doing,” he replied, carefully.</p><p>“I know.” Rie answered, not sparing him a glance.</p><p>“I understand that these past few days—” he stopped himself, amending his words, “—the past year really, must have been traumatic and scary,” he began, “but you’re not alone in this. Your friends are here for you, and, if you like, my family and I are here for you as well.”</p><p>The last statement got a small reaction out of Rie. She swallowed heavily, turning to look at Tenzin. “Your wife seems really nice,” she commented. “She…makes good food…and she seems like she’s a really good mother.”</p><p>Tenzin nodded, a soft smile on his face. “She is a very good wife and mother. I consider myself a very lucky man to have found her,” he agreed.</p><p>“I didn’t know my mother.” Rie stated, her voice quiet and slightly raspy. “Well…I met her a few times…but I didn’t know she was my mother,” she explained. Hesitantly, Rie pulled the picture Tarrlok had shown her out of her pocket and handed it to the man.</p><p>“You look like her.” Tenzin commented, staring at the photo. “She looks like she was a kind soul, just like you.”</p><p>Rie let out a soft chuckle, shaking her head. “Yeah…Tarrlok thought I looked like her too. That’s how he knew I was his kid.”</p><p>Tenzin frowned, handing the photo back to Rie. “How was it that you came to Republic City, Rie? And how did you grow up not knowing you were the Avatar?” he asked.</p><p>“I was raised in an orphanage in Ba Sing Se,” Rie answered, looking back out the window. “I spent my whole life thinking I was some Earthbending street rat that no one cared about. Until some thugs thought it would be a good idea to put a knife in my ribs and I went all ‘Avatar’ and managed to heal myself. Pretty much left for Republic City the moment I could walk again and then…” she pulled her knees up to her chest. “…well I spent a good amount of time being the opposite of the Avatar.” She frowned. “I didn’t even try bending any other elements…or trying to be anything more than the dumb thug I was… until I met Kana.”</p><p>Tenzin nodded, listening carefully. “She seems like a very good person. I’m glad that you met her.”</p><p>Rie smiled, sadly. “Yeah…I wonder if she’s as glad for meeting me. I seem to carry destruction around with me like a curse.”</p><p>“Rie, I’m sure that’s not true.” Tenzin assured her. “Being the Avatar is the hardest job in the world, and you were doing it with no guidance and little help.” He sighed, collecting his thoughts. “Did Tarrlok mention anything when he took you captive? Anything about what his plans were?” he asked.</p><p>“I got the sense he was trying to push the family obligation angle to get me to back his claim for Republic City.” She shook her head. “As if I’d join the guy I just met who treats innocent people like toys to be manipulated.”</p><p>“You don’t have to fight Tarrlok on your own, Rie. You don’t even have to fight him at all if you don’t want to. The United Fleet can take back the city, and Lin and I can handle Tarrlok.” He suggested.</p><p>“You don’t think I can beat him?” Rie asked, sharply.</p><p>“That’s not it,” Tenzin explained. “It’s that I worry you <em>can</em>. I worry about what that might do to you.”</p><p>“You sound like your dad.” Rie said, noting the resemblance in looks but also in personality.</p><p>Tenzin’s eyes widened. “You’ve been able to contact your past lives?” he asked, surprised.</p><p>“No, just…” she tried to think about how to explain it. “A few times, when things have been really bad, I felt like he was trying to send me a message. Warning me about this huge secret and the fact I’ve been lied to my whole life about who I was.” She sighed, forlornly. “And even after finding out the truth, I still feel like a part of me is missing.” She rubbed her thumb gently over the photo of her mother. “I just wish I knew why she gave me away…but still stayed.”</p><p>Tenzin thought for a moment. “If you want, I could teach you to meditate, so that you can look inward to your memories. Often the mind can miss things, or in many cases, ignore things which we aren’t ready to know yet.”</p><p>“You think I already know why I was abandoned in Ba Sing Se and raised by a crazy woman who hated waterbenders?” Rie asked, snark coating her words.</p><p>Tenzin didn’t let himself be offended; he knew that Rie was going through something unimaginable. “It’s a possibility. But if you want to confront Tarrlok, I think you need the search for that missing piece that’s draining your spirits.”</p><p>Rie was hesitant, playing with her fingers. Everytime she had one of those dreams about her childhood, she seemed to get closer to something that her heart didn’t want to accept. Yet she felt like she couldn’t breathe properly until she knew for good. Until she knew why everything in her life had to hurt so much.</p><p>“Fine.” Rie agreed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Door to the Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rie looks back into her memories, finally confronting the devastating truth she's been running away from all this time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rie and Tenzin had moved outside, to a clearing near the water where they could focus, uninterrupted. They sat cross legged, opposite one another. The water crashed against the shore, creating a soft rhythm for their session.</p><p>“Begin by breathing. Feel the air moving through your body and then leaving once more.” Tenzin explained. “Slow your heartbeat, and bit by bit allow yourself to tune out everything from the external world. Focus on nothing but your own body.”</p><p>Rie nodded, taking deep breaths in.</p><p>“And remember,” Tenzin added, “you are in control in your own mind. If it gets too much, simply allow yourself to step away and return to the present.”</p><p>The whole thing sounded much easier said than done, but Rie figured she was just tired enough that she wouldn’t have much problem tuning out the rest of the world for some peace and quiet. She focused on the sound of the waves, forgetting about the bite of the cold ocean breeze, forgetting about the people waiting inside for her, forgetting about how close or far the fleet might be from arriving, and forgetting about Republic City.</p><p>Rie felt a kind of weightlessness fall over her as her breathing became automatic, and slowly but surely even the sound of the ocean was replaced with a calm kind of nothingness. She opened her eyes to Ba Sing Se at night. The streets were full, but the air was warm with the summer heat. Rie knew already where her feet were leading her as she moved through the streets.</p><p>“<em>We always come back here, don’t we?” </em>She muttered to herself, as she stepped inside the orphanage. She walked to her room, like she had a thousand times, but the moment she touched the handle she was inside, watching a younger version of herself peering out through a crack in the door.</p><p>
  <em>“It’s not safe for her here anymore! He’ll kill us all if he finds her. You have to let me take Yuka away!”</em>
</p><p>Rie felt different, hearing the woman’s desperate pleas, but this time knowing who she was. She heard as Aktenka’s cries become more desperate, and eventually fearful when the other person entered. Her younger self backed away, not wanting to watch the rest after the lamp had broken.</p><p><em>“There’s only bad things behind that door,” </em>She told herself, yet she walked forwards anyway. <em>“But its time for me to see what I’ve been refusing to.”</em></p><p>Rie opened the door, holding her palm up and creating a small wick of fire to illuminate the room. She held back a straggled cry at the scene which lit up before her. Tarrlok, a much younger looking version of him, had his hands around Aktenka’s throat tightly.</p><p><em>“It’s been a long time, my love,” </em>the man sneered. <em>“And you’ve been keeping secrets.” </em></p><p>Aktenka struggled against the man’s grip, gasping for breath and reaching out for Miss Jiao’s help, who was frozen in shock and fear at the tall man. Tarrlok squeezed tighter.</p><p><em>“You left me,” </em>he moved his face closer to hers. <em>“But you may have done me a favour by taking your brat child with you. Without the Avatar, there’s a power vacuum in Republic City, and I plan on filling it.” </em>he chuckled. <em>“If you had just dumped her and left, I might have been able to let you live. But you obviously know what she is, and I can’t have any loose ends messing things up for me after I dispose of the child.”</em></p><p>At these words Aktenka fought back even harder, but the struggle came to an abrupt stop as the woman’s body suddenly when rigid from pain. <em>“Y…uka..” </em>she gasped, reaching towards Rie. Tears fell down Aktenka’s cheeks as she gasped out her last breath, her body going limp and falling to the ground as Tarrlok released her.</p><p>Rie flinched away when Tarrlok moved towards her, momentarily forgetting this was just a deeply repressed memory. Miss Jiao stepped in front of Tarrlok in a rush of bravery.</p><p><em>“Wait! If you kill her now she will just be reborn. The White Lotus will keep looking for the Avatar, and they could find the next one,” </em>the woman spoke up, doing everything in her power not to look at the woman’s body. <em>“Leave her with me- I’ll raise her to never know what she is. It will buy you years. No one ever has to know.” </em>Miss Jiao continued, her whole body shaking. <em>“Please…just don’t kill the child.” </em></p><p>That was when everything came together. Her entire childhood explained. Miss Jiao had been cruel and manipulative because she was trying to protect Rie from herself. If she ever showed any signs of being the Avatar, they would both have been killed by Tarrlok. Miss Jiao raised her as an Earthbender, lied to her about her entire heritage, to try to save her life. And Rie had repaid her by running away. Knowing what she knew now, Rie wondered if Miss Jiao’s death so soon after her disappearance was not a coincidence.</p><p>It was no wonder her mother had run away from this man. He was the most vile human being Rie had ever met. Aktenka had given her to the orphanage to keep her safe from her father, but she couldn’t bring herself to leave her all together. She had paid for that decision with her life. Like Tarrlok said, if her mother had simply abandoned her and moved on, she might still be alive.</p><p>She was responsible for the deaths of her mother and her only mother figure. Her father was a monster who was terrorizing the people of Republic city. And herself? She was a half-baked Avatar who had run away once more when the world needed her.</p><p>The scene before her fell away, and Rie’s body rocked with sobs as she sunk into the darkness. She wanted to scream. She wanted to hurt someone so they could feel an ounce the burning pain that she felt in her chest.</p><p>Around Rie, the ground shook and the waves smacked hard against the shore, cracking the rocks. Tenzin held Rie by her shoulders, trying to ground her back to reality. “Rie! Rie, walk away! They’re your own memories, you can open your eyes and stop at any time.” He called out to her.</p><p>Rie finally opened her eyes, falling against Tenzin, her body shaking. The waves calmed and the ground was still, but the storm still raged inside Rie. “It’s my fault…” she muttered. “Tarrlok killed them because of me…” she croaked.</p><p>Ronin, Lin, and Kana came running out to see what the commotion had been, stopping when they saw the two. Tenzin tried to comfort her, but there was no real comfort to be found for something like that. The type of pain that hurts so bad you can’t remember what it felt like before the hurt.</p><p>Kana watched, her hand over her mouth to stop herself from crying as well. Ronin wrapped his arms around her, turning her so she didn’t have to watch the heartbreaking scene. Lin thought things over, letting out a quiet sigh. “I’m sending for the White Lotus to come get Rie,” she told Kana. “If she fought Tarrlok like this, she’d lose.” The woman walked away, hearing no arguments from the two young benders.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Silent Goodbyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rie makes a difficult decision.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tarrlok and Mr. Saeueng sat overlooking Republic City through the large window the former’s house, sharing an expensive bottle of alcohol. Mr. Saeueng raised his glass, a satisfied expression on his face, which came from having had a few even before the toast. “To my oldest business partner, for making me an even richer man,” he chuckled.</p><p>Tarrlok nodded politely, taking a tasting sip of his drink, while Mr. Saeueng finished his swiftly. “You are an old drunk, my friend. And a despicable person,” he commented, but the other man was too drunk to register the insult.</p><p>“When are you going to send some of those mercenaries to track down my son and the Avatar? They can’t have gotten far,” Mr. Saeueng asked, pouring himself another glass.</p><p>“I won’t be sending anyone,” Tarrlok explained, putting his glass down in distaste for the drink. “The Avatar will come to me. We have unfinished business.”</p><p>Mr. Saeueng raised an eyebrow but didn’t ask about it. “And what will you do now that you’ve got Republic City?”</p><p>Tarrlok smiled, looking across the skyline. “I’m going to rule it of course. Well, once I’ve gotten rid of any non-bender scum. There’s a lot of work to do, which I why I’ll have to cut our drink short,”</p><p>“You work too hard, Tarrlok,” Mr. Saeueng chuckled. “You need a woman to fill your time,” he rode the man.</p><p>“I had a woman once,” Tarrlok said, mostly to himself. “What a waste of time it turned out to be. And the…aftereffects, shall we say, have caused me a lot more trouble than they were worth.” With that, Tarrlok left the drunken man.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rie laid awake in bed, listening to the hushed whispers in the hallway as Tenzin and Lin discussed matters… discussed <em>her</em>. Try as she might, Rie couldn’t get the image of Aktenka reaching out to her with her final breath out of her mind. She sat up, running her hand over her throat, imagining what it must have felt like, the pain her mother had went through, and she came to a decision. She was going to kill Tarrlok. Without him, the entire operation lacked depth or purpose. Those loyal to him would have no one giving them orders, and those being paid by him would leave the moment the moneybag ran dry.</p><p>There was no reason to wait for the United Forces and there was no need for a lengthy siege in a vain attempt to get a surrender Tarrlok would never give. The only people needed to end this were Rie…and her father.</p><p>Avatar Aang had had the strength not to kill Firelord Ozai, even after his family had destroyed the Air Nation, his people, and his culture. But Avatar Aang was a much better person than Rie had ever been. She wasn’t from a fancy temple, raised by wise monks, who traveled the world with her friends having adventures and freely falling in love.</p><p>Rie was an orphan from Ba Sing Se, who grew up with nothing, and used her power to take from others. She was a terrible person, and she had been kidding herself to think she could ever be a successful Avatar. The up-side was that dealing with Tarrlok didn’t call for a good Avatar, who followed the spiritual pathway set by all the Avatars before them. Tarrlok’s retribution called for someone just as terrible as him to put an end to things for good. That person was going to be Rie, and she was going to do it alone.</p><p>Rie got out of bed, getting dressed silently. She felt calm, at ease with her decision. The more time passed, the more confident she was that this was the path for her. Aang had spoken of two paths, one which was stolen from her. Rie knew now that path which was stolen was the Avatar way, and Tarrlok had been the one to steal it from her. There was no other choice now but the other way. The messy way.</p><p>Rie left a note on her pillow to explain things when her supervisors inevitably discovered she was missing come morning. And since she didn’t anticipate the world would accept an Avatar like her after she’d done what needed to be done, she didn’t plan to see any of them again after this.</p><p>Rie waited patiently for Tenzin and Lin to exhaust themselves and finally turn in for the night. Although her note covered all she felt needed to be said, there was one exception… Rie made her way into Kana’s room, quietly. The woman was dead to the world when she slept, as Rie had learned the few lucky times they had shared a bed together. She ran her hand through the woman’s soft, dark hair smiling sadly.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Rie whispered, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Kana’s forehead. She left another note next to Kana’s bed before taking her leave.</p><p>Down at the docks, no one was around to miss the boat Rie had taken, using Waterbending to silently speed away into the dark, toward Republic City.</p><p> </p><p>Come morning, Kana woke up, determined to get Rie to speak with her today. The fleet would be arriving soon, and she didn’t want to head off for Republic City, and a dangerous fight, without clearing the air.</p><p>When she sat up, she noticed a piece of paper on the table, her heart sinking. Everything in her body was telling her not to open it, but she had to. With shaking hands, Kana unfolded the note, her eyes immediately watering up. It wasn’t signed, but Kana knew it was from Rie, and she knew it was a goodbye.</p><p>Composing herself, Kana ran to wake Tenzin and Lin and tell them that Rie was missing. Tenzin ordered everyone to search the premises but there was no need after Lin found the note in Rie’s room. It explained that Rie had decided to go ahead, and face Tarrlok on her own.</p><p>While the others panicked to come up with some kind of a plan, Kana stood frozen in the hallway staring at the note that Rie had left her, and her alone.</p><p>‘<em>I love you.’</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Father and Daughter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rie and Tarrlok have a tense conversation.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lin met Tenzin outside, where the others were packing up Oogie to fly back to Republic City. Pema and the kids would remain in the fishing village with a few of Lin’s metalbenders who were injured, and the rest of them would fly head to try catch up to Rie.</p><p>“I just got off the radio with General Iroh, his fleet won’t be far behind us. The time to go is now,” she informed everyone.</p><p>Tenzin nodded, holding Pema’s shoulders gently. “Bumi will be with the United Forces, he’ll take you with him when the fleet sails for Republic City,” he told her.</p><p>Pema nodded, kissing her husband. “Stay safe, sweetie.” The airbender kids crowded around them, also hugging their Father. Kenji watched, unable to help the frown on his face as he gave Kana a lift up onto Oogie.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” The woman asked him once he sat down next to her.</p><p>Kenji rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. “My parents are back in Republic City. I’m just worried about how they’re doing,” he explained.</p><p>Kana nodded, understandingly, and took the man’s hand. “I’m sure they’re okay,” she told him, managing a small smile, despite her own worries.</p><p>Once everyone was on the bison’s back, they took off. “Alright everybody listen up,” Lin began. “When we arrive, we’ll split into teams. The fleet won’t be far behind us so our objective won’t be to deal with the hires. We need to find the missing Council Members.”</p><p>“My Father will probably know where Tarrlok is keeping them. I can get it out of him if we can find him.” Ronin told her.</p><p>“Fine, you’re with me then, Kenji you as well.” Lin looked at Kana, the two of them having already discussed this before they left. “Water tribe is on finding the girl,” she announced.</p><p>“Tenzin is going with you though, right?” Ronin asked. “Tarrlok’s dangerous. And he’s sure to have lots of guards around him.”</p><p>The man nodded. “As important as finding the Council members is, it is my duty to protect the Avatar.”</p><p>“Then we all know the plan,” Lin stated, satisfied. “Stay safe and if you see any of my officers fighting for the other side- give them an extra knock around from me,” she ordered, eyes hard.</p><p> </p><p>Rie arrived at Republic City as dawn was breaking. There were guards posted at all the docks, but that was fine, she wasn’t trying to sneak by. Rie disembarked, guards immediately seizing her. “I want to speak with Tarrlok,” she told them, determined.</p><p>This time there were no underground prisons, or metal restraints, just two hired fists kicking the back of her ankles as they walked her into City Hall, back to the office where she had her first encounter with Tarrlok.</p><p>The man sent the guards away, sitting back in his chair confidently. “You came alone,” he observed, unphased. “I expected nothing less of you.” He glanced at his watch. “I did think you’d come earlier, but no hard feelings for making me wait.”</p><p>Rie sneered, sitting in the chair across from Tarrlok and resting her feet up on the edge of the fancy desk. Tarrlok smiled unpleasantly at the action. “I have some questions for you before I take you out.” Rie announced.</p><p>“Before you take me out?” Tarrlok questioned, chuckling. “You are much different today than you were last time we spoke. It’s Aktenka’s fighting spirit, I can see it.” He commented.</p><p>“Don’t say her name,” Rie snapped, the glass of water on Tarrlok’s desk vibrating violently before the glass finally cracked apart.</p><p>Tarrlok stared at the soaked papers in front of him in displeasure. “How very rude. Were you raised by wolves?” he asked, knowing exactly how his words would cut.</p><p>“I was raised in an orphanage in Ba Sing Se, by a crazy old woman with a thing against waterbenders.” Rie answered, her blood pumping. “But you knew that.”</p><p>Tarrlok raised his eyebrows, innocently. “It’s news to me. All I care about is that you’re here now, and I can teach you some manners.” He bent the spilled water, using it to knock Rie’s feet off the edge of his desk.</p><p>Rie shook her head, pulling out the letter she had received back from Hisayo at the orphanage. She tossed it at Tarrlok. “Did you kill Miss Jiao?” she asked, face serious, voice unwavering. “Both the United Forces, Tenzin, and the Chief of Police are on their way, so we don’t have much time to deal with this just you and I so can we please just cut to the chase and be honest?” she asked, desperately.</p><p>Tarrlok smiled, a flash of genuine pride crossing his face which made Rie sick. “Alright, frank and to the point. I’m sick of playing games anyways,” he agreed. “After you ran away from Ba Sing Se, I couldn’t have any loose ends, so while I didn’t kill the irritating old bat myself, I did have her killed, yes.”</p><p>Rie’s throat burned as she tried to remain calm. “You didn’t have to kill her,” she argued. “She was terrified of waterbenders, terrified of <em>you</em>, she wouldn’t have told a soul!”</p><p>Tarrlok shook his head, turning the letter in his hands. “I could have had the entire orphanage taken out just to make sure no one who knew you would ever say a word. Like your friend,” he glanced at the signature line. “Hisayo.”</p><p>Rie burned the letter in Tarrlok’s hands, being sure to singe his fingers when she did so. “You’re a monster.”</p><p>The man shook his hand, blowing the ashy remnants of the paper off himself. “You asked for candor, Rie,” he reminded her.</p><p>Rie nodded, laughing hollowly. “I did,” she conceded. “But I have one more question for you.” She looked at the man straight on, eyes intense and serious. “Why didn’t you just kill me when you killed my mother?”</p><p>If Tarrlok was surprised at the accusation he didn’t show it. “The old woman made a good point. I could save myself some risk,” he admitted.</p><p>Rie scoffed, “then why didn’t you kill me that first day, right in this office. When you knew who I was? What was the point of going through all that nonsense trying to recruit me?” she asked, more worked up now.</p><p>“I am a much older man now than I was back then. I’ve had time to think things through, to consider better options.” Tarrlok explained. “I have no intentions to kill you. In fact, I still have some hope you’ll come around and see that Republic City was just as broken before I took control as it is now. Except now I have the power to change things for the better without sniffling bureaucrats delaying things with their meetings and voting.”</p><p>“If you really think I’d ever help you, you’re a lot more stupid than I had come to believe.” Rie sneered.</p><p>Tarrlok let out a controlled breath, eyes narrowing. “You need to think about who you are and your responsibility to the world, Rie. The World won’t go against the authority of the Avatar. If you joined me, we could make it better and no one could defy us. You don’t have to like me, Rie, but we can still work together.”</p><p>“Your version of ‘better’ is kicking all the non-benders out the city. Breaking up families and friends.” Rie shot back, disgusted. “I’m not here to debate this, I’m here to end you. If you wanted loyalty maybe you shouldn’t have killed my mother and left me in another country to live a lie.” She stood up, the energy in the room changing.</p><p>Tarrlok stood as well, face grim. “Yes, I suppose I could have taken you with me after I disposed of your weak, traitorous mother. Raised you as my own, used you like a tool for my own benefit,” he mused. “But even all that wouldn’t be worth having to take care of a pathetic disappointment of a child like you,” he snapped. “What a waste of the Avatar spirit you are.”</p><p>Rie snapped, she kicked up the earth beneath Tarrlok’s desk before kicking the heavy thing at the man, pinning him forcefully to the wall. Tarrlok coughed in pain, pushing the desk away from him and smirking, sickeningly.</p><p>“No Avatar state this time, Rie?” he taunted.</p><p>Rie flinched, shooting a stream of fire at the man with her fist which he dodged, rolling away towards the fountain which was essentially ammunition for the waterbender.</p><p>“Too afraid to use it again? Or just too weak.” Tarrlok asked, bending a wave of water into the air and transforming it into multiple shrapnels of ice. He threw the sharp projectiles at Rie with deadly speed.</p><p>Rie managed to dodge some and destroy others with her burning fists, but one imbedded itself into her left shoulder. Rie cried out in pain, hand grasping the icicle. She grunted, forcefully tugging the ice out her shoulder, ignoring the excruciating pain and throwing the ice directly back at Tarrlok. The man managed get his forehead out the way, but the razor-sharp tip of the ice sliced the top of his cheek as it flew by.</p><p> </p><p>Tenzin kept Oogie high, hovering at the hedge of the cloudline where they wouldn’t be noticed. Lin, Ronin, and Kenji descended from the sky bison’s back down onto the roof of the Police Headquarters using Lin’s metal wires, because landing would draw too much attention.</p><p>Before sliding down the wire, Ronin stopped, turning to Kana. “I hope you find her,” he told the woman, sincerely. “And…I’m sorry…for how I’ve been acting lately…” he swallowed heavily, amending his words. “…for how I’ve always acted. I’ve never been a good friend to you.”</p><p>Kana smiled, hugging the man from the edge of the saddle. “You were only a not-great friend,” she told him, like before. “Make it back safe and I’ll teach you how to be a good one.”</p><p>Ronin nodded, smirking. “Make sure you give that thug an ear full for ditching us when you find her,” he called, pushing off and sliding down to the roof.</p><p>Kana swallowed heavily, detaching the wire once they were all safely landed. “I’ll make sure to do that,” she muttered to herself, sadly. The truth was, Kana didn’t feel like yelling. She didn’t want to argue with Rie about what she should or shouldn’t have done. All she wanted more than anything was just to make sure she was safe.</p><p>“Where should we look for Rie?” Tenzin asked, flying away from the police station. There was a loud explosion from a building not far from them, a giant funnel of fire breaking the glass on the windows of the corner office and bursting through.</p><p>“I’m guessing over there.” Kana answered, her worry growing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Haunted Halls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ronin finally gets to face his Father once more.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ronin watched as Kana and Tenzin flew away on Oogie, letting out a long, heavy breath. He had to hope that Kana and Rie would be able to handle Tarrlok, but in the meantime he had to focus on finding his dad and getting the other Council Members freed- assuming they were still alive.</p><p>“Alright kid, where would we find your Father?” Lin asked, getting straight to business because if she stopped and took in the state of her beloved city she wasn’t sure she would be able to keep focused on the job.</p><p>“It’s still early- I’d say drunk in bed is a pretty good bet,” Ronin guessed, not hiding the disdain in his voice. It was time to head somewhere Ronin hadn’t stepped foot in for years; his family house.</p><p>Making their way through the city was easy after Lin had taken a police transport truck off the hands of some of Tarrlok’s mercenaries. They drove quickly, finally arriving outside of the large, ornate Saeueng Family Estate. Ronin hesitated, gripping the steering wheel hard while he tried to convince himself to move.</p><p>Lin raised an eyebrow, turning to Kenji. “Why don’t you do a quick perimeter, make sure we’re not going to run into any trouble,” she told the Acolyte who nodded and headed off swiftly. Lin then turned her attention back to Ronin. “Sorry to say it, but we don’t have time for you to have mixed feelings about fighting your dad- the city is on the line. So either you get it together and get the information or I will.”</p><p>“It’s not that.” Ronin explained. “I have no problems with fighting my Father it’s just…this place. I hate it.” He swallowed heavily. “This is the house my mother died in.”</p><p>Lin looked uncomfortable, forcing herself not to say something harsh. “I’m sorry to hear that, but what’s the call, kid?”</p><p>Ronin built up his nerve, pushing away the memories of the silent, ornate hallways and the empty bedroom where his mother used to read to him- on days when she felt well enough that was. Today wasn’t the day to deal with his unresolved childhood guilt and sadness.</p><p>“I’m going,” he assured the woman.</p><p>“Good, then lead the way, kid,” Lin told him, Kenji meeting up with them as they entered the estate. None of the household staff stopped them, or seemed particularly alarmed, because Ronin was leading them. His Father must have neglected to tell the staff that Ronin was on Tarrlok’s capture-on site-list because he probably never thought Ronin would ever step foot in the house.</p><p>They arrived outside his Father’s bedroom and Ronin looked at Kenji and Lin, nodding silently for them to wait outside. Kenji drew his bow, keeping watch in case any of Tarrlok’s task force members were around protecting Mr. Saeueng.</p><p>Ronin pushed through the doors with confidence, sneering in derision at the sorry state of his Father, passed out on top of the sheets with an empty bottle in his grip. Ronin grabbed the sleeping man, throwing him into an armchair roughly.</p><p>“Wake up!” he shouted, the bottle falling to the ground and smashing.</p><p>The man woke with a start, furious already. “What in the Spirits name do you think you’re doing coming in here and---” he paused when he saw it was his son standing before him.</p><p>“I’m not one of your staff, but this <em>is</em> a wake-up call,” he told him. “Tell me where Tarrlok is keeping the Council Members,” Ronin demanded.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tarrlok wiped the blood from his cheek, drawing more water from the fountain to glide across the room on a wave, shooting more frozen projectiles at the woman. Instead of trying to dodge them all, Rie created a large burst of flames to melt them all at once, bursting the windows out in the process as she followed Tarrlok’s movements.</p><p>Sick of following him, Rie froze the water, sending Tarrlok stumbling to the ground, and almost falling out the broken window. “I may be the worst Avatar out there, but I’m good enough to stop you!” she exclaimed, making her own icicles and sending them shooting towards the man.</p><p>With no where else to go, Tarrlok rolled out the window, falling down towards the ground. Rie hurried to the window, shocked at the man’s actions, and sure the fight would be over after impact. She watched as Tarrlok expertly transformed the rain of icicles into wave, mid air, giving him an imperfect, but life saving, landing.</p><p>Rie pulled up the concrete with her Earthbending, creating a ramp to slide down to the ground on. She wasn’t going to let Tarrlok get away that easy.</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Saeueng fixed his rumbled suit, absolutely shocked that his son would show such a lack of decorum. “I gave you a chance to stop all this nonsense with your little friends, son! This is getting ridiculous,” he scolded. “We’re about to become some of the most rich and powerful people in Republic City! Why do you have to be so, so—”</p><p>“So much like my mother?” Ronin asked, gripping his Father’s jacket in one hand, the other raised in a flaming fist, ready to strike. “You used her money, and turned her philanthropist projects into a construction empire that destroys peoples homes to make theatres and metal refineries!! She wanted to improve the lives of the poor in this city! You want to get rid of them all together!”</p><p>He punched the chair back directly beside his Father’s head, burning some of the man’s balding hairs in the process. “Now tell me where Tarrlok is keeping the Council Members!” he demanded once more.</p><p>His Father’s eyes grew dark with resentment. “You never had the guts for industry,” he sneered. “You’re a bleeding heart just like your mother…Too bad hers didn’t even work properly.” Catching Ronin off guard, Mr. Saeueng kicked his son back, following up with a roaring fire breath, which was no doubt aided by all the alcohol. Ronin couldn’t fully dodge in time, the flames burning part of his neck and shoulder. He screamed in pain, rolling on the floor to put out the edges of his jacket, which were still smouldering.</p><p>“Your precious Master Arthit didn’t teach you that, son,” he taunted, reaching for the phone to call the guards, but even without being able to move his shoulder, Ronin could still firebend. He used his feet, blasting the phone out of the man’s hands and knocking him back.</p><p>“No, he taught me something better,” Ronin began, standing up and continuing to kick and flip, shooting flames from his feet as he drove his father back out the bedroom doors and into Lin Beifong’s metal restraints. “He taught me that I don’t need you,” Ronin sneered. “If only I had listened back then.”</p><p>Kenji kept his arrow pointed at Mr. Saeueng, despite his hands and feet being restrained. Lin squeezed the man’s face in her hand. “Where are the Council members being kept? If you cooperate, when we throw you in jail maybe, just maybe, we won’t throw you in with some of those protesters you and your buddy Tarrlok drove out of their homes and destroyed their lives. Let them have a piece of you.”</p><p>There was nothing worse in the world to Mr. Saeueng than being stuck among the very people he looked down at all this life. With bitter reluctance, he gave. “There’s a hidden second basement. They’re locked up there,” he admitted.</p><p>Lin pressed her foot to the ground, feeling the vibrations before nodding. “It’s there. He’s telling the truth. Kenji and I will get them. You stay here, kid- that’s going to be one nasty looking scar.”</p><p>Ronin didn’t complain, although the adrenaline was beginning to ware off and the pain coming in waves. He rested his good shoulder against the wall before realizing that it wasn’t the wall, it was a door- His mother’s room. Her room was separate, across the hall from his Father’s-- as if that weren’t enough of an indicator as to how their marriage had went.</p><p>Carefully Ronin opened the door, taking in the grim sight. It was dark and the sheets looked dusty and untouched for years. There were no more plants like had once filled the room, bringing the outdoors to the woman when she was too sickly to even go into the yard. Ronin felt that same guilt and helplessness he had felt as a child wash over him. He felt momentary relief, however, when he noticed a book on the side table. It was the story of the Blue Spirit, who haunted dishonourable Fire Nation citizens and helped the helpless. The book his mother would read to him.</p><p>“You know if I’m going to prison, the family company will fall into your hands,” his father called to him, a smug air to his voice. “Your worst nightmare come true. You’re the CEO of the company you hate so much.”</p><p>Ronin picked up the book, resting against the bed, tired. “Well maybe I’ll make it back into something Mom would be proud of again,” he called back, confidently.</p><p>Once Lin and Kenji secured the Council Members, taking out the few guards with ease, they rejoined them and radioed out to the United Forces, updating them of the situation. The fleet would be arriving soon, which meant that all that was left was taking down Tarrlok…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. A Promise Kept</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tarrlok and Rie battle through the streets of Republic City.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Rie reached down to grab Tarrlok by his collar, she felt a gust of air behind her, turning to see Oogie landing and Tenzin and Kana hopping off. “What are you doing here?” Rie asked, heart pounding. “I told you I wanted to do this on my own.” She didn’t know how to feel looking at Kana right now. She had all but resigned herself to never seeing the woman again, and now she had to look her in the eyes, knowing she had read the note.</p><p>“You’re so stubborn!” Kana shouted, angry tears building in her eyes. “Just let me help you!” she pleaded to the woman.</p><p>Rie swallowed heavily, her face grim. “You don’t want to be a part of what I’m going to do to him,” she stated, voice scarily serious.</p><p>Tenzin stepped forward. “Death is not the proper justice, Rie. As the Avatar—”</p><p>“Well I’m not the Avatar!” Rie cut him off. “I’m just a street thug with some extra bending.” She swallowed heavily, voice almost breaking. “And he killed my mother.” Rie turned back to Tarrlok who was still recovering from the fall, pulling him up by his collar.</p><p>“Rie please just—” Kana was cut off by Tarrlok’s main task force arriving to protect the man. One of them shot a burst of fire at Rie, forcing her to drop Tarrlok. The others quickly attacked Kana and Tenzin.</p><p>“Oogie, get out of here!” Tenzin called to the bison, fearing for his safety in what was quickly turning into a messy fight.</p><p>In the meantime, the distraction had given Tarrlok time to find his bearings, and he was back on his feet ready for the fight once more. Rie was struggling to fend off the chi-blockers while also having a waterbending showdown with Tarrlok.</p><p>“The power of the Avatar means nothing when you lack skill in every single one of the elements!” Tarrlok called to her, as he dowsed the woman in an unending barrage of water, until she was choking for air.</p><p>To stop the attack, Rie boxed herself in with rocks, gasping for breath in her momentary reprieve shelter. She gripped her shoulder tightly, which was beginning to seize up from pain, trying to massage it back into use. Being unable to fully move it was affecting her bending. Kana noticed Rie struggling and knocked the woman she was fighting back into the side of a building, rendering her unconscious. She ran to Rie’s side, inspecting the injury.”</p><p>“I can heal it!” she told the woman, wrapping some water around her hands and pressing them to Rie’s shoulder. The water began to glow and Rie felt the tension leaving her body slowly but surely. She let out a relieved breath, but before she had the chance to thank to woman, Tarrlok smashed through their shelter with a boulder of ice, knocking Kana and Rie to the ground, rocks collapsing on top of them.</p><p>“Kana!” Rie called, shoving the broken earth off them, and helping the dazed woman up. Her chest constricting in fear and anger when she noticed that Kana was now bleeding down her forehead.</p><p>Tenzin blasted the enclosing attackers away with a powerful vortex of wind, hurrying to the women’s sides. “Are you alright?” he asked, looking between them.</p><p>“Take her and keep her safe!” Rie told Tenzin, pushing Kana into his arms, turning to see Tarrlok getting back to his feet once more after the blast.</p><p>“Control your anger, Rie! It’s the only way to fight with a clear head!” Tenzin called to her, worriedly, as he carried Kana back to a safer spot.</p><p>“If only she could control anything about her power,” Tarrlok mocked. Summoning all his strength, Tarrlok drew a giant wave of water up from the river, wrapping it around himself and rising up so he stood stories tall, glowering down at Rie.</p><p>Refusing to be looked down upon by this man, Rie summoned her own wave, father and daughter both crashing against each other in battle like the storming seas. Rie threw punch after punch, blinded by anger and fear. She managed to land a few hits in a row, causing Tarrlok to lose his control over the water, the liquid crashing down to the floor. Rie was the only thing holding the man up.</p><p>“I could let you drop any moment,” Rie sneered, her heart pumping fast and hard. “but that’s too fast for a monster like you.” She bent the water so that it held Tarrlok’s weight, while Rie’s hands moved to his throat. “Or I could let you feel what my mother felt when you choked her to death in front of her child,” she sneered, hot angry tears beginning to fall from Rie’s eyes.</p><p>Tenzin watched in horror, unable to leave Kana’s side as he held back the remaining task force members, and powerless to stop Rie as she chose to end this man’s life.</p><p>Tarrlok tried to pry her hands off, but Rie restrained them in the water. She tightened her hands around his throat, fists turning white from the effort. “You ruined my life!” Rie screamed at the man. “Everything I thought I knew was a lie! It was all because of you! I didn’t ask to be the Avatar,” she cried, Tarrlok’s face starting to turn red.</p><p>Looking into Rie’s eyes, Tarrlok struggled to speak, choking out his words. “I didn’t…choke…your mother…” he barely managed to croak out.</p><p>This caused Rie to pause, despite herself, because she could tell by the look in his eyes that he wasn’t lying. She loosened her hand just enough to allow the man a small breath. “Then how did she die!?” Rie demanded, still overwhelmed by pain and the desire for revenge.</p><p>Tarrlok coughed, hanging his head and taking gasping breaths as he recovered. Rie stared at the man, expectantly, practically shaking with anger. “How did she die!?” she repeated, shaking the man.</p><p>Tarrlok slowly lifted his head, a smile on his face. “I blood-bent her.”</p><p>Rie’s eyes went wide, realizing too late that she had made a terrible mistake. Tarrlok took advantage of her momentary lapse in concentration and freed his hands, raising them at Rie with an evil smirk on his face as she gasped, frozen in spot by the man’s blood-bending.</p><p>“No…” Tenzin muttered, helping Kana, who was now waking up, to her feet.</p><p>“What’s happening?” Kana asked, groggily. She looked up, horrified to see Tarrlok twisting Rie’s body in painful ways.</p><p>“Tarrlok is a blood bender?” she exclaimed, panic setting in as she watched Rie writhe in pain. She watched, helplessly as Tarrlok tossed Rie to the ground, her body scrapping across the cement as she crashed down hard. The man then descended from the water, standing over her like he was debating what to do next.</p><p>Tenzin stepped forward, capturing Tarrlok in a powerful vortex of air and shooting him blocks away before the man had the chance to stop him with his blood-bending. Kana hurried to Rie’s side, who was hurt badly from the fall.</p><p>“Rie! Rie can you stand? We need to get out of here, none of us can fight a blood-bender, the United Forces can stop Tarrlok, let’s just go, <em>please</em>” she cried, trying to help the woman up, but she screamed in pain at any touch. Kana looked to Tenzin, desperately. “We won’t be able to move her unless I heal her first,” she explained, worried.</p><p>Tenzin nodded, solemnly. “I’ll hold Tarrlok off as long as I can. Once you can move her, get Rie on Oogie and get out of here!” he told the woman, whistling for the bison who flew down swiftly.</p><p>Kana wrapped some water around her hands, shakily pressing them against Rie’s stomach as Tenzin continued to throw unrelenting tornadoes of air at Tarrlok so he couldn’t even raise an arm, let alone blood-bend. “Come on, come on, hurry,” she willed herself, as she tried to heal the worst of the injuries from the impact.</p><p>Eventually, Tenzin started to become fatigued, not throwing the next gust of air fast enough to stop Tarrlok from getting control. “You know,” Tarrlok sneered, as he blood-bent Tenzin painfully. “I always hated you. You thought you were so morally superior because you were an airbender and the son of Aang.” Tarrlok chuckled. “Well dad can’t save you now,” he mocked, tossing Tenzin like a ragdoll across the street and into a wall. He fell to the ground, unmoving.</p><p>Kana held back a terrified sob, forced to stop the healing and try to pull Rie up. “Come on Rie, get up please!” she tried to push Rie up onto Oogie’s back, but she wasn’t strong enough or fast enough, Tarrlok stopping her with his blood-bending.</p><p>Rie fell to the ground as Tarrlok forced Kana’s arms behind her painfully. She screamed out, tears falling down her face as she struggled in vain against the cruel power.</p><p>Her vision was blurry, but Rie could see Kana’s face contorting in pain. The woman’s desperate eyes met Rie’s, tears falling from them as she begged for the pain to stop. Suddenly Rie could hear nothing but her heartbeat. She reached up, ignoring the pain, unsure exactly what she was doing, but she knew she wanted to make Kana’s pain stop.</p><p>All of a sudden, Tarrlok’s body went rigid. Kana let out a relieved gasp as she was released, falling to the ground thankfully. Tarrlok struggled, turning his head to see Rie, eyes glowing white, fighting tooth and nail to even stand up, but somehow keeping him controlled with his own technique.</p><p>“You little—ah! Nng,” he struggled, arms pinned painfully behind his back as he was forced to his knees. “How are you—"</p><p>“I guess I inherited it from my Father.” Rie answered, the strength of the Avatar state beginning to numb her pain as she felt the power surge through her. She knew that in this state, she could kill Tarrlok in an instant. A part of her wanted to, her hands itching to close just a little further, disposing of the man just like he had done to her mother.</p><p>But then Rie saw the look in Kana’s eyes. It wasn’t fear or disgust, but sadness. It made Kana sad to watch Rie do this to Tarrlok, despite how horrible of a person he was. Because it wasn’t really about Tarrlok, it was about the type of person Rie would become if she went through with it.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Rie kept Tarrlok immobile with one hand, bending scraps of metal and pieces of rock to restrain every inch of the man’s body tightly. Once he was secure, she took another deep breath, just like how Tenzin had taught her, and she stepped away, allowing the Avatar state to dissipate peacefully.</p><p>When Rie opened her eyes, they were back to normal. She smiled at Kana before stumbling down to her knees, exhausted and in pain. Kana moved to her side, holding the woman steady and looking at her in shocked amazement.</p><p>“What made you stop?” Kana asked.</p><p>Rie moved the hair out of Kana’s face, tucking it gently behind her ear. “A while ago you asked me if I wanted to be better and I said yes. I couldn’t go back on my word,” Rie managed a small smirk, “my waterbending master would kick my ass if I did that.”</p><p>Kana let out a relieved laugh, shaking her head. “You’re right she would!” she agreed, hugging the woman tightly.</p><p>Despite all the destruction and pain, and despite the fact that Tarrlok would live to see another day, Rie felt a strange sense of serenity. Like she was awake again after wandering, groggily, through the past few days. She had found her path.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Avatar Rie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rie comes to terms with herself.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t long before the United Forces fleet arrived and captured the remaining members of Tarrlok’s task force, as well as ran any of the hired mercenaries out of town pretty quick. General Iroh even left a division of the fleet to be stationed at Republic City for the time being, to help people displaced by the chaos find homes and reunite with loved ones. Kenji also became very involved in helping people return to their homes, his first stop, of course, being to check on his parents who, although shaken, were luckily fine.</p><p>It didn’t take long before rumours began spreading like fire about the Avatar’s return, and how they defeated Tarrlok to free Republic City. Rie didn’t exactly feel like a hero though. It was clear that despite the good in her from the Avatar spirit, her new found ability to blood-bend would always be a constant reminder of that dark part inside her- the part of her that was just like Tarrlok.</p><p>The one good thing to come out all the chaos and destruction seemed to be the fact that Republic City would no longer be run by a Council of benders from each nation but would have an elected President. Someone who could protect the non-benders’ interests and rights. And after being kidnapped and almost killed, most of the Council Members had been all too ready to retire anyways…</p><p> </p><p>Rie waited anxiously in the lobby of the police station to meet with Tenzin, the former Council members, and a few White Lotus representatives to discuss how to proceed. It would be her first real introduction as the Avatar, and she feared what everyone would think of her. She looked across the room and saw Ronin looking terrified as Ikki and Meelo climbed him like a mountain while Jinora read, shaking her head at her younger siblings. Beside them, Pema was placing Rohan into Kana’s arms, the woman’s entire face lighting up with a smile as she cooed at the baby. The sight made Rie chuckle softly.</p><p>“Rie,” Lin caught her attention, standing in front of her. “They’re ready now,” she told the woman. When Rie made no move to get up, Lin rolled her eyes. “Come on, kid, you’ll be fine. You fought a blood-bender and lived to tell the tale; you can handle a couple of old windbags ogling at your very existence.”</p><p>Rie raised a questioning eyebrow. “Uh, isn’t Tenzin in there?” she asked.</p><p>Lin shrugged. “Like I said, old windbags,” she granted the woman a small smirk, leading her to the room</p><p>Her heart was pounding nervously as Rie entered the room, her eyes immediately looking to the one familiar face she knew, Tenzin. He greeted her warmly, leading her to a seat at the head of a large table.</p><p>“Everyone, I would like you to meet Rie- our Avatar.” Tenzin introduced her.</p><p>Rie waited anxiously for the bombardment of accusations, questions, and general disappointment, but it didn’t come. Instead everyone in the room slowly started to applaud her. Rie was shocked to say the least, not able to do anything but watch dumbly as they celebrated her.</p><p>“Rie, everyone here would like to offer you our thanks for saving Republic City.” Tenzin told her. “Myself, and the members of the White Lotus would also like to offer you our sincerest apologies for not finding you when you were a child, and sparing you the pain and confusion you must have felt going through all this alone. But I promise, you will never again have to be alone on your Avatar journey.”</p><p>Rie almost laughed in disbelief, she felt a few surprised tears fall down her cheeks. The next minutes were a blur of handshakes and small talk, until Lin announced that the Avatar needed rest after her tough fight, and pulled Rie out of there.</p><p>“Small talk,” Lin cringed. “Awful thing.”</p><p>Rie nodded, letting out a relieved sigh. “Thanks for saving me back there.” She hesitated, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. “So…Tarrlok…is he—”</p><p>“Locked away for good, somewhere far away.” Tenzin answered, coming up behind them. Lin nodded to the man, and gave Rie an awkward handshake before taking her leave. “So,” Tenzin began, “as you might know, it was one of my Father’s last wishes that myself, and trusted others, find and help train the next Avatar. I understand that you may not trust us yet or even want anything to do with us, but—”</p><p>“—Tenzin,” Rie cut him off. “Tarrlok was right, I do need proper training if I want to master the elements and become the best Avatar I can be. Plus, you’re kind of the only Airbending Master in the world, so I’m stuck with you,” she explained, smiling.</p><p>Tenzin nodded, hiding his own happiness at this. “In that case, I’m overyjoyed to offer you a place to stay on Air Temple Island, to train in peace.” There was a large crash as Meelo accidentally broke something while fighting with Ikki. “Well, relative peace,” the man amended.</p><p>“That sounds good,” Rie agreed, glancing at Kana who was watching them curiously. “But there’s somewhere I was hoping we could go first…”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh come on Ronin, you’re not coming to the Southern Water Tribe with us?” Kana asked, sadly. “It’ll be fun! Please?” she begged.</p><p>Ronin shook his head, apologetically. “I want to get started right away on helping re-build the city. I’m in charge of my family’s company now, so I want to show everyone that we’re different from before and we’re going to stay different.”</p><p>Kana nodded, understanding. “Your mom would be proud of you.”</p><p>Ronin cleared his throat, still uncomfortable speaking about his mother, but he offered Kana a small smile in thanks.</p><p>Kana turned to get on Oogie, but paused, looking back one last time. “Please don’t make me face my parents alone!! Ro, I’m begging you!” she whined.</p><p>Rie chuckled, coming up behind them, shaking her head. “Don’t worry, Sweetheart, the Avatar will protect you from mom and dad,” she teased.</p><p>“There, see! You’ll be fine.” Ronin turned to Rie eyeing her up before offering his hand. “You’re not half bad for a street thug.”</p><p>Rie took the hand, shaking it firmly. “Neither are you, pretty boy,” she winked.</p><p>Ronin rolled his eyes, tugging his hand back and walking away. Kana and Rie laughed at the man, climbing up into the saddle.</p><p>“Everyone ready to go?” Tenzin asked. “Oogie, Yip Yip!”</p><p>Kenji watched them go, waving goodbye with a wide smile. After a moment, Lin joined him, watching the bison disappear into the clouds. “You know,” the woman began, “you’re wasted on the Air Acolytes. Those hippies care more about meditation than anything else. If you ever want to join my force, make a real difference in the city, let me know,” she stated, walking away.</p><p>Kenji couldn’t wipe the smile from his face if he tried.</p><p> </p><p>It was a long journey to the south pole, but the moment they descended down from the cloud level, Rie’s breath caught at the beauty of everything. Kana watched in amusement as Rie leaned over the edge of the saddle to look at the amazing landscape and the buildings make entirely of ice. The air in the south was so fresh and brisk, it made you feel alive.</p><p>“Welcome home, Rie.” Kana said, holding her hand.</p><p>Rie’s first stop wasn’t to any dignitary’s house or beautiful landmark, instead she found a quiet place by the edge of the water, carefully bending a headstone from the snow-covered rock. The others watched, in respectful silence. Once Rie was done, Kana stepped forward, bending some ice into the shape of flowers to place in front of it.</p><p>“Miss Jiao named me Rie…but my mother called me Yuka,” she explained quietly.</p><p>Kana held Rie’s hand, supportively. “A bright star,” she nodded. “It’s a good name.”</p><p>Rie swallowed heavily. “Aang talked about the path that was stolen from me… I get it now. If my mother hadn’t ran away, or if Tarrlok hadn’t found us…who knows who and what I could have been as Yuka.” She turned away from the headstone. “But there’s nothing I can do about that now, except continue down the path I got. All that pain and loss is a part of who I am. I can’t not be Rie,” she explained. “But I’ll always be her daughter.”</p><p>Kana smiled, nodding in understanding. “I’m sure she’s proud of who you’ve become, Rie.”</p><p> </p><p>That night there was a feast in the Avatar’s honour, a notion Rie was still pretty uncomfortable with, but it was fun and beautiful none the less. Rie found herself feeling emotional after being introduced to Katara. She had been worried the woman would be disappointed or upset to see her, but instead she had held Rie’s hands, smiling warmly at her and told her ‘I can sense my Aang in your spirit. He would be proud of you.’ The words meant more to Rie than she could ever express.</p><p>There was some mild awkwardness when Kana introduced Rie to her ex-fiancé Koe, who, as Rie had predicted, was extremely mediocre looking, but he seemed nice enough. Kana had told her what happened when Tarrlok had them captive, so she couldn’t bring herself to hate the man as planned, especially after he helped broker peace between Kana and her Father.</p><p>When things were beginning to wind down for the night, Rie slipped outside and found a quiet place to watch the stars. She heard soft footsteps in the snow and turned to see Kana smiling at her. “Hey you,” she laughed.</p><p>“Hey yourself,” Rie smirked, pulling her coat tighter around herself, not quite used to the cold yet.</p><p>“I was worried you’d ran off on me again,” Kana explained, nudging the woman.</p><p>Rie looked down guiltily. “About that, Kana, I—” She was interrupted when Kana flicked the woman in the middle of her forehead.</p><p>“That’s for running away and leaving that stupid note about having to do it on your own,” Kana chastised.</p><p>“Yeah, I deserved that,” Rie conceded.</p><p>Kana smiled, eyes twinkling with mischief. “Come on, I have an idea!” she announced, grabbing Rie’s hand and dragging her away. She refused to tell her where they were going until they arrived at tall hill.</p><p>“What is this?” Rie asked, nervously.</p><p>“We’re going penguin sledding.” Kana smirked.</p><p>“Oh no, no, no, Kana do you see how steep that hill is? Absolutely not—” Rie tried to argue, but before she knew it, she was riding a penguin, shooting down a hill at what felt like an insanely fast speed. The freezing night air bit at her face, making her cheeks rosey. Beside her, Kana laughed freely as her braids whipped in the wind.</p><p>When they reached the bottom both Kana and Rie wiped out, rolling through the snow and landing next to each other, cold and exhilarated. Rie couldn’t help but laugh, tossing some snow at Kana for putting them through that crazy ordeal.</p><p>“Hey!” the woman complained, “I’m the waterbending master here and we’re on my turf- you really want to fight me?” she taunted, rolling over and pinning Rie to the ground, snow ball ready in hand.</p><p>“You’re right, I give, I give!” Rie admitted, smiling up at the woman, contently.</p><p>Kana smirked, tossing the snowball away and reaching down to stroke her thumb across Rie’s cheek. Their eyes met, and Kana leaned down kissing Rie deeply. Rie kissed her back enthusiastically, wrapping her arms around Kana’s waist and pulling her closer.</p><p>When they pulled away, their panting breaths visible in the cold air, Kana made sure to press one more soft kiss on Rie’s forehead. “That was for your other note,” she whispered.</p><p>Rie chuckled softly, sitting up and pulling Kana into her arms as they looked up at the sky together. “My whole life is about to change…” Rie mused, holding Kana tight. “…and I’m still not really sure who I am…but I know that I want to be with you, and the rest we can just figure out along the way.” She swallowed nervously. “So…if, if you—”</p><p>Kana turned, quickly kissing the woman to shut her up. She pulled back, pressing her forehead against the other woman’s, lovingly. “I’ll be right there beside you,” she promised. “I won’t leave you unless you ask.”</p><p>Rie let out a relieved sigh, hugging the woman tightly. “Like I could ever get rid of you, Sweetheart.”</p><p>They watched the stars until Kana fell asleep in Rie’s arms. The woman made them a shelter of ice, and set a fire in the corner with her bending before laying down and snuggling close with Kana. She pressed a kiss on the top of Kana’s head before closing her eyes to sleep.</p><p>In this moment she wasn’t the Avatar, she wasn’t torn between Yuka and Rie, she was just a young woman, sharing a moment with the person she loved. And she was <em>happy</em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The End.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>